


Mistr lektvarů od JosanPQ

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Mistr lektvarů [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Povídka pro ty, kdo by rádi, aby se Snape konečně dostal mezi hodné lidi, kteří ho ocení. (Napsáno před vydáním sedmého dílu.)
Relationships: Severus Snape & Charlie Weasley
Series: Mistr lektvarů [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977391
Kudos: 3





	1. Část první

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The brewer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866525) by [Tales of Josan archivist (nocturnus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnus/pseuds/Tales%20of%20Josan%20archivist). 



Dva bystrozorové určení starostolcem se s ním _přenesli_ do Calais. Jen aby mu dal starostolec najevo, že i když přijal jeho historku, převládá názor, že za činy, které ve Voldemortových službách spáchal, musí být potrestán. 

Vyhnanství. 

Vypovězení ze země. 

Nechali ho naživu. Neuvěznili ho na doživotí v Azkabanu. Žádní mozkomoři, kteří údajně nahlédli svůj „omyl“ a „slíbili“ zůstat „věrní“ tomu, kdo je u moci. 

Ani mu nezlomili hůlku. 

Jen mu oznámili, že ho, pro jeho vlastní bezpečí, posílají pryč z ostrovů a ať si je vědom, že pokud se někdy vrátí, nepodniknou nic, aby zabránili těm, kteří kvůli němu trpěli, vypořádat se s ním, jak uznají za vhodné. V podstatě trest smrti. 

V Calais byl večer. Pozdní slunce se překrásně klonilo k západu, první obloha, kterou po víc než dvou letech viděl. Starostolci trvalo velmi dlouho, než se k němu dostal, a ještě déle, než uznal jeho verzi toho, co bylo mezi ním a Brumbálem dohodnuto. Naštěstí – nebo bohužel, jak se na to kdo díval –, po sobě Brumbál nechal řádně naplněnou myslánku, kterou ředitelka Minerva McGonagallová konečně našla na tajném místě, o kterém si Brumbál byl až příliš jistý, že je snadno k nalezení. 

Bystrozorové po jeho boku ho oba drželi za paže tak pevně, aby mu zůstaly modřiny. Pustili ho, sotva stáli na zemi, a udělali krok dozadu, jako by se báli, že se od něj nakazí. 

„Tumáš,“ řekl jeden a podal mu svitek pergamenu. „Rozsudek starostolce. Jasně formulovaný. Pro případ, že bys zapomněl.“ 

Snape, oslněný jasem zapadajícího slunce, natáhl ruku a bystrozor mu do ní svitek prudce strčil. Nic neříkal, ani se nenamáhal na svitek nebo na bystrozora podívat. 

„Proradnej Smrtijede,“ zavrčel ten druhý a plivl mu do tváře. 

Snape zamrkal, ale nepohnul se. V péči bystrozorů se rychle naučil nereagovat na žádná gesta z jejich strany. 

„ _Messieurs._ “ 

Odměřený hlas bystrozory překvapil, očividně tu nikoho nečekali. Snape jejich nepozornosti využil, aby si roztřepeným koncem rukávu otřel plivanec z tváře. 

Ze stínů se vynořil muž oblečený do nákladného oficiálního hábitu francouzského ministerstva a nesouhlasně se na skupinku zamračil. „Splnili jste, co vám vaše vláda nařídila. Je na čase, abyste šli.“ 

Oba bystrozorové se zplnomocněnci uklonili a ten se uvolil jim to oplatit. S posledním znechuceným pohledem na Snapea se _přenesli_ pryč. 

Francouz nejdřív nic neříkal a dovolil Snapeovi zvyknout si na světlo a na to, kde je, než k němu přistoupil a ukázal mu svitek ve své ruce. 

„Naše vláda svolila nechat vás sem přivést, ale shodli jsme se, že bude nejlepší, když se tu nezdržíte.“ 

Snape se podíval na svitek, který dostal od starostolce, pokrčil rameny a pak si ho dal do kapsy svého obnošeného hábitu a přijal ten druhý. 

„Kolik...“ Opatrně si odkašlal. Nepoužíval svůj hlas mnoho dní a hrdlo měl pořád ještě citlivé po jistých „výsleších“. „Kolik mám času?“ 

Muž elegantně pokrčil rameny. „Řekněme deset minut? Jsme blízko poměrně mnoha jiných hranic. Vyberte si jednu a já mám pověření dát vám souřadnice pro _přemístění_.“ 

Snape se nepokrytě ušklíbl. „Kde mě nepochybně bude čekat další vládní zmocněnec?“ 

Francouzův úsměv byl chladný. „Nepochybně. Ale to není _náš_ problém.“ 

Snape zavřel oči. Věděl o tom starostolec? Samozřejmě že ano. Napadlo ho, jestli by mozkomorové nebyli vlídnější. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se přijít na zemi, kde by mu mohli dovolit aspoň se přes noc vzpamatovat z... 

„Severusi! Díky Merlinovi, že jste ještě tady. Ti pitomci mi dali špatný čas. Dobře, že většinou chodím brzo, co? Doufám, že jste nečekal dlouho.“ 

Oba se otočili a spatřili podsaditého zrzavého muže, který k nim přibíhal po pěšině. Francouz neměl tušení, co je ten člověk zač, ale jediným pohledem ocenil bundu z dračí kůže a kalhoty z dračí kůže zastrčené do vysokých bot z dračí kůže. Buďto někdo velmi bohatý, nebo dračí jezdec. Ať tak nebo onak, zasloužil si formální úklonu. 

Snape jenom stál na místě a díval se, jak k němu Charlie Weasley s úsměvem přichází a bere ho za ruku, kterou Snape nastavil pro svůj druhý svitek s vypovězením ze země. Charlie ho objal s takovým uličnickým úsměvem, že Snape musel přemýšlet, co má za lubem. 

„Bože, člověče! Jste ještě kostnatější, než jste býval. No to nevadí. Marise si je pořád jistá, že dost nejíme. Bude v sedmém nebi, že má koho obskakovat, a abych byl upřímný, my ostatní budeme jen rádi.“ 

Charlie se otočil, aby se obřadně uklonil vládnímu zmocněnci. „Vypadá to, že došlo ke zmatení informací. Jsem tady, abych profesora Snapea doprovodil do země, kde bude odteď žít a pracovat.“ 

Francouz jen pozvedl obočí a krátce pohlédl na muže, který tenhle svůj doprovod zjevně nečekal. Pak pokrčil rameny. To není jeho problém. Záleží jen na tom, aby ten bývalý _Mangemort_ opustil co možná nejrychleji francouzské území. „A tohle doprovázení se bude odehrávat kdy?“ 

Charlie odbyl Francouzovu otevřenou nedůvěru nedbalým: „Že se ptáte? Zrovna teď. Jakmile pan profesor popadne dech.“ Obrátil se na Snapea. „Půjdeme? Marise čeká s večeří do našeho příchodu.“ 

Snape strčil druhý svitek do další kapsy a přikývl. „Pak tedy nesmíme dál otálet. Jsem si jistý, že Monsieu... už se svojí večeře také nemůže dočkat.“ 

Francouz nic neřekl, ale počkal, dokud Snape nepoložil ruku na rukavici z dračí kůže, kterou mu Weasley nastavil. Potom se _přemístil_ zpátky do své kanceláře, aby napsal hlášení o vyřízení problému, ale bez podrobností. Bylo zjevné, že Britové o téhle takzvané dohodě nic nevěděli, a nebylo na něm, aby je o ní informoval. To je naučí neházet svoje nepříjemné potíže na francouzskou půdu.


	2. Část druhá

Snape se rozhlédl a pokusil se rozluštit, co ta tma znamená. 

„Máme tu o dvě hodiny víc než Londýn,“ vysvětlil Charlie a starostlivě ho pozoroval. 

Přirozeně by to všechno mohl být trik. „Takže,“ zkusil to Snape, „není žádná večeře.“ 

„Právě teď ne.“ Vzal Snapea pod paží a zamířil s ním k dlouhé nízké budově, v jejíchž oknech se odráželo zlaté světlo. „Dračí jezdci neradi čekají na jídlo. Ale Marise má určitě něco schované. Ví, že dorazíme pozdě.“ 

Snape mlčel a dovolil, aby Charlieho ruka zůstala na jeho paži. Nechtěl, aby se Charlieho cokoliv dotklo, dokud se příslib jídla neukáže skutečný. 

Dveře se otevřely na první pohled do restaurace. 

„Jídelní síň,“ řekl Charlie. „Většinou máme vlastní bydlení v táboře, ale jelikož je spousta ostatních svobodná... Krom toho vaření nepatří k našim oblíbeným činnostem, nemluvě o tom, že jsme na konci dne utahaní jako koťata...“ I Charlie si uvědomil, že mele jedno přes druhé. Zpomalil a ukázal na stůl kousek od lítaček, ze kterých se linula teplá kořeněná vůně. 

„Marise!“ 

Dveře se rozlétly. „Nekřič, Charlie Goryniškův. Nejsi v dračí ohradě! Slyšela jsem, že se otevřely dveře.“ 

Žena, která vyšla podle všeho z kuchyně, nevypadala nijak zvlášť jako kuchařka. Nebo aspoň ne tak, jak si Snape neskřítkovskou kuchařku představoval. Byla vysoká, a ač ne štíhlá, nebyla těžkopádná. Plavé vlasy měla kolem hlavy spletené do koruny. V jasné modři očí se odrážel přívětivý úsměv. Vyzařovalo z ní tolik dobré nálady, kolik se nad podnosem, který nesla, vznášelo vůně, z níž se Snapeovi chtělo nahlas zasténat. 

„Posaďte se, posaďte se. Tohle je ten mistr lektvarů, který nás přichází zachránit? Posaďte se, mistře lektvarů. Jezte. Nebesa, jste jako pápeří. Vítr vás odfoukne. Tady, jezte.“ 

Snapeovi bylo lhostejné, co si o něm myslí, vůně polévky, kterou před něj stavěla, byla jako ze snu. Zvedl lžíci a ochutnal první sousto, téměř s obavou, že se doopravdy ukáže, že to je sen, a on se probudí ve své cele k řídké vodnaté tekutině, kterou tam vydávali za jídlo. 

Ne, tahle byla hustá, se zeleninou a kousky skutečného masa. Byla kořeněná a naplnila mu ústa chutěmi, o kterých si myslel, že na ně už dávno zapomněl. Pak k misce přibyla šiška měkkého chleba, na talíři s velkou hrudkou másla a Snapea napadlo, že možná rovnou umřel. Až na to, že čekal, že jeho odměna bude nakonec peklo, a ne nebe. 

„Zpomalte, Severusi. Tam, odkud tohle přišlo, je toho ještě dost.“ 

Znepokojení ve Weasleyho hlase Snapea konečně vytrhlo z jeho úvah a vzhlédl od své napůl prázdné misky. 

Marise potřásla hlavou. „Nesmí se vám z toho udělat špatně. Myslím, že nejlepší bude hodně malých jídel. Za pár hodin k vám pošlu Martina s další miskou polévky a chlebem. Váš žaludek si potřebuje zvyknout, že je plný.“ 

A šla pryč. 

Teprve tehdy si Snape uvědomil, že Weasleyho neobsloužila. „Vy nejíte?“ Možná že to jídlo bylo otrávené? Možná do něj přidali něco, po čem mu bude špatně? 

„Na mě čeká večeře doma. Moje žena ví, že vám půjdu ukázat vaše ubytování, až se najíte. Martin bude vědět, kde vás s dalším jídlem najít.“ 

S dalším jídlem. Snape se podíval na polévku a pomyslel si, že by to nakonec mohlo být opravdu skutečné. A jestli ne, tak to byl ten nejhezčí sen, jaký se mu zdál od... od celého toho fiaska s Albusem. Jedl pomaleji a vychutnával si každé sousto, teď když ukojil největší hlad a věděl, že mu miska nezmizí. 

Charlie se zhrozil, když ho předtím objal a necítil nic než kosti, ale vidět ho hltat jídlo, jako kdyby nejedl celé dny – „Kdy naposled vás nakrmili?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Definuj nakrmili.“ 

Charlie už nic dalšího neřekl a nechal ho vytřít misku posledním kouskem chleba a spokojeně si oddechnout. 

Snape se pohodlně opřel a ubrouskem položeným vedle příboru si otřel rty. Zatímco upíjel vodu, kterou mu žena přinesla s polévkou, rozhlížel se po síni a napočítal místa pro padesát strávníků. Některé stoly byly prostřené pro šest, jiné pro čtyři. Uprostřed bylo pár větších neprostřených stolů. A tu a tam stál malý stolek jako ten, u kterého zrovna seděli. 

„Nenastala,“ zkusil to Snape opatrně a postavil teď už prázdnou sklenici na stůl, „vhodná chvíle vysvětlit mi, co přesně tu dělám?“ 

Charlie se opřel a natáhl nohy. Trochu se zatvářil, a pak se rozhodl jít rovnou k věci. „Už pár let jsme bez mistra lektvarů. Poslední odešel po jistých problémech a nenašli jsme náhradu. Doslechl jsem se, že vás budou propouštět a jaké podmínky vám starostolec uložil. Tak jsem šel za naší ředitelkou a probral jsem to s ní a ona se rozhodla, že by nám i vám mohlo posloužit, když vás sem přivedu.“ 

Snape v sobě dokonce našel sílu se tomu nápadu vysmát. „Jak vám to, že mě tu budete mít, poslouží? Ve chvíli, kdy rumunské ministerstvo zjistí, že jsem tady...“ 

Charlie ho odbyl mávnutím ruky. „Na tom nezáleží. Dračí rezervace nespadá pod rumunské ministerstvo. Je nezávislá a řídí se mezinárodním právem. Všechny dračí rezervace jsou spravovány pod patronátem Mezinárodní federace kouzelníků. Ministerstvo může prahnout po vaší krvi, jak se mu zlíbí, ale když ředitelka řekne, že tu zůstáváte, tak tu zůstáváte.“ Zazubil se Weasleyovským úsměvem. „A dobrého rozumného mistra lektvarů potřebuje tak zoufale, že...“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Lektvary jsem nemíchal víc než dva roky. Netuším, jestli to vůbec ještě dokážu.“ 

Charlie si dovolil nezdvořile odfrknout. 

Snape ho ignoroval. „Navíc pochybuju, že by jakýkoliv ředitel dračí rezervace mohl být tak zoufalý, aby přijal vyhoštěného bývalého Smrtijeda.“ 

„Byl jste náš špeh, Severusi.“ 

„Chladnokrevně jsem zabil Albuse Brumbála.“ 

„Ano, to zabil.“ 

Že s ním Charlie souhlasí, ho nepřekvapilo. Snape to za poslední dva roky musel slyšet bezpočtukrát. 

„Ale mám námitky proti tomu ‚chladnokrevně‘. Zabil jste ho, protože vám to přikázal, Severusi. Aby se Draco Malfoy nestal vrahem a abyste získal dostatek důvěry pro přístup do Voldemortova nejužšího kroužku. _Četl_ jsem záznamy z vašeho přelíčení, víte?“ 

Snape potřásl hlavou. „Takže jen na tomhle základě jste svoji ředitelku přesvědčil, aby...“ 

„V jednom si musíme udělat jasno hned na začátku. Za ředitelkou jsem nešel _jen_ na základě těch záznamů. Pomohly mi přednést jí svůj návrh, ale rozhodl jsem se kvůli Percymu.“ 

Snape vypadal zmateně. „Kvůli Percymu? Co má s tím vším společného Percy?“ 

„Vím, že byl váš kontakt.“ 

Snape docela znehybněl. „Tahle skutečnost se u soudu nikdy neprojednávala.“ 

„To ne. Protože kdyby ano, tak by se musela projednávat také jeho smrt a co k ní vedlo.“ 

Snape se zadíval na prázdnou misku. Rád by si dal víc, ale jeho žaludek se necítil nejlíp, jako by se pokoušel rozhodnout, jestli se mu chce zabývat svým obsahem. Možná neměl jíst tak rychle. „Věděl jsem, že se něco muselo stát, když se neukázal na té poslední schůzce. Usoudil jsem, že zemřel. To se mi potvrdilo po zatčení.“ 

„Při přelíčení jste ho nikdy nezmínil.“ 

Snape vzhlédl. „Byl mrtvý. Nemohl mi pomoct. A dal jsem si záležet, aby po mých návštěvách u něj ani po našich schůzkách nezůstaly žádné stopy. Jediný další člověk, který o tom věděl...“ podíval se Charliemu zpříma do očí, „byl Pastorek. Ale ten je, jak jsem vyrozuměl, taky po smrti.“ 

Charlie se v židli zavrtěl a překřížil kotníky. „No, Percy mi to řekl. Ne že by vám, když jsem se já o vašem přelíčení dozvěděl, moje svědectví mohlo pomoct. To už objevili Brumbálovu myslánku a myslel jsem si, že budete zbaven viny.“ 

Snape si odfrkl. „To jsem nečekal ani já. Jen jsem doufal v rychlou smrt.“ Potom: „Kdy vám to řekl?“ 

„Asi rok po Brumbálově pohřbu. Na oko jsem byl na návštěvě za rodinou, ale ve skutečnosti jsem Řádu podával hlášení o situaci tady a podpoře, kterou by odtud nejspíš mohli dostat. Což nebylo mnoho. 

Hodně zemí Voldemorta vidělo jako britský problém, který si má vyřešit britský starostolec. 

Máma byla hrozně rozrušená a chtěla, aby to někdo z rodiny s Percym znovu zkusil. Aby ho přesvědčil, že Řád má pravdu a že Popletal a jeho nástupce Brousek se mýlí. Vyslechl mě, a pak jsem mu musel slíbit, že to, co mi prozradí, nikomu nebudu opakovat. Tehdy mi o tom pověděl. Říkal, že to nemůže dokázat a že nečeká, že mu uvěřím, ale že funguje jako prostředník pro předávání informací mezi špehem hluboko ve Voldemortově táboře a jeho kontaktem v Řádu. A to bylo všechno, co jsem z něho dostal. Teprve po té myslánce jsem si uvědomil, že myslel vás.“ 

„Byl vynikající prostředník,“ řekl Snape a kreslil přitom koncem lžíce po dně misky. „Celou dobu se hrozně bál, ale bylo v něm dost z Nebelvíru, aby našel odvahu svůj strach překonat.“ Vzhlédl. „Vaše rodina na něj musí být pyšná.“ 

Charlie si povzdechl. „Oni o tom nevědí.“ 

Snape se přestal zajímat o misku. „Proč ně?“ 

„Protože by vyšla najevo příčina Percyho smrti a to by moje rodiče zabilo.“ 

Teď byl Snape dočista zmatený. „Žil jsem v přesvědčení, že Percyho osobně zabil Brousek.“ 

„To ano. Doslechl se, že je v jeho kanceláři špeh, a konečně se mu podařilo přijít na to, kdo to je. Kromě předávání informací, které jste mu dával vy, Percy Pastorkovi také donášel na Brouska, kam chodí, s kým se schází, kdo ho uplácí.“ 

„Jak se to doslechl?“ 

Charlie si oběma rukama promnul čelo. „Dvojčata měla s Brouskem hádku v jednom svém obchodě. Věděli, že Řád dostával informace z Brouskovy kanceláře. Zaslechli rozhovor mezi McGonagallovou a Pastorkem. Ne celý, ale dost, aby pochopili, že došlo k úniku informací. Ti idioti mu to předhodili a Percy umřel.“ 

„Ví, co způsobili?“ 

Charlie přikývl. „Nejdřív mi nevěřili, že Percy špehoval. A o své roli v jeho smrti. Musel jsem z Freda vymlátit duši, aby mě začal brát vážně.“ 

„George?“ 

Charlie se zadíval na hřbety svých rukou. Dokud se nevrátil domů, odmítl kohokoliv nechat ošetřit své modřiny a šrámy, aby dvojčata nezapomněla, že se jim postavil oběma najednou – George samozřejmě přišel Fredovi na pomoc – a že to může udělat zas. 

„Z něj taky.“ 

Podíval se Snapeovi do očí. „Hleďte, vím, že Percy byl otrava, zvlášť v jejich očích, ale byl to můj malý bráška a dostal jsem ho na starost, když se dvojčata narodila. Záleželo mi na něm a měl jsem ho rád. A kdybych byl doma častěji, nebo se víc zajímal, co se v Británii děje... jenže jsem se nezajímal a Percy byl, jaký byl. Kdyby moji rodiče zjistili, že dvojčata svojí nevymáchanou hubou způsobila Percyho smrt... Máma se ještě nevzpamatovala z Ginny a pro mámu i pro tátu by to mohlo být moc. Mimochodem, Bill to ví. Zrovna teď tu informaci využívá, aby dvojčata udržel pod kontrolou. Mají celkem respekt z jeho zaklínačských schopností. I když abych řekl pravdu, netuším, jak dlouho jim slušné chování vydrží, až se Bill s Novým rokem vrátí ke svým povinnostem v Egyptě.“ 

Snape pohlédl na ubrousek, který zmuchlal, zatímco poslouchal. „Je mi líto, že zemřel takhle. Percy měl dostat svoji chvíli na výsluní.“ 

Charlie přikývl. „No, abychom se vrátili k přítomnosti, jakmile jsem se od táty doslechl, co s vámi ministerstvo chystá, ředitelka a já jsme si o tom nápadu párkrát promluvili a měla pocit, že by stálo za to ho vyzkoušet.“ 

Charlie vstal. „Je pozdě a musím vám ukázat, kde budete bydlet. Zvlášť když za vámi Marise pošle další jídlo. Na procházku po táboře je moc tma, tak vám rovnou předvedu vaše bydlení. Je to v návštěvní síni, abychom vás ujistili, že na vás stran přijetí místa nijak nenaléháme.“ 

Snapeovo zasmání nahánělo husí kůži. „A co se mi stane, když odmítnu?“ 

Charlie potřásl hlavou. „Nic. Můžete tu zůstat, dokud si nenajdete jiné místo k životu. Chápeme okolnosti, Severusi. Je to jen nabídka. Ne vydírání. Tady najdete jen dračí jezdce, žádné bystrozory.“


	3. Část třetí

Pokoj byl mnohem větší než jeho cela. Čistší, teplejší, světlejší. Postel, ač úzká, byla širší než jeho vězeňské lůžko, s čistým povlečením a několika dekami. 

„V šatníku jsou deky navíc. Celá budova je oteplována vytápěcím kouzlem, ale někomu to nestačí. Jo, jsou tam taky nějaké šaty. Nevěděli jsme, jestli vám dovolí něco si s sebou přinést...“ 

Snape přestal upírat pohled na postel. „Nic. Jen to, co mám na sobě.“ 

Charlie se kousl do jazyka. „No to nevadí.“ Ukázal na velký dvoudvéřový šatník v rohu. „Máme tu vždycky nějaké náhradní, protože návštěvníci si s oblibou něco zapomenou nebo se dostanou příliš blízko mladému drakovi. Jorgi má sklony podpalovat návštěvníkům oblečení. Vždycky jim říkáme, že to byla nehoda, ale tomu mizernému drakovi to připadá zábavné.“ 

Snape jen zabručel. 

„Jo, a koupelna je za těmihle dveřmi. Máte ji společnou s druhým pokojem pro hosty, ale nikdo tu teď není. Když budete chtít, nejspíš budete mít čas se vykoupat nebo osprchovat, než se ukáže Martin.“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny, jako by na tom nezáleželo. Ale Charlie měl dojem, že si pustí vodu, sotva za ním zapadnou dveře. 

„Zastavím se tu ráno, abych vás tu provedl.“ 

„Kdy se setkám s ředitelkou?“ 

Charlie byl na odchodu, ruku na klice. „Za pár dní. Je na sjezdu ředitelů rezervací. Tak já půjdu. Kdybyste něco potřeboval, řekněte Martinovi.“ 

„Weasley.“ 

Charlie se napůl venku ze dveří ohlédl. 

„Děkuju vám.“ 

Charlie se zazubil „Rádo se stalo.“ 

Snape byl až po bradu ponořený do vody – do _horké_ vody. Jediná očista, kterou mu za poslední dva roky dovolili, bylo, ze začátku, jednou za týden čistící kouzlo, které na něj a jeho šaty seslal bystrozor, a později, když se našla Albusova myslánka, studená sprcha dvakrát týdně. 

Usilovně se snažil nepodlehnout spánku, ale když se podruhé přistihl, jak usíná, s lítostí se vyškrábal z vany a osušil se ručníkem, do jehož tloušťky a délky by se ten, který měl dovolený předtím, vešel čtyřikrát. Do druhého ručníku, jenž visel na držáku nejblíž u dveří, se zabalil. Nemyslel si, že by snesl obléknout se znova do šatů, které nosil dva roky. 

Když otevřel dveře šatníku, našel police s trojím spodním prádlem, čtyřmi páry ponožek, tlustým tmavošedým svetrem – díky bohu bez weasleyovského vzoru – a dlouhou teplou noční košilí. Tmavě zelenou, ne šedivou, jako míval, ale komu na tom záleželo. Vklouzl do ní a objevil ladící župan na skobě na druhých dveřích, za kterými se skrývaly také černý hábit a dvě košile – jedna fialová a druhá zelená s ohavným esovitým vzorkem – a dva páry černých keprových kalhot. Na dně v jedné půlce šatníku ležely bačkory. 

Umytý, nakrmený a oblečený pokoj prozkoumal pozorněji. Jednoduchá postel se nepodobala jeho staré v Bradavicích, ale když se na ni posadil, ukázalo se, že je pohodlná. Natáhl se a shrnul ložní prádlo, aby mezi přikrývkou a prostěradlem odhalil teplou peřinu. Navíc byla postel dost dlouhá na jeho výšku. Nebude muset spát se skrčenými koleny. 

U postele byl noční stolek s lampičkou. V jeho zásuvce našel několik kapesníků, pár teplých vlnou obroubených ponožek – Albusovi... Zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil ponožky zpátky, ale pak se tu myšlenku přinutil dokončit. Albusovi by se moc líbily. 

Pod zásuvkou byla polička s několika knihami. Přelétl očima jejich hřbety a napadlo ho, jestli to byl Weasley, kdo zařídil, aby byly v angličtině. Jedna z nich zaujala jeho pozornost: _Dějiny dračích rezervací_. Vzal ji do ruky a zběžně pročítal obsah, dokud nezjistil, že v ní vskutku je kapitola věnovaná rumunské rezervaci. Než knížku zavřel, zapamatoval si číslo stránky. 

V dalším rohu pokoje byl malý psací stůl s židlí a stojací lampou a hned vedle od pohledu pohodlné křeslo. Koberec na podlaze byl hustý, třebaže vybledlé zelené barvy svědčily, že není nový. 

Ve srovnání s jeho předešlým příbytkem to byla královská komnata. Přemýšlel, jak dlouho v ní bude smět bydlet. 

Hůlkou si rozžehl lampičku na nočním stolku a naskládal si polštáře, aby si mohl natažený v posteli číst. 

Dostal se v historii rezervace skoro až k jedenáctému století, když se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. Snape znehybněl a sotva dýchal. Zaklepání? Kdo...? A pak si vzpomněl na slib druhého jídla, které přinese nějaký Martin. 

Vyklouzl z postele a jen se díval na dveře a pokoušel se uklidnit svoje rozbušené srdce. 

Ozvalo se druhé zaklepání. 

Nemohl svoje nohy donutit k pohybu. Co jestli zjistili, že možná přece jenom udělali chybu? Že mu teď řeknou, ať se klidí pryč? 

Třetí zaklepání. 

„Hej. Chcete to jídlo nebo ne? Mě je to úplně ukradený, ale ani minutu si nemyslete, že se budu trápit s Marise, až to vyhodím.“ 

Ten tón, ta hrozba vyhozeného jídla jeho nohy přiměly k pohybu. 

Ze směru hlasu hádal na mrzoutského domácího skřítka, i když slýchal, že domácí skřítkové odmítali pracovat v blízkosti draků. Ne, do pokoje se s tácem, který nechal nejistě balancovat na kraji nočního stolku, nahrnul skřet a rychle pokoj zase opustil. Ve dveřích se ten skřet, který se musel jmenovat Martin, zastavil, aby se mohl přes rameno zamračit: „Nečekejte takovýhle služby každej den, mistře lektvarů. A koukejte ten podnos ráno vrátit.“ 

Potom se s mumláním v jazyce, který Snape nepoznal, vydal pryč chodbou a zmizel za rohem. Snape sebou trhl, když práskly vstupní dveře, a přemýšlel, jestli tomu skřetovi nebude dlužný omluvu, až ho příště uvidí. 

Svoji druhou misku polévky snědl mnohem pomaleji, namáčel do ní malou šišku chleba a tekutinu vždycky nejdřív vysál, než si kousl. Dostal k ní také sklenici mléka kouzlem udržovanou teplou, dokud ji nevypije. Potom jeho oči odmítly zůstat otevřené, a tak se oddal nezměrnému potěšení, které představovalo zachumlání se do čistě, voňavě povlečené postele. 

Noční můru samozřejmě čekal. Několik vyděšených minut mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že nestojí na vršku bradavické věže, že tam s ním není Draco. Že mu Albus neleží zhroucený u nohou. 

Šel si do koupelny opláchnout obličej a vyhýbal se přitom svému odrazu v zrcadle, a pak se vrátil k teplu své postele. Tentokrát spal až do rána.


	4. Část čtvrtá

Když se ozvalo zaklepání, Snape už byl připravený, oblečený do svých „nových“ šatů. Barvu košilí ovšem přeměnil na střízlivou černou. Čekal Wesleyho, a tak ho mladá žena po jeho boku trochu překvapila. 

Z představování bylo jasně znát, jak je Charlie hrdý a šťastný. „Severusi, rád bych vás seznámil se svojí ženou Katrinou. Nebo jak se jí tady říká Katrinou Čudo-udoinou.“ 

Stačil jediný pohled a bylo jasné, že ta žena byla také dračí jezdec. Vysoká jako Charlie, s jeho podsaditou postavou. Dlouhé černé vlasy měla svázané do ohonu, z nějž se už několik prstýnků stačilo vysvobodit. Její nejlepší rys byly oči, černé, jasné a plné života. Nebyla krásná – rozhodně ne v porovnání s Fleur Delacour-Weasleyovou –, ale Snape nepochyboval, že Charliemu připadá překrásná. 

„Paní Weasleyová.“ uklonil se zdvořile. 

Mýlil se. Nejhezčí na ní byl její smích. 

„Prosím. Už jsem toho o vás od Charlieho tolik slyšela, že musím trvat na Katrině. Jsem tak ráda, že vás poznávám.“ 

Její angličtina byla naučená, žádné překládací kouzlo. S lehkým přízvukem. Jako na mnoha místech, kde lidé pocházeli z mnoha různých jazykových zázemí, i tady angličtina sloužila jako společná řeč. 

„Potěšení je zcela na mé straně.“ 

Katrina se otočila k Charleymu a zavrtěla hlavou. „Myslela jsem, že jsi říkal, že je hrubý.“ 

A také ráda škádlila. 

Charlie trochu zčervenal a Snape měl najednou tak dobrou náladu jako už dlouho ne. „To je proto, paní Katrino, že jste nebyla moje studentka. Můžu předpokládat, že jste inteligentní, kdežto u bývalých studentů vím přesně, jak si stojí. Prosím, já jsem Severus.“ 

Charlie zavrčel: „Mohli bychom jít na snídani, dokud mi ještě zbývá nějaké ego?“ 

Snape se otočil a očaroval podnos s nádobím z předešlého večera, aby je následoval. 

Venku Charlie vyrazil vedle své ženy, její ruku ve své, a Snape kráčel po jejím druhém boku, za sebou vznášející se podnos. 

V denním světle se mohl lépe rozhlédnout po táboře. Tedy po tom, co z něj bylo lze vidět. 

Byl obrovský. Mnohem větší, než čekal. 

Zeleň byla řídká, protože půda byla převážně kamenitá. Rostla tu tráva, ale vypadalo to, že s tenkou vrstvou hlíny svádí boj o přežití. I stromy byly zakrslé, přesto se držely svého místa, pokroucené horskými větry. Tu a tam přidávaly táboru barvu odolnější kvetoucí rostliny. 

Budovy byly povětšinou přízemní, a pokud to bylo jen trochu možné, tiskly se ke kopci nebo vyvýšenině. Nejspíš na ochranu před zimními vichry. Čemu Charlie a Katrina říkali větřík, připomínalo větry na Skotské vysočině, kde přišel ve vyšších polohách plášť vhod i uprostřed léta. Snape pochyboval, že je v Karpatech někdy skutečně horko. 

„Soukromé domky jsou támhle za tím kopcem,“ vysvětlil Charlie. „Dračí ohrady tudyhle dolů. Většina draků sídlí v horách, ale pár si jich držíme poblíž. Staré, kteří potřebují péči, mladé, kteří se nechali hloupě zranit, a pochopitelně ty, kteří jsou vycvičení pro jezdce. Úřední kanceláře jsou tam,“ ukázal na jedinou dvoupodlažní budovu v okolí postavenou na vyvýšenině. „Tam je taky sídlo ředitelky. A podívejte. To je škola. Není nijak zvlášť velká, protože tu nemáme moc dětí.“ 

Jeho tón ve Snapeovi probudil ostražitost. Zdaleka nebyl tak veselý, tajil napětí. 

„Mistr uzdravování je v téhle budově. Je blíž dračím ohradám, protože má na starosti hlavně draky.“ 

Další napětí. Ne že by bilo do očí, ale Snape strávil nasloucháním podtextu příliš mnoho let, aby mu uniklo. 

„Síň lektvarů je támhleta. Je zamčená od té doby, co odešel náš poslední mistr lektvarů.“ 

Síň se podobala menší stáji. Jako ostatní budovy byla postavena ze silných prken, která byla kdysi natřená jakousi hnědočervenou barvou, a měla břidlicovou střechu. Než se Snape stačil Charlieho zeptat, kdy ji může vidět, ozval se za nimi výkřik. Snape se prudce otočil, hůlku vytaženou a hotov k obraně, než si uvědomil, že příčina toho výkřiku s ním nemá nic společného. Nádobí na podnose zacinkalo. 

„Rvačka! V dolních ohradách!“ 

Charlie vypadal rozpolceně. Katrina ho poklepala po paži. „Na snídani mě doprovodí Severus. Běž.“ 

Ti dva sledovali, jak se Charlie s hůlkou v ruce přidává k ostatním, kteří běží za křikem. 

Katrina vsunula ruku kolem Snapeovy paže. „Dolní ohrady znamenají mladé býčky. To se stává.“ 

„Neměla byste se k nim přidat?“ 

Obrátila se s ním směrem k jídelní síni. „Ne. Teď mám volnější službu.“ 

Pochopil proč, jakmile podnos ležel na stole a Katrina si svlékla lehký plášť, který měla proti rannímu horskému chladu. 

„Jste těhotná.“ 

Usmála se a posadila se na židli, kterou jí přistavil. „Pět měsíců.“ 

Sedl si proti ní. „Dvojčata?“ 

Katrina při rozkládání ubrousku zaváhala. Podívala se na něj, naklonila hlavu na stranu a poněkud hlasitě si povzdechla. „Co se mi za tu chvíli podařilo provést, abych vás rozladila tolik, že mi přejete takové prokletí?“ 

Navzdory škádlivému tónu se v jejím hlase ozval nádech... strachu? 

„Nic takového. Jen mě napadlo, jestli se bude svět muset potýkat s dalším párkem dvojčat z rodu Weasleyů. Pokud vím, paní Grangerová-Weasleyová i paní Delacour-Weasleyová obě zplodily po páru.“ 

Zadívala se na svůj talíř. „Žádná dvojčata. Možná nebude ani tohle.“ Najednou se její oči na jeho vkus až příliš třpytily. „Dračí jezdci mají velké potíže donosit děti. Nějak to souvisí s dlouhodobým vlivem dračí magie. Tohle je moje druhé těhotenství. O první dítě jsem přišla někdy touhle dobou.“ 

„Chápu.“ Snape teď rozuměl Charlieho tónu. Přemýšlel, jakou útěchu by jí měl nabídnout, když tu se u vedle něj zjevila Marise a podnos s jídlem. 

„Katrino Čudo-udoina, pro vás ovesná kaše s rozinkami a smetanou. Mistře lektvarů, vy máte s medem a skořicí. A pro každého mléko. Oba vás uvidím na svačině.“ 

Snape chtěl té ženě říct, že on rozhodne, kdy bude jíst, ale zaplavila ho vůně medu a skořice. 

Katrina se zachichotala. „Nesnažte se. Co se jídla týče, Marise má vždycky pravdu.“ 

Jak lidé vcházeli do jídelní síně, zdravili Katrinu stejným jménem, které použil Charlie, když ji představoval, kývli na Snapea a nechali je být. Ovšem z pohledů, které na ně vrhali od svých stolů, bylo jasné, že jsou oba předmětem hovoru. 

Když si Katrina otírala ústa, zašeptala: „Nejsou si jistí, jestli u nás zůstanete.“ 

„Opravdu se baví o tomhle?“ Snape zauvažoval, jestli takhle dobré jídlo stojí za to, aby se nechal okukovat. 

„Opravdu. Potřebujeme mistra lektvarů. Z mnoha důvodů.“ 

Podíval se na ni, svolný tvářit se, že má pravdu. „Kde berete svoje lektvary?“ 

„V tuhle chvíli vaří ty, které umí, mistr uzdravování. Léčit umí dobře, ale lektvary už mu tak nejdou. Ty, které přesahují jeho schopnosti, kupujeme za vysoké ceny od ostatních rezervací. Některé z nich se hodí pro jejich draky, ale ne pro naše. Lektvary, které připravoval náš minulý mistr lektvarů, taky nebyly moc dobré.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Není lehké najít mistra lektvarů ochotného pracovat tolik hodin a za takové peníze, které může rezervace nabídnout.“ 

Snapeovi se kupodivu ulevilo, místo aby se cítil uražený, že naznačila, že dobrý mistr lektvarů by se při práci pro rezervace nenechal přistihnout ani omylem. Věděl, že kdyby okolnosti byly jiné, nebyl by tady a nedoufal by, že je nabídka zaměstnání skutečná. 

„Kde berete lektvary nutné při komplikovaném těhotenství?“ 

„Navštěvuju léčitelku v Sofii. Odmítá přijít sem. Bojí se, že by ji sežral drak.“ 

Komplikovanému těhotenství mohlo těžko pomoci muset se _přemisťovat_ za léčitelem. Snape přemýšlel, jaké lektvary Katrina používá. Ne že by jí bez cizího vedení dokázal nějak zvlášť pomoct; o těhotenství nevěděl nic kromě toho jak mu předejít nebo ho přerušit. Ten druhý lektvar Pomfreyová obyčejně potřebovala aspoň párkrát do roka. 

„Potřebuju se projít. Doprovodíte mě, Severusi? Mohli bychom zajít k ohradám podívat se, jak se chovají býčci.“ 

Pomohl jí do pláště a nabídl jí ruku. 

Býčci byli omráčení. Mistr uzdravování se zabýval šrámy a kousanci, kdežto přítomní dračí jezdci stáli kolem s hůlkami v rukou a dávali pozor, aby svoji práci mohl dělat v bezpečí. 

„Omračovací kouzla vždycky nezabírají,“ vysvětlila Katrina. „Někteří draci mají vlastní magii, která je odpuzuje, nebo se z nich dokážou vzpamatovat rychleji, než člověk čeká. Ani dva nereagují stejně. Stáří, plemeno, temperament, to všechno se musí vzít v úvahu. Například Jorgi, ten býček, co je u něj mistr uzdravování, není tak nebezpečný jako Zmej, i když jsou oba ukrajinští železnobřiší. Je o pár let mladší a má lepší povahu. Vlastně je tak trochu šašek.“ 

Snape si lehce odfrkl při představě, že nějaký drak může být „tak trochu šašek“. 

Katrina se usmála, ale pokračovala ve výkladu. „Zmej jednou bude nejspíš chovný, a tak je útočnější.“ 

„V _Dějinách dračích rezervací_ jsem se minulou noc dočetl, že v téhle je mnoho druhů. Když spolu dva z jednoho druhu bojují takhle, jak si rozumí ti ostatní?“ 

„Stejně dobře.“ Katrina se tiše zasmála jeho pozvednutému obočí. „Máme tu víc než jen místní plemena, protože pro ně máme mnohem víc místa. Drakům trvá desítky let, než dospějí, a dožívají se dvakrát nebo třikrát vyššího věku než kouzelníci. Menší rezervace se zaměřují na ochranu a péči o svá místní plemena, ale tady bereme vyděděnce, ty kteří z nějakého důvodu nezapadli do svého společenství, ty, kteří se ocitli na špatném místě...“ 

„Mám dojem, že za takových okolností k vám přišel norský ostrohřbetý jménem Norbert.“ 

Přikývla. „To je pěkný drak. Našel si místo v jeslích. Tam máme mláďata.“ 

„Mláďata?“ Připadalo mu, že už to je několik let, co se Hagridovi v krbu vylíhlo dračí vejce. 

„Říká se jim mláďata, dokud úplně nevyrostou. Z některých jsou mladíci po pouhých dvanácti letech. Jiným to může trvat dvacet. Dospělí jim říkáme, když dosáhnou věku pro rozmnožování.“ 

„Takže těmhle mladým drakům je?“ ukázal Snape na býčky. 

„Jorgimu je okolo pětadvaceti a Zmej je blízko čtyřicítce. Dalších dvacet let a bude zcela vyzrálý. To platí pro ukrajinské železnobřiché. Velští zelení a čínští ohniváči jsou menší, a tak dospívají rychleji. V tomhle věku už se můžou rozmnožovat. Norbert je někde uprostřed. Za nějakých šest let bude připravený opustit jesle a přidat se k mládeži.“ 

Zmej potvrdil Katrinina slova o odolnosti vůči omračovacím kouzlům, když zčista jasna prudce otočil hlavu, připravený zaútočit na jednoho z hlídačů. Odpověď ostatních na Snapea udělal dojem. Sotva drak pohnul hlavou, začali odříkávat nezbytná uklidňovací zaklínadla. 

„Udržujte toho zatraceného draka mimo!“ křikl mistr uzdravování. Potom vstal a pořádně Jorgiho, na kterém pracoval, poplácal po boku. Snape slyšel, jak ruka pleskla o šedivé, živoucí šupiny. „Fajn. Dostaňte někdo tohohle pitomce do zotavovací ohrady a tak měsíc ho držte Zmejovi z cesty.“ 

Snape Katrině pomohl posadit se na povlovný svah, ze kterého byl výhled na ohrady, a pak si k ní přisedl. Věděl, že její oči sledují jistou zrzavou hlavu, která je na jeho vkus příliš blízko hlavě bojechtivého draka. Katrina naproti tomu vypadala jen zvědavě, stejně jako několik dalších hlídačů, kteří se k nim připojili. 

„Kdo si začal?“ zeptal se jeden. 

„Jorgi. Lituju toho, kdo na něm bude létat. Ten zatracený drak nemá ani tolik rozumu, co myš.“ 

„Aspoň se na něm bude létat líp než na Zmejovi. Ten bude na křídlech příšerný. Horší než Zmejuka!“ 

„Pochybuju, že se na něm někdy bude létat,“ vložila se do hovoru Katrina. „Je naprostý vůdce.“ 

„A ona není?“ Ozval se smích. 

„Hej,“ zvolal ten, co mluvil první, „Katrina Čudo-udoina si myslí, že zvládnout Zmejuku je hračka!“ 

Snape se k mladé ženě naklonil blíž. „Proč vám říkají Katrina Čudo-udoina?“ 

Mávla nad pošťuchováním rukou a vysvětlila: „Ti z nás, kdo létají, svému drakovi patří, ne on nám. Přežijí nás, i třetí generaci. Proto dostáváme jejich jména. Já létám na Čudo-udo, což je miloučká rumunská dlouhorohá dračice, a Charlie létá na Goryniškovi, takže to z něj dělá Charlieho Goryniškova.“ 

„Taky dlouhorohý?“ 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne. Peruánský zmijozubý.“ Čekala na jeho reakci s jemným úsměvem. 

Snape zamrkal. I on věděl, že ač zmijozubí nejsou nijak zvlášť velcí, jsou jedovatí. A lidožraví. 

Katrina se o něj opřela, jako by mu svěřovala tajemství. „Charlie ho ovládá zvlášť dobře. Ředitelka říká, že je to tím, že myslí podobně.“ 

„Úzce zaměřená mysl,“ pronesl Snape zamyšleně. „Dobrodružná, ale ne bláznivě.“ 

„Dlouho trvá, než se rozzlobí, ale když tomu jednou dá průchod, dovede být divoký.“ 

„Opravdu? Nevzpomínám si, že by se Charlie někdy rozzuřil.“ 

„Je to vzácné. Ale i tak je to hrůzostrašné. Pojďte. Musíme se hlásit Marise. To je další hněv, který je hrozivý, když vzkypí.“


	5. Část pátá

Ty dva dny, které ředitelce zbývaly do návratu ze sjezdu, mu Charlie a jeho žena dělali společnost. Dva dny vykrmování, odpočinku, procházek a seznamování se s táborem. 

Samotný tábor měl rozlohu asi deset akrů a byl zbudovaný na několika menších kopcích, které přiléhaly k útesu, z něhož vzlétali táboroví draci. Poloha osady ji nejspíš chránila před nejhoršími karpatskými větry a Snape usuzoval, že zimy tu budou mnohem drsnější, než jaké poznal ve Skotsku. 

Prohlédl si nejen ukrajinské železnobřiché, ale byl představen i Čudo-udo, když se Katrina vydala na denní kontrolu své dračice. Létat na ní nemohla, ale musela s ní zůstat ve spojení. Charlie trval na tom, že je jenom spravedlivé, aby se setkal s Goryniškem. 

Dlouhorohá dračice měla tmavě zelené šupiny, které odrážely světlo jasně zeleným jiskřením, a uprostřed čela měla dlouhý zlatě zbarvený roh. Velmi podobný jednorožímu pomyslel si Snape a také to řekl. Katrina se zasmála. 

Gorynišek měl barvu mědi, skoro stejný odstín jako Charlieho vlasy. Byl menší než Čudo-udo, možná čtyři a půl metru dlouhý a jeho šupiny byly, jak ho Charlie ujistil, hladké na dotek. Snapeovi připadalo, že se na něj ta potvora dívá, jako by odhadovala, jaké by z něj bylo sousto. Nechal si to pro sebe. 

Na to, kolik bylo v rezervaci draků, totiž 223 při posledním sčítání, se o ně staralo méně lidí, než předpokládal. Lidských obyvatel tábora bylo 107, jelikož několik dračích jezdců mělo rodiny, ale skutečný počet těch, kteří pracovali přímo s draky byl okolo šedesáti. 

Opravdu tu nebyli žádní domácí skřítkové, ale o mnoho aspektů života v táboře se starala rodina místních skřetů, kteří byli součástí rezervace od jejího zrodu. Martin byl Marisin pomocník; kvestor, správce a ředitelčin tajemník všichni prošli školením v pobočce Gringottových. 

Když Charlie trval na tom, že je čas, aby si Katrina šla odpočinout, Snape se vrátil do svého pokoje a buď spal nebo si četl. Dozvěděl se, že rezervace byla založena federací v roce 534 před naším letopočtem, aby místní neničili nalezená vajíčka. Že hory v téhle v téhle oblasti byly první nezakreslitelný prostor o takové rozloze. V průběhu staletí rezervace přijímala další druhy, takže se její rozloha rozrůstala tolik, že dnes je rumunská rezervace druhá největší po čínské. Jak na rezervace začal dorážet mudlovský pokrok, jako třeba ve Walesu, bylo těžší a těžší zachovat místa nezakreslitelná. Proto se přistupovalo ke kontroverznímu zavírání malých rezervací a vyvážení jejich draků do zatím ještě nepřístupných oblastí. 

Snape Charliemu jednou naznačil, že by neměl nic proti návštěvě síně lektvarů, jak se jí tu říkalo, ale buď byl ten náznak pro Charlieho příliš jemný nebo mu Charlie prostě nevěnoval pozornost. 

Třetího dne zrovna snídali, když k jejich stolu přistoupila vysoká, impozantní žena oblečená v prostém námořnicky modrém hábitu. Snape a Charlie vstali na uvítanou. 

Zatímco je Charlie představoval, Snape si ředitelku, ženu, která má v rukou jeho budoucnost, prohlížel. 

Byla vysoká jako on, s širokými rameny a pevnými boky. Měla velké kosti pokryté svaly, které si nepochybně vypěstovala během desetiletí práce s draky. Pomyslel si, že teď určitě díky sjezdům a úřednickým povinnostem váží o trochu víc, než když na místo ředitelky nastupovala. To ji činilo dvakrát širší než byl on. Šedé vlasy měla krátce zastřižené. Nebyla krásná, rozhodně ne roztomilá, ale její tvář byla pevná se stavbou kostí, jež ji téměř krášlila. Snape hádal, že už oslavila sté narozeniny. 

Vzdor tomu byl stisk její ruky pevný. Její ruce byly hrubé, což znamenalo, že stále létá – Charlie mu vysvětlil, že se do své pozice pozvedla z jezdkyně. Na Snapea působila dojmem ovládané síly, jako by oba věděli, že by bez větší námahy mohla kosti jeho ruky zlámat, kdyby se jí zachtělo. Měla také pár překvapivě mladých zelených očí, jež Snapeovi až příliš připomínaly jistého chlapce, který žil. Na způsobu, jakým si ho měřila, nebylo nic shovívavého. Snape si spočítal, že věděla na svrček přesně, zač stojí. Také došel k závěru, že ať bude jeho nepřítel nebo spojenec, nebude radno ji podceňovat. 

„Severusi Snape. Mistře lektvarů. Ať vás Charlie Goryniškův nasměruje na desátou do mé kanceláře. Pak si promluvíme.“ 

A s pokývnutím ke Katrině odkráčela houpavou chůzí někoho, kdo strávil desítky let na hřbetě draka. 

„Na kom létala?“ zeptal se Snape, když si sedali. Ohlédl se na velké hodiny na zdi, které kromě toho, že mláďata v jeslích potřebují nakrmit, ukazovaly, že je teprve osm hodin. 

„Na hebridském černém. Ještě tu pořád je, v jeskyních pro staré draky.“


	6. Část šestá

„Co jste mu udělala?“

Ředitelka vzhlédla od své ovesné kaše a zvedla obočí na Marise, která stála s rukama v bok u jejího stolu.

„Udělala? Komu?“

„Mistrovi lektvarů.“

Ředitelka se zamračila. „Nic jsem našemu _možnému_ mistrovi lektvarů neudělala. Pouze jsem mu řekla, že se s ním sejdu v deset. Proč?“

„Potom, co jste s ním mluvila, už nic nesnědl. A to není dobře. Když sem dorazil, vypadal jako smrt. Nemůže si dovolit vynechávat jídlo.“

Ředitelka přikývla, neboť věděla, že přít se s Marise, když se chová jako kvočna, je k ničemu. Ale v duchu si poznamenala, že ten člověk není tak lhostejný, jak se zdál.

Do předpokoje ho slyšela dorazit na vteřinu přesně v devět padesát pět. To se jí líbilo. Znamenalo to, že její tajemník Glowacký bude potěšen. Ani moc brzo, aby to skřeta obtěžovalo, ani moc pozdě, aby se vztekal, že to je urážka jejího postavení. Pět minut značilo, že bude dochvilný, ale nebude na obtíž, a ona bude ušetřena Glowackého mumlání.

Pro rozhovor příznivé znamení.

A oslovoval ji paní ředitelko. Tahle formálnost se jí také zamlouvala.

Ale nebyl jen nervózní. Téměř se bál. Ne že by to dával najevo svým chováním. Hlas měl vyrovnaný, stisk jeho ruky byl pevný, ale oči ho prozrazovaly. Věděla toho o poměrech v Británii dost, aby na základě svých znalostí mohla usuzovat, že jeho nedávný život nebyl snadný. Její protějšek z velšské rezervace se o vyřešení této záležitosti zvlášť zajímal, protože bude mít důsledky i pro něj. V odpověď na její diskrétní dotazy se vytasil s kupou informací – předpokládala, že trochu předpojatých.

Dozvěděla se, že její potenciální mistr lektvarů není oblíbený, navzdory tomu, že za vítěznou stranu nasadil život. A to mohla zrovna tak snadno vyhrát strana druhá, a byl by na tom lépe. Ne, raději zůstal věrný tomu Albusovi Brumbálovi a musel za to pykat.

Draci byli tolik srozumitelnější než lidé, ať už mudlové nebo kouzelníci.

Chtěla, aby se trochu uvolnil, a tak Glowackého požádala, aby přinesl čaj. Skřet se na ni zamračil, ale neřekl nic. Poznala, že jí to neprošlo, když se ozvalo zaklepání a do dveří vstoupil s podnosem Martin. Marise mu přidala talíř malých sendvičů. Na to bylo sice trochu brzy, ale pak si ředitelka vzpomněla na onu nedotčenou snídani.

Rozhovor vedla jen o lektvarech, ptala se na jeho kvalifikaci, úspěšnost jeho studentů, jeho zkušenosti s lektvary neurčenými pro lidi. Co se stalo v jeho minulosti ji nezajímalo, pokud se to nedotýkalo lektvarů. Každý měl nějakou minulost a mnozí z nich by neobstáli před hlubším zkoumáním o nic víc než on. Někteří lidé do rezervace přicházeli rovnou ze školy, jako Charlie Goryniškův, ale jiní, jako Ivan Zmejučin a Meredith Feragonova, přišli s touhou začít znovu.

Pro ni bylo důležité jen, jak mohl ten který člověk být užitečný jejím drakům.

A člověk, který dovede běžně připravit tak náročné lektvary jako vlkodlačí, byl někdo, koho ve svém týmu chtěla.

Marise měla pravdu. Byl příliš hubený. Ale to nechá na starosti kuchařce. Jakmile začne pracovat, přestane být tak nervózní. Je nutné doplnit zásoby nespočtu lektvarů; na přemýšlení nebude mít čas.

Položila hrnek, ze kterého upíjela čaj. „Tak, nebudeme v tomhle rozhovoru pokračovat v síni lektvarů?“

Cestou ke stavení kousek od síně uzdravování nemluvili. Tedy ne jeden na druhého. Glowacký je následoval ven, v rukou svazek papírů, aby jí ne zcela jemně připomněl, že zatímco byla pryč, papírování se pěkně nakupilo.

„Je prázdná, co nás náš poslední mistr lektvarů opustil.“ Vytáhla hůlku, aby odklela ochranná kouzla, která bránila ve vstupu.

„Vyrozuměl jsem, že upadl v nemilost.“

Tedy, zbývalo mu dost odvahy postavit se k situaci čelem. „Ano. Okrádal nás. Objednával si u kvestora zásoby, které jsou vždycky té nejvyšší kvality, jaká je k mání. Potom je prodával a nahrazoval levnějšími, méně účinnými, podřadnějšími. Skoro jsme kvůli tomu přišli o draka.“

Jeho pohoršení se zdálo nelíčené. Měla ráda lidi, kteří byli na svou práci hrdí. U takových byla menší pravděpodobnost, že budou podvádět.

„Vyčítám mu to, ale chápu ho,“ pokračovala a rozsvítila síň několika _Lumos_. „Zajišťujeme bydlení a jídlo, ale i s tím se plat neblíží tomu, na co jste zvyklý z Bradavic.“

„Nepotřebuju toho moc,“ odpověděl jí trochu nepřítomně, jak se pozorně rozhlížel po síni.

Byl to velký otevřený prostor zhruba o velikosti ohrady pro ukrajinského železnobřichého. Draci si žádali mnohem větší objemy lektvarů než lidé. Velikost prostoru tomu odpovídala. Byly tu truhlice a soudky na sušené přísady a kádě na tekuté. Do největších kotlů by se vešlo sto litrů, a tomu byla přizpůsobena velikost ohnišť, nad nimiž visely.

Síň byla dobře větraná, což znamenalo, že když nehoří ohně je studená – dobrá, v zimně mrazivá – a v létě potřebuje ochlazovací kouzla těch pár dnů, kdy teplota přece jen stoupne dost vysoko, aby se dala považovat za místní vlnu veder. V téhle výšce jsou v Karpatech chladná i léta.

O jeho schopnostech ředitelka neměla pochyb, ale napadlo ji, jestli si nebude muset zvykat na změnu množství.

Ne, to mu starosti očividně nedělalo. Strčil hlavu do kotlíku a vynořil se zamračený. Přejel prstem po polici a zachmuřil se ještě víc. Otevřel skříně a zkusil lektvary, které po sobě nechal jeho předchůdce; žádný z nich nepoužili, jelikož mistr uzdravování k nim choval případnou nedůvěru. Snape jeden vyndal, odzátkoval lahvičku a přičichl si. „Žluklý. Ani na ně nedokázal dát slušné _Stabilis_.“ Vylil si trochu lektvaru na ruku, namočil do něj špičku jazyka a odplivl si.

„Ani to není to, co se píše na nálepce.“

Ředitelka se ovládla. Nesmí se tvářit příliš spokojeně. Za tohle nesmí Charliemu Goryniškovu zapomenout dát prémie. Pokud ovšem ten muž zůstane. Oba si budou muset projít zkušebním obdobím, byť se nezmínila, že ví, že nikde už lepší příležitost nedostane.

„Musí se to tu důkladně vyčistit,“ řekl mistr lektvarů.

„Promluvím o tom s Glowackým. Bude...“

„Ne, děkuju vám, radši bych to udělal sám. Tak uvidím, co je potřeba nahradit nejen stran přísad, ale i vybavení.“

„Sepište seznam všeho, co budete potřebovat. Dejte ho kvestorovi a on dohlédne, aby vše dorazilo co nejrychleji. Zdroje máme po ruce.“

„Je tu jen jeden problém, paní ředitelko.“

Zatraceně. Šlo to tak dobře. Ředitelka čekala, co uslyší.

„Nemám žádné knihy o lektvarech.“ Vypadal, že se za to přiznání skoro stydí. „A i kdybych měl ty, které jsem míval kdysi, pro péči o draky by moc užitečné nebyly.“

Podívala se na něj a usmála se. Něco jí říkalo, že tenhle mistr lektvarů, na rozdíl od svého předchůdce, jejich následující cíl vskutku ocení.

„Je to knihovna veškerého písemného materiálu o dracích.“

Knihovnice Něga, Glowackého sestra, je čekala. Zatímco recitovala pravidla vypůjčování, ředitelka pozorovala, jak mistrovy ruce hladí hřbety knih, jejichž názvy si postupně čte.

„Vy neposloucháte,“ zavrčela Něga.

Obě překvapil, když slovo od slova odříkal, co skřetice přednášela.

Vytáhl z police knížku, zacházeje s ní s jemností, jakou mistr chovu projevuje čerstvě vylíhlým mláďatům. Ředitelka a knihovnice si vyměnily pohled. Takový přístup Něga schvalovala, ačkoliv obě věděly, že by to nikdy neřekla nahlas.

„Praxe minulých mistrů lektvarů byla taková, že si lektvary, které nejvíc potřebovali, opisovali do vlastních knih. Ty pak byly jejich, pokud se rozhodli odejít. Něga se postará, abyste jich měl tolik, kolik budete potřebovat.“

Mistr lektvarů se na ně podíval s lehce zardělou tváří; tahle barva mu slušela. „Máte tady víc než jen knihy o dracích. Tohle je opis pojednání Louise Moreaua o použití žíní jednorožce v oživujících lektvarech z pátého století. Jediný další výtisk, o jehož existenci vím, je v soukromé knihovně ředitele Obecné univerzity vídeňského pokročilého studia magie. Chrání jej mnoha zaklínadly. Nemyslím, že ho za posledních padesát let četl někdo jiný než on. Má za to, že je to jediný dochovaný opis.“

Ředitelka pokrčila rameny, ale všimla si, že Něga vypadá mistrovým úžasem víc než potěšená.

A tím to mělo být odbyté. Co se ředitelky týkalo, měla teď mistra lektvarů, kterého mohla nechat dělat si svou práci.

Tak jednoduché to však nebylo. Dva dny na to stál před dveřmi její kanceláře Charlie Goryniškův a přál si s ní mluvit. Glowacký netušil proč, ale ji napadlo, jestli se něco nestalo Katrině Chudo-udoině. Těhotenství bylo pro všechny v táboře těžké. Dračí jezdkyně o děti přicházely velice snadno.

„Ne, Katrina je v pořádku. Ne, jde o Severuse. Nechodí na jídlo a od té chvíle, co jste ze síně lektvarů sňala ochranná kouzla a dovolila mu nastavit jeho vlastní, nepřestal v síni uklízet. Myslím, že ani nespal v posteli.“

Síň si péči žádala, ale že by tolik? Jak špinavá mohla být? Věděla, že se tři roky nepoužívala, ale přesto...

Řekla Charliemu Goryniškovu, ať si jde za svými povinnostmi, opustila kancelář a v ní zachmuřilého Glowackého a vydala se za svým mistrem lektvarů.

Měl na sobě zmáčený a roztrhaný starý černý hábit. Klečel a drhl široká dřevěná prkna ohlazená staletími používání. Uklízel po mudlovsku místo kouzly. Ale bylo to jeho místo a do toho, jak si ho uklízel, jí nic nebylo. Než uviděla, v jakém stavu jsou jeho ruce. Rozedrané. Do krve.

Ředitelka se opřela o dveře a zakroutila hlavou. Musí být opatrná. Jednání s nedračími lidmi jí nešlo lehce. Drakům a jejich opatrovníkům rozuměla. Ostatní, no...

Takže to vypadá, že kromě hrdosti na vlastní práci má její mistr lektvarů také nevyřešené potíže s minulostí.

Rozhlédla se a našla si stoličku, kterou přičarovala na místo, jež se muž právě chystal drhnout. Dala si pozor, aby nestoupla na nic už umytého, a posadila se.

„Mistře lektvarů.“

Překvapeně vzhlédl. Byl v jiném světě. Oči měl zarudlé, skelné únavou. Několikrát zamrkal, než na ni zaostřil.

„Paní ředitelko.“

Potřásla hlavou. „Takhle to nepůjde.“

Posadil se na patách a z obličeje mu jasně vyčetla zmatek. „Madam?“

Okázale si opřela lokty o kolena a bradu si podepřela pěstmi. „Rovnováha dračí rezervace stojí jen na několika věcech, věděl jste to, mistře lektvarů?“

Zavrtěl hlavou zjevně ztracený.

„Nejpřednější je zdraví a bezpečí draků.“ Čekala. Chvíli trvalo, než konečně přikývl.

„Ano.“ V hlase měl nejistý podtón.

„Pak přichází zdraví těch, kteří se o draky starají.“

Přikývl, nejspíš proto, že to od něj očividně očekávala. Epono! Vypadal vyčerpaně. Tvář vyhublá a šedá. Rty rozkousané.

„A to nezávisí je na mistrovi uzdravování, ale i na kuchařce. V našem případě na Marise.“

„Omlouvám se,“ zaskřehotal unaveně. „Nechápu.“

„Musíte si uvědomit, že naše Marise je kouzelná svým vlastním způsobem. Aniž by se o to snažila, odráží se v jejím vaření, jak se cítí. Když je šťastná, spokojená se životem, její jídlo je dobré, dobře uvařené, správně okořeněné. Když se zlobí, může být hodně ostré a mistr uzdravování pak rozdává lektvary na žaludek, dokud její hněv neochabne. Ale když je nešťastná, až k slzám, pak je to opravdu strašlivé. Její jídlo je tak slané, že se nedá pozřít. A vy, mistře lektvarů, ji do takového stavu přivádíte.“

„Já? Jak?“

„Kolik jídel jste zmeškal, mistře lektvarů? Kolik podnosů odnesl Martin nedotčených?“

Chtěl si promnout čelo, ale když v rukách ucítil bolest, spustil je a zadíval se do klína.

„Hleďte, mistře lektvarů, tohle si spolu musíme vyřídit. V naší rezervaci nikdo nevynechává ani nepřichází o jídlo. A ač je zdraví mých draků prvořadé, není jim teď nic, co by si žádalo, abyste se obešel bez spánku. Přejete-li si zůstat, znamená to nejméně tři jídla denně v jídelní síni, kde na vás Marise může dohlédnout, a v noci deset hodin spánku.“

„Paní...“

„Mistře lektvarů. Jelikož jste členem rezervace,“ řekla zpříma, „leží mi na srdci i vaše zdraví.“ Promluvila měkčeji. „Tak, dokážu pochopit, proč se takhle chováte. Chcete si tu přisvojit každý kousek. To je pěkný cíl. Že si z toho chcete udělat trest, ať už za cokoliv,“ pozvedla ruku, aby mu nedala promluvit, „s tím se budete muset vypořádat nějak jinak. Draci vás potřebují zdravého a schopného používat hlavu a ruce. Tři jídla denně a deset hodin spánku. Tedy,“ opravila se smířlivým tónem, „odpočinku.“

Pohlédl jí do očí a zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsou lektvary, které vyžadují míchání každých patnáct minut v průběhu třiceti hodin, mají-li být uvařeny pořádně. To se nedá obejít.“

„Automatické míchání.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. Ach, takže její mistr lektvarů je paličatý. To by mohlo být dobré znamení.

„Když se něco stane, dobrý mistr lektvarů musí být po ruce. Váš kvestor naznačil, že je váš rozpočet omezený, a sama jste si stěžovala na špatné lektvary. Musím být tady.“

„Ne každý lektvar vyžaduje takovou pozornost.“

„Ne. Ale mnohé ano. Pokud mají být připraveny pořádně a co nejúčinnější.“

Na chvíli se zamyslela. „Tři jídla denně v jídelní síni, nevěnujete-li se takovým lektvarům. Ale sám Marise upozorníte, co děláte, a sníte jídlo, které vám pošle. A co se spánku týče... chápu, že chcete udělat zásoby tolika lektvarů, kolik jich jen mistr uzdravování potřebuje, a tak rychle, jak je to možné. Ale naplánujte si ty zdlouhavé mezi prostými. A na noci, které budete trávit tady, si u správce požádejte o provizorní lůžko.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Křeslo a otoman. Na to jsem zvyklý.“

Povzdechla si. „Jdete si bezohledně za svým, mistře lektvarů.“

Ušklíbl se.

„Skončete podlahu, a vraťte se do svého pokoje. Bude tam na vás čekat jídlo.“ Vstala. „Až do zítřejšího dopoledne tu nechci vidět světlo. Je to jasné, mistře lektvarů?“

Pokrčil rameny a cukl sebou při tom, jako by konečně cítil svaly, které poslední dva dny namáhal. „Ano, paní ředitelko.“

Když se Snape dostal do svého pokoje v návštěvní síni, našel podnos naložený takovou spoustou jídla, že ho nebyl s to sníst na posezení, a lahvičku masti na svoje ruce. Štítek pravil:

DRAČÍ BALZÁM  
 _Na hrubé ruce pečovatelů o draky_


	7. Část sedmá

Mistr uzdravování byl vysoký muž, o hlavu vyšší než Snape. Řečenou hlavu měl oholenou, ale aby to vynahradil, nosil zastřiženou bradku. Byl také mnohem tlustší než Snape a navzdory jeho věku – byl o desítky let starší – Snape věděl, že ta tloušťka jsou svaly. Byl příkrý, daleko zvyklejší na draky než na lidi. 

Ukázal se v síni v den, kdy přišly zásoby. Vedle Snapea stáli s účty v rukou kvestor a správce a Snape skřetům ukazoval, co kam složit. Síň se plnila metrákovými pytli, dvacetikilovými bednami a pětilitrovými sklenicemi přísad. 

„Ach, tady jste,“ pravil mistr uzdravování a podával Snapeovi dlouhý seznam lektvarů vložený do knihy, jejíž stránky byly popsané jeho výrazným písmem. „Ředitelka mi říkala, že ještě nemáte založenou vlastní lektvarovou knihu, tak použijte moji. Vraťte mi ji, až budete moct.“ 

Kývl kvestorovi, otočil se a zmizel. Než přešel přes práh, zastavil se, aby přes rameno prohodil: „Je to seřazené podle důležitosti.“ 

Letmý pohled na seznam i knížku ukázal, že mistr uzdravování lektvarům skutečně příliš nerozumí. Recepty v knížce byly dost lehké i pro čtvrťáka a pokrývaly méně než pětinu lektvarů ze seznamu. Jelikož ještě nedorazily všechny přísady, Snape strávil odpoledne u stolu v knihovně pod Něginým bdělým pohledem. Znalosti, které měla o svém poli působnosti, se ukázaly jako nedocenitelné, když očima přelétla seznam, který mu mistr uzdravování dal, a našla mu svazky, jež se přípravy oněch lektvarů týkaly. 

Když nastal čas zamířit do jídelní síně, měl už většinu toho, co potřeboval, aby byl mistr uzdravování spokojený. Když míjel knihovnici, zastavil se. 

„Madam, děkuju vám za pomoc...“ 

Knihovnice byla překvapená. Nikdo kromě ředitelky si jí nikdy příliš nevšímal. 

„... a chtěl bych se zeptat, jestli bych nemohl využít vašeho přehledu o obsahu knihovny?“ 

„Ano?“ Něga kouzelníkům od přírody nedůvěřovala a tenhle byl pro ni, i přes svůj zájem a úctu k jejím drahocenným knihám, příliš nový. 

„Jsou tu nějaké informace o potratech u dračích jezdkyň? Proč k nim dochází? Co bylo podniknuto, aby se jim pomohlo donosit?“ 

Tak to byla jiná. Poslední mistr lektvarů chtěl vědět, jen jaké tu má vzácné knihy. Naštěstí je k policím poutala řetězová kouzla, která mohla uvolnit jenom ona, jinak by nezůstalo jen u krádeží přísad. 

„Uvidím, co najdu. A jestli tu budete chtít nechat ten seznam lektvarů, které jste nedokázal najít, uvidím, co by šlo dělat s tím.“ 

Člověk, který se ke knihám choval s úctou, již si zaslouží, se v dračí rezervaci neukazoval často. Dračí lidé tíhli víc k činnosti než ke studiu. Její zásoby přicházeli zkoumat jen zřídka, leda že si chtěli vypůjčit poslední časopis o dracích. Uvidí, co bude moct udělat, aby mu pomohla získat přízeň mistra uzdravování. 

Příprava dračích lektvarů, zjistil rychle Snape, si nežádala takovou zručnost, na jaké trval ve třídě. Přesto si při pátrání po receptech všiml, že existují varianty lišící se podle plemene, byť mistr uzdravování nic takového nenaznačil. Byl nejspíš zvyklý na všeobecně použitelný lektvar, který účinkoval napříč plemeny. Snape věděl, že jisté odvary potřeboval zoufale, a tak mu je uvařil v požadovaných množstvích. 

Netrvalo mu dlouho přijít na to, že míchat litrový kotlík není to samé, co míchat kotel, ve kterém je lektvaru padesát litrů. Jak poukázala ředitelka, dala se použít automatická míchací kouzla, ale Snapeovi se nelíbilo, že jediná taková kouzla, na něž narazil, dokázala míchat jen po směru nebo proti směru hodinových ručiček. Pro lepší smíchání přísad se totiž mnohem víc hodilo míchání do osmičky. Tuhle metodu používal on, vždycky ji používal, a nehodlal svoji techniku měnit. Trvalo mu dva dny, než kouzlo upravil na pohyb, který chtěl. 

S prvními várkami lektvarů, pro které mistr uzdravování poslal skřeta, Snape spokojený nebyl, ale bude mít čas a příležitost upravit je přesně podle svých představ. 

Mistr uzdravování byl spokojen nadmíru. Lektvary byly čerstvě uvařené, příslušně účinné, a pokud to znamenalo, že jednomu plemeni musí dát méně a jednomu více, no, tak to dělal odjakživa. Nic víc nečekal. Takže když se v jeho síni Snape ukázal a položil mu řadu otázek, trochu ho to zarazilo. Jednak ještě nezažil, že by nějaký mistr lektvarů byl tak vybíravý, co se týkalo odpovědí. Vlastně když o tom tak přemýšlel, tohle byl první mistr lektvarů, který přišel s dotazy. Nabídl mu, že mu dá podrobnější informace o všech plemenech, která v rezervaci žijí, a byl znovu překvapen, příjemně, že ho ten muž vzal za slovo. 

Nebyl družný člověk, ani co je jeho rodiny týkalo, ale když přišlo na draky, byl mistr uzdravování pokladnice vědomostí. A těžil z nějakých sedmdesáti let zkušeností. Když si mistr lektvarů začal dělat poznámky do těch svých knih, napadlo ho, jestli by to, co věděl, také neměl sepsat. Nebude mistrem uzdravování věčně, jak mu jeho žena často připomínala. Jeho děti o pokračování v rodinném řemesle zájem nejevily, ale měl pravnučku... 

Nikde nebylo řečeno, že mistr uzdravování musí být muž. A Isabella se za ním při každé návštěvě táhnula jako stín. Možná nastal čas vzít ji do učení. Věci, které poslední dva týdny probíral s mistrem lektvarů, mu pomohly ujasnit si, jak by ji učil. 

Když se mistr lektvarů objevil s žaludečním lektvarem pro jednoho z jejich dvou čínských ohniváčů... Ten zatracený drak sežral všechno, co mu připadalo zajímavé. Kdo měl vědět, co to bylo tentokrát? Mistr uzdravování odhalí, kvůli čemu je tak rozmrzelý, až to projde drakovým zažívacím traktem a on prohrabe jeho trus. 

Lektvar byl v lahvičce, ne v kotlíku – dostat ho ohniváči do chřtánu bude tím pádem mnohem snazší, byl ve správném množství pro ohniváče, ne železnobřichého, upravený přesně pro potřeby té potvory, tedy... 

Opatrně si začal říkat o konkrétní úpravy, jen aby zjistil, že na nich mistr lektvarů už pracuje. 

Když se příště viděl s ředitelkou, cítil potřebu jen tak mimochodem poznamenat: „Našla jste nám dobrého mistra lektvarů.“ 

Ředitelka málem zakopla; nevzpomínala si, kdy naposled mistr uzdravování pochválil mistra lektvarů. Když o tom tak přemýšlela, zřídka se pochvalně zmiňoval o komkoliv mimo draky nebo svou rodinu. 

Když se s ním viděla příště, už byl zase v pořádku a nadával na léčitelku, která do rezervace nechce přijít ze strachu, že bude sežraná za živa. Katrina Čudo-udoina vstoupila do šestého měsíce a všichni doufali, že dítě donosí. Naneštěstí začala mít křeče a naléhavě potřebovala léčitelku, které nadále odmítala přijít. 

„Zpropadeně, víte jak nerad ztrácím děti. A tohle není můj obor. Drakovi dokážu pomoct, ale člověku?“ 

Ředitelka s ním souzněla. Léčitelé zřídka stáli o to, nechat se poslat do dračí rezervace. Nemoci, s nimiž se museli potýkat, nebyly, s výjimkou popálenin, z těch obvyklých. A jak se vyhnout popáleninám věděl každý pořádný obyvatel tábora. 

„Dobře, že mistr lektvarů přišel na odvar, o kterém si myslí, že by mohl pomoct,“ zamumlal na odchodu z její kanceláře. 

Ředitelka našla, prostřednictvím MFK, léčitelku, jež svolila k návštěvě tábora, ale nechtěla zůstat. Šlo jako obvykle o peníze. Pokud byl ředitel opatrný, pro draky bylo většinou v rezervaci peněz dost, ale pro zaměstnance toho nad rámec jejich výplaty zbývalo velmi málo. Ti, kteří se zaslíbili rezervaci, to dělali spíš z lásky ke zvířatům, než proto, že by viděli příležitost obohatit se. 

Léčitelka odsouhlasila odvary, které jí mistr lektvarů poslal, dala pár doporučení a šla svou cestou. Katrina Čudo-udoina byla pro dohlednou budoucnost odkázána na lůžko, chtěla-li zůstat těhotná. 

Ředitelka věděla, že mistr lektvarů se s léčitelkou setkal, ale jediné, co z toho zjevně vzešlo, byly jeho další porady s mistrem uzdravování a pár nocí strávených v síni lektvarů místo v posteli. 

Dokud neprotestovala Marise... 

Jednou pozdě večer ho našla sedět v síni lektvarů u stolu, který byl přistavený k jednomu z ohnišť. Ač byl pozdní říjen a večer byl chladný, dveře byly otevřené, aby mohlo sálající teplo ohňů ven, a tak mohla prozkoumat půdu, ještě než se nechá vidět. Nad jedním ohněm se lehce kouřilo z malého kotlíku, zatímco nad jiným míchala jeden z největších kotlů dlouhá měchačka, jež jako by se pohybovala plavně sem a tam. Její mistr lektvarů si četl v tlustém svazku, který pokrýval téměř polovinu stolu, a vedle něj se vznášelo pero a zapisovalo jeho mumlání na pergamen, jenž se podle potřeby odvíjel. 

Všimla si, že v jedné ruce drží sendvič a při otáčení stránky si opatrně ukusuje, aby se drobečky sypaly na podlahu, a ne do knihy. Takovou ohleduplnost by knihovnice ocenila. 

Zaklepala na stěnu u dveří. „Mistře lektvarů.“ 

Vzhlédl a polkl, když vstával na uvítanou. „Jím,“ prohlásil a pozvedl ruku se sendvičem, jako by byl malý kluk přistižený při něčem, co nemá, a nabízel omluvu. 

Zasmála se. „To vidím.“ 

Síň lektvarů se tolik změnila od té doby, co ji naposled viděla prázdnou. Především zářila čistotou. Přísady byly nejen úhledně uspořádány, neušlo jí, že nad každou kupičkou visí cedulka, která označuje, co to je. Totéž platilo pro truhlice a bedničky. 

Všechno mělo své místo. 

Police byly plné lahviček a sklenic, se štítky – různobarevnými –, a jestli se nemýlila, byly rozlišené podle tvaru. Vypadalo to, že její mistr lektvarů měl všechno přepečlivě roztříděné. 

Díval se, jak místnost zkoumá, když tu zazvonil zvonek. „Prosím, omluvte mě.“ 

„Ne, to já se musím omluvit. Prosím, nenechte se zdržovat od práce.“ 

Přešel k malému kotlíku, zkontroloval jeho obsah, a pak přidal sedm kapek jakési černé tekutiny. Potom vzal dřevěnou lžíci a zamíchal lektvar týmž pohybem, jakým míchala velká měchačka. Tiše nad kotlíkem něco odříkával, oči soustředěním zavřené. Po několika minutách s mícháním i zaříkáváním přestal. 

„Je to hotové?“ 

Ohlédl se na ni přes rameno. „Zbývá jen vychladnut a nalít do lahviček.“ Několikrát nad kotlíkem mávl hůlkou a pára zmizela. 

Tehdy jí padl zrak na pracovní stůl, na němž na naplnění čekaly vyrovnané řady malých lahviček. I tady bylo všechno uspořádané: lahvičky, zátky, nálepky úhledně nadepsané jeho tenkým pavoukovitým rukopisem. 

„Co je to?“ zeptala se, když kotlík přenášel k lahvičkám. Veškeré náčiní viselo po ruce na stěně nad stolem. Vzal si malou naběračku s hubičkou. 

„Lék na bolavé zuby. Pro trnoocasé.“ 

Podívala se na něj. „Není to plýtvání lahvičkami? Vždyť ti spotřebují přinejmenším plný kotlík.“ 

Její mistr lektvarů zavrtěl hlavou a pustil se do nalévání. Husté tekutiny se do nich vešel nanejvýš šálek. „Tenhle lektvar je koncentrovaný. Je tak účinnější. Snáz se používá.“ Pohlédl na ni. „Vaši strážci draků a váš mistr uzdravování tím pádem nebudou tolik riskovat popálení, protože lék se dá vložit do nějakého vydlabaného ovoce nebo zeleniny, které má drak rád.“ 

Přikývla. Tak tedy její mistr lektvarů byl ještě lepší, než si představovala. Zprávy, které se k ní donesly, nepřeháněly. Dnešní návštěva byla správné rozhodnutí. Čím rychleji se bude cítit jako člen rezervace, tím lépe. 

„Nechci být nezdvořilý, madam, ale má vaše návštěva nějaký účel?“ 

Zazátkovala lahvičku a opatřila ji nálepkou. „Chápu dobře, že jste neslyšel, že na Katrinu Čudo-udoinu dnes odpoledne přišly porodní bolesti?“ 

Na okamžik znehybněl, a pak pokračoval v rozlévání lektvaru. „Ne. Neslyšel.“ 

Ředitelka čekala, ale nezeptal se. „Holčička.“ 

„Ach.“ 

„Malinká. Sotva dvě kila.“ 

„Živá?“ 

„Ano.“ 

Zadíval se na lahvičku, již držel v ruce. „Bude žít?“ 

Ředitelka se opřela o stůl. „Když se pozorně zaposloucháte, uslyšíte, jak právě protestuje proti narození.“ 

Tehdy se na ni podíval. „Katrina?“ 

„Také v pořádku. Vaše lektvary udělaly, co jste po nich chtěl, mistře lektvarů.“ 

Pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k rozlévání. „Proto jste mě najala.“ 

Usmála se. „To ano. Jste s tím už hotov? Něco vám chci ukázat.“ 

Zatímco ředitelka dávala nálepky na poslední lahvičky, mistr lektvarů vypláchl kotlík a zkontroloval druhý lektvar. „Takhle může zůstat. V téhle fázi, jestli se nezkazil, ho už nic neovlivní. Potřebuje se jen dalších dvanáct hodin na mírném plameni míchat.“ 

Ztlumil oheň, dokud z něj nebyly řeřavé uhlíky, seslal na kotlík a ohniště ochranou stěnu, popadl svůj plášť a následoval ředitelku ze dveří. 

Vedla ho do obytné části tábora. Mlčel, dokud mu nepodala staromódní dvacet pět centimetrů dlouhý bronzový klíč. 

„Ten je k čemu?“ 

„Ke dveřím tohohle domku. Ne že byste doopravdy potřeboval klíč, ale je to tradice. No tak, na co čekáte?“ 

Ostražitě se na ni podíval, a pak došel ke dveřím přízemního domu, který byl zbudován v úbočí kopce. Odemkl dveře a čekal. 

„Tak vstupte.“ 

Nebyl to velký dům. Jenom obývací pokoj na jedné straně předsíně a na druhé ložnice. Na konci předsíně byla za obývacím pokojem malá kuchyně. 

„Koupelna je na druhé straně. Dá se do ní vstoupit z předsíně i z ložnice. Dům je zateplený obvyklými kouzly, ale v obývacím pokoji je krb a v ložnici jsou kamna na dřevo. Zásoby do kuchyně si můžete opatřit od Marise, ale čekejte, že se vás na každou věc zeptá.“ 

„ _Mě_?“ 

Ukázala na obývací pokoj. „Zkušební lhůta skončila.“ 

„Skončila?“ Zněl, jako by jí nevěřil. „Jsou to jen dva měsíce.“ 

Pokrčila rameny. Čas nehrál roli; záleželo na začlenění se do kolektivu. „Teď jste jedním z nás, takže není důvod, proč byste měl zabírat místo v návštěvní síni. Skřeti vám přestěhovali vaše věci. Najdete je víceméně na stejných místech, co byly. 

Zařízení patří k domku. Pokud se rozhodnete něco změnit, dejte vědět správci a on to, co nechcete, nebo se vám nelíbí, dá pryč. Není moc z čeho vybírat...“ 

„Ne. Ne, tohle je v pořádku.“ 

Nábytek byl pohodlný, bytelný a robustní. Čelem ke krbu stála na koberci se zeleným vzorem z dílny severských skřítků dlouhá pohovka, ideální k odpolednímu zdřímnutí, doplněná dvěma křesly. U jedné stěny stál stůl se sklápěcími nohami a s židlemi, který se dal od stěny odstavit a mohli se kolem něj pohodlně najíst čtyři. Psací stůl u zadní stěny měl po obou stranách knihovničku. Právě teď v ní bylo jen těch pár knih, které měl mistr lektvarů půjčené z knihovny, ale ředitelka nepochybovala, že se brzy začnou objevovat jeho vlastní. Věděla, že zatím ze své výplaty neutratil ani svrček. 

„Až budete potřebovat další police na knihy, řekněte si správci.“ 

„Tohle je pro mě?“ 

„Odteď patříte oficiálně k dračímu lidu, mistře lektvarů. Vítejte v rezervaci.“ 

Pořád ještě se tvářil příliš ohromeně na odpověď. Možná to nebylo tak pěkné jako to, na co byl zvyklý z té své školy. 

„Vím, že to není moc velké...“ 

Tiše se zasmál. „Větší než moje pokoje v Bradavicích.“ Pak se jí podíval zpříma do očí. „Mnohem větší než moje cela na ministerstvu spravedlnosti.“ 

Pokrčila rameny. Bude se muset naučit, že to tady není důležité. „Tak kdybyste cokoliv potřeboval, víte, na koho se obrátit.“ 

Když pokoj opouštěla, zeptal se: „Tady bydlel předchozí mistr lektvarů?“ 

Opřela se o kliku. „Ne. Ten svůj dům podpálil, aby zakryl svůj odchod.“ S jemným úsměvem se po pokoji rozhlédla. „Tady jsem bydlívala já. Správce odstěhoval všechny věci, které mu připadaly příliš jako z příbytku dračího jezdce. Je to tu útulné a doufám, že to tu budete mít rád tak jako já.“ 

„Jsem si jistý, že ano. Děkuju vám.“ 

Vyprovodil ji k venkovním dveřím. 

„Ach, a ten klíč patří sem.“ Ukázala na místo nad překladem, kde se proti tmavšímu dřevu rýsoval světlý obrys klíče. „Použijte si, jaká ochranná kouzla chcete. Ne že by to bylo nějak zvlášť potřeba. Dračí lidé si navzájem respektují svoje domy. Kvůli bezpečnosti dejte mému tajemníkovi vědět, co jste použil. Pokuste se zdržet výstředností.“ 

Nezmínila se, že zaklínadla kolem síně lektvarů pro ně byla víceméně úplné novinky, mnohem složitější, než jaká kdo v táboře viděl. Glowackého to nepotěšilo, ale skřety konečně kouzelníci potěšili málokdy. Kdyby se do síně skutečně potřebovala dostat, existovaly způsoby, jež znali jen skřeti. Mimo to měla pocit, že krádeže jsou něco, s čím si u tohohle mistra lektvarů starosti dělat nemusí. Záznamy, které si vedl o spotřebě přísad, byly pečlivé i podle měřítek jejího tajemníka. A oceňovala jeho tíhnutí k bezpečnosti; v síni byly lektvary, které nechtěla vidět jen tak v nějakých rukou. 

„Ach, a skřeti přijdou jednou za měsíc uklidit, budete-li chtít. Špinavé prádlo vyzvedávají každé pondělí. Pytel na ně najdete pověšený za dveřmi do koupelny. Obě služby patří k domu. Jestli chcete, aby vám uklízeli častěji, budete se s nimi muset sám dohodnout.“ 

Když scházela ze schodů, varovala ho: „V zimě buďte opatrný. Dům je chráněný, ale kolem té vyvýšeniny se honívá ostrý vítr. Namrzá kvůli němu cestička,“ ukázala na příslušné místo, „a, tu a tam, je dost silný, aby vám podrazil nohy. Dětem připadá náramně legrační, když vidí dospělého, jak po zadku klouže z kopce.“


	8. Část osmá

Snape se opřel o zavřené dveře. 

Jeho vlastní domek? S pokojem v návštěvní síni byl spokojený. Byl pohodlný, teplý a čistý. Ale v porovnání s tímhle... 

Rozhlédl se po malé předsíni. Dřevo bylo ztmavlé věkem a ohlazené roky – desetiletími... stoletími? – péče. Na parketách ležel dlouhý běhoun v zelené, hnědé a zlaté, která se hodila k ostatním barvám domku. 

U dveří byla řada dřevěných věšáků zvoucích k pověšení pláště, a tak to udělal. A rohožka na mokré boty. Vyklouzl tedy z bot a nechal je na ní. Podlaha byla teplá, ale ne tak, aby nabádala chodit jen naboso nebo v ponožkách. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a vydal se ne obhlídku kuchyně; po cestě se přitom rukou dotýkal tmavých dřevěných stěn. 

Pravda, byla malá, ale už pracoval v menším prostoru. Za studií u mistra lektvarů, kterého mu zařídil někdejší Tom Raddle. I v laboratořích, které si ve Voldemortových službách zařizoval, jak cestovali zemí. 

Pochyboval, že ji někdy bude nějak zvlášť používat, ale ranní šálek čaje si ve vaně dával rád. Zkontroloval skříňky. Byl v nich úplný servis pro šest lidí. V další našel hrnce, pánve a konvici, kterou vyndal a postavil na kamna zastrčená v rohu. V koutě naproti kuchyňskému stolu byla zastrčená chladnička, která snadno pojme potraviny na několik dnů. Dalo se tu připravit jídlo, pokud se neskládalo z příliš mnoha chodů. 

Neměla okna, protože byla zapuštěná hluboko v kopci, stejně jako koupelna, jež byla do puntíku stejná jako ta, kterou měl k dispozici doteď. Ručníky, které pro něj byly připravené, byly bílé, husté a říkaly si o použití. Záchod byl staromódní s nádržkou na vodu nad sebou a řetízkem, který visel správně nízko. Vedle záchodu bylo místo na malou knihovničku – pokud správce takovou měl – na něco ke čtení. Prošel koupelnou, otevřel dveře do ložnice a rozsvítil ji kouzlem _Lumos_. 

Nebyla o mnoho větší, než jakou míval v Bradavicích. Postel stála v rohu, který sousedil s předsíní a koupelnou a v nejbližším koutě byla kamínka na dřevo, dost blízko, aby dávala další teplo, ale ne tak, aby byla nebezpečná. Vedle nich čekala bedýnka plná dřeva. 

Postel měla díky způsobu, jakým byla postavena, vnitřní zdi v hlavě a na vzdálenější straně a těžké závěsy se stahovaly kolem nohou a bližší strany. Nákladnost závěsů a přítomnost kamínek nevěstily mírné zimy. 

U postele nebyl noční stolek, ale v pelesti měla dva dlouhé úzké šuplíky se zapuštěnými úchyty a k tomu poličku, která se bude přesně hodit na knížky, sklenici, lektvar na spaní. Dobře poslouží jako opěrka pro polštáře, kterých na posteli bylo – Snape je spočítal – šest. Na zdi nad pelestí byla dvojice svícnů. Snape si snadno dokázal představit pozdní večery, které bude v posteli trávit zachumlaný před zimou s knížkou a se sklenkou vína v ruce. 

Na podlaze byl další hustý koberec, hluboce modrý, aby ladil s povlečením a závěsy. Dvojitá okna na vzdáleném konci místnosti měla též těžké závěsy a byl z nich výhled na spodní část tábora a jeho síň. 

Pár jeho svršků bylo s péčí pověšeno do skříně. Našel svoje bačkory a vděčně do nich vklouzl. V dalším koutě byl prádelník s jeho spodním prádlem. Na druhé straně kamínek čekalo hluboké křeslo a otoman a nad ním další nástěnný svícen. 

Prošel předsíní a vstoupil do obývacího pokoje. Bude to tady útulné, ač zrovna teď mu prázdné police příliš připomínaly jeho vlastní knihovnu, kterou musel opustit tu noc... na věži. Odmítl na ni myslet jako na noc, kdy zabil člověka, který pro něj tolik znamenal. 

Z temných myšlenek ho vysvobodilo zaklepání na dveře. Opatrně je s hůlkou v ruce otevřel. Nikdy nemohl být dost opatrný. 

„No tak, z cesty. Nevidíte, že mám plný ruce?“ 

Snape ustoupil, aby Martina pustil dovnitř. Ne že by Martinovy ruce byly skutečně plné; kouzly za sebou táhl velký koš plný jídla, který nasměroval do kuchyně. Snape se opřel o veřeje a díval se, jak do polic odlétají káva a čaj, chleba do chlebníku, marmeláda, mléko a patka sýra do chladničky. 

„Kuchařka chce, abych vám vyřídil, že tohle vás neomlouvá ze snídaně. Ale má strach, že byste se mohl uprostřed noci probudit a být nedůtklivý. Až to budete potřebovat doplnit nebo budete chtít něco jinýho, napište to a nechejte svojí objednávku v krabici u dveří do jídelní síně. Hlavně si ji neznepřátelte tím, že nebudete chodit na jídlo. Všechno jasný?“ 

Snape přikývl. „Vyřiďte moje díky a ujistěte ji, že si rozhodně nenechám žádný z jejích jedinečných pokrmů ujít.“ 

Martin se uchechtl, zopakoval: „Jedinečných,“ a s pochechtáváním zmizel. 

Snape zavřel dveře a šel si udělat šálek čaje. 

Zatímco čekal, až se mu čaj řádně dočerna vyluhuje, zkoumal zásoby. Jeho chutě podle všeho nezůstaly nepovšimnuty. Druhy marmelády a sýra byly jeho oblíbené. Dostal dokonce i krabičku sušenek, které si rád dával k odpolednímu čaji. Nalil si hrnek, vzal si dvě sušenky a vydal se vyzkoušet, jestli je pohovka v obýváku tak pohodlná, jak vypadá. 

Postel se ukázala ještě lepší než ta v návštěvní síni; širší, s peřinami, které po kůži ještě lépe klouzaly. Počet polštářů znamenal, že si může bez obtíží číst, a tak to udělal a dlouho do noci si pročítal lékařské časopisy o dracích, které pro něj knihovnice dala stranou. 

Právě po báječné dlouhé koupeli s ranním šálkem čaje poklízel v kuchyni, když tu se ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. 

Otevřel je neméně opatrně než předešlého večera s hůlkou v ruce. Takže svoji návštěvu málem uřkl, když ho ten člověk popadl a prudce objal. Naštěstí si včas všiml ryšavých vlasů a zaříkadlo jeho rty neopustilo, ale v objetí stál ztuhle. 

„Vážně, Weasley, co vás to popadlo?“ věděl, že se utrhuje, jenže dotek mu doopravdy nebyl příjemný. 

V zápětí se cítil ještě nepříjemněji, když ho Charlie pustil, jen aby si o manžetu rukávu otřel oči. 

„Stalo se něco?“ Zemřelo snad to dítě? Katrina? Přihodilo se něco strašného? Vinou jeho lektvarů? 

Charlie se na něj podíval a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, všechno je naprosto dokonalé. Díky vám mám, Severusi, zdravou dceru a mojí ženě je dobře a mám rodinu. Svoji vlastní rodinu. To všechno díky vám. Nemůžu vám dost poděkovat.“ 

Severus udělal krok zpátky ze strachu, aby se znovu neocitl v náručí. Zasunul hůlku zpátky do jejího pouzdra a nenuceně pokrčil rameny, jako by mu uznání jeho schopností nepůsobilo jisté potěšení. 

„Pár lektvarů, nic víc to nebylo, Charlie.“ 

Charlie pokrčil rameny a opřel se o Snapeovy venkovní dveře. Všiml si, jak Snapeovi vadilo, že ho drží. To má tedy smůlu, protože zkrátka bude muset přijmout skutečnost, že ho lidé chtějí objímat. Jednak Katrina, jednak její rodiče. Odmítal přemýšlet, jak budou reagovat ti jeho, ale byli konečně velmi daleko a jediné, co se jich týkalo, bylo, že mají vnučku, ne proč. Nikdy nesouhlasili. Tedy, jeho otci to nevadilo, ale jeho matka rozhodně nikdy neschvalovala, že si svou ženu vybral mezi jinými dračími jezdci. 

„No, zkrátka byly účinné. Mám díky vám krásnou dceru, Severusi. A Katrina a já vám za ni děkujeme.“ 

Snape znovu pokrčil rameny, ale Charlie poznal, že ho to těší. Pro mistra lektvarů to možná byly obyčejné běžné odvary, ale pro ty, kteří je pili, měly pozoruhodné důsledky. 

Snape se kousl do spodního rtu. Mimina ho nijak zvlášť nezajímala. Byla mu nepříjemná a nikdy nevěděl, co říct. Na první pohled mu všechna připadala jako utopené krysy a jejich ječení a zápach v něm vyvolávaly touhu utéct co nejdál. Mnohokrát musel předstírat, že má rád návštěvy u malého Draca, když Lucius konečně podal důkaz své mužnosti. Narcisa měla, stejně jako dračí jezdkyně, po početí potíže dítě donosit. Lucius s oblibou házel vinu na ni, ale Snapea často napadlo, jak moc spermie Malfoyů ovlivnilo uzavírání sňatků mezi příbuznými; nikdy se svoji myšlenku ovšem neodvážil vyslovit. 

Charlie naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Z miminek nadšený nejste, viďte?“ Uchechtl se. „Žádný strach. Dneska dopoledne dorazí Katrinini rodiče a budou se jevit a ňuňat za celý tábor. Je jejich jediné dítě, víte. Katrinina matka je taky dračí jezdkyně. Jen se podíváte, dáte si čaj a slibuju, že pak budete moct utéct do své síně.“ 

Pak Snapeovi podal ruku a Snape ji váhavě přijal. Žádné objímání, jen potřesení rukou. Ale Charlie jeho dlaň aspoň pevně sevřel oběma rukama. „Děkuju vám, mistře lektvarů.“ 

A Snape o vážnosti jeho slov nepochyboval. 

Na čaj skutečně zašel. Dítě nebylo o nic míň a o nic víc podobné kryse než jiná, která viděl. Ale nemusel ji pochovat, ani nic říkat. Katrinin otec, starý mistr chovu nikoliv draků, ale hipogryfů, mu podal skleničku ohnivé whisky, která mu vyrazila dech, a nabídl doutník, který si vykouřili venku na bledém podzimním slunci. 

Konečný výsledek onoho narození byl, že za ním přišlo několik mladších dračích jezdkyň, které chtěly vědět, jestli pro ně, pokud počnou, připraví stejné lektvary jako pro Katrinu.


	9. Část devátá

Na toho psa narazil jednou ráno, když přicházel ke dveřím síně. Bylo těžké ho minout, stačilo sledovat krvavé skvrny na sněhu k schoulené, kňučící, zrzavé hromádce, která se schovávala u stěny síně. 

Očividně se pes dostal do rvačky a zrovna tak očividně nebyl vítězem. Záležitost pro mistra uzdravování, ale jak Snape zaslechl u snídaně, ten byl kdesi uvnitř rezervace. 

Snape zvíře s povzdechem kouzlem zvedl do vzduchu a dopravil ho do síně na jeden svůj pracovní stůl. 

Byl to dračí pes, mladý, ale mnohem menší, než ti, které obyčejně vídal pobíhat kolem ohrad. Strážci draků je měli rádi, protože jejich přítomnost většinou uklidňovala znervóznělé draky. Z toho důvodu byli vlastně šlechtěni. Byli rychlí – to se kolem velkých nemotorných nohou s drápy hodilo – a polštářky jejich tlap mohly vylučovat lepkavou látku, která jim umožňovala lehce se pohybovat po dračím těle, dokonce při létání sedět mezi jeho rameny. Pokud se sblížili s drakem, většinou se stali součástí rodiny příslušného jezdce, ačkoliv byli věrní víc drakovi než člověku. Staly se i případy, že se pes obrátil proti jezdci, myslel-li si, že je drak v ohrožení. 

Byla to vcelku velká zvířata, asi jako labrador nebo retrívr, s lehkými kostmi, špičatým nosem, jasnýma černýma očima a s ostražitýma špičatýma ušima na jednom konci a velkým nadýchaným ocasem na druhém. Jejich srst byla dvojvrstvá, složená ze spodních krátkých a hustých chlupů promíšených s delšími a jemnějšími. Byli většinou bronzovorezaví s mnoha odstíny, světlejšími i tmavšími. Byli divocí, když se bránili, a lidi snášeli poměrně dobře. 

Tenhle byl zhruba o polovinu menší než ti, které Snape zahlédl v ohradách. Jedno ucho měl roztržené, špička úplně chyběla. Na bocích a zadních nohách měl šrámy – rozhodně svému útočníkovi utekl – a jedna zadní noha byla kratší než ostatní tři, důsledek staré zlomeniny, která naznačovala, že je pes starší, než si Snape původně myslel. Žádné štěně, ale plně dorostlý. 

Snape lékařskými kouzly, jež znal, udělal, co mohl, a pak pro něj z prázdné bedny přeměnil pelech a vystlal ho několika pytli od přísad, které si nechával na úklid. Zvíře celou dobu, co se věnoval jeho zraněním, uboze kňučelo, ale do pelechu se uložilo s tichým povzdechnutím a vlivem lektvarů, které mu Snape dal, usnulo. 

„Ach tak, Zakrslík,“ zavrčel tajemník, když Snape přišel ředitelce zvíře nahlásit. „Měli ho utopit, hned jak se narodil. Mistr chovu to se zakrslíky většinou dělá. Jenže jeho nejmladší byla nemocná a chtěla ho.“ 

„Proč už ho nechce?“ zavrčel Snape v odpověď. 

„Umřela. Pár měsíců předtím, než jste sem přišel. Hádám, že si ještě nenašel čas se s tím zvířetem vypořádat.“ 

Snape dračího psa mistrovi odmítl vydat. Musela zasáhnout ředitelka. Do domku mistra lektvarů vstupovala trochu s obavou. Pes byl příliš malý na chov i k drakům. Už jednou na něj drak šlápl a odtud měl tu kratší nohu. 

„Tak mu najděte nějaký domov,“ vyjel na ni mistr lektvarů. 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Dračí psi jsou v pořádku v rezervacích, ale mimo ně jsou považováni za nebezpečné. Navazují vztah jen s draky.“ 

Snape se zahleděl na zvíře, které se s břichem na podlaze krčilo za ním. Zamračil se na ředitelku. „S tím nesouhlasím. Tenhle nevypadá ani trošku nebezpečně.“ 

Podívala se na hlavu, která vykukovala zpoza mistrových bačkor. Kolem těch bačkor měl pes obtočený ocas. Na okamžik se jí zdálo, že v jeho očích vidí tentýž výraz, jaký měl mistr lektvarů, když k nim přišel. 

„Musíte pochopit, že rezervaci opustit nemohou. Můžeme je stěhovat z jedné rezervace do jiné, aby se nemnožili mezi sebou, ale...“ 

„Proč si ho nemůže vzít někdo zdejší?“ 

Pokrčila rameny. „Sám jste to proč napravoval. Když jednou pes vstoupí do domácnosti, nebude tolerovat dalšího. Ne stejného pohlaví. A fenka se nebude pářit se psem, který jí připadá podřadný. Ne že by se rozmnožovaly o moc líp než jezdci. A k potratům u nich dochází stejně často, jako u čarodějek.“ Najednou ji napadlo, jestli... Cokoliv, co tohohle mistra lektvarů pomůže připoutat k rezervaci. 

„Zdá se, že jste se mu zalíbil, mistře lektvarů. Proč si ho nenecháte vy?“ 

Dočista ho ohromila. Nápad, že by se o zvíře musel starat on, mu ani na chvíli nepřišel na mysl. „Nevěděl bych jak... nikdy jsem...“ 

„Žádného domácího mazlíčka?“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. Když vyrůstal, peníze byly na otcovo pití, ne na zvířátka. 

„No, buď tohle, nebo utopit.“ Nedbale pokrčila rameny, ale sledovala ho pozorně. „Vyberte si.“ 

Snape si sedl na pohovku a zadíval se na psa, jenž ho následoval a posadil se mu tak blízko k nohám, jak to šlo, aniž by mu na nich seděl. 

„Mistr chovu se postará o správné krmení. A jsem si jistá, že Marise vám velice ráda tu a tam dá kost.“ 

Dál nemluvila a mistr lektvarů mezitím položil ruku na psí hlavu a jemně ho poškrábal mezi ušima. Pes jako by rozuměl a nadšeně zakňučel. Vystrčil dlouhý jazyk a olízl mu odhalené zápěstí. 

„Potřebuje jméno,“ řekl Snape tiše. 

Ředitelka se posadila do křesla a usmála se, další pouto, jež jejího mistra lektvarů spojí s rezervací. „To potřebuje. Jak mu budete říkat?“ 

Nezvedl oči od zvířete, které se teď třáslo vzrušením. Ředitelka psy v lásce příliš neměla. Obecně si o nich myslela, že nejsou nijak zvlášť chytří, ale tu a tam se objevil nějaký, který se dokázal vyrovnat drakovi. Škoda, že tenhle byl takový zakrslík, protože byl zjevně velmi bystrý. Ovšem podle toho, co o tomhle člověku a jeho temperamentu slyšela, možná si pes zrovna našel draka v lidské podobě. 

Snape na ni vykoukl skrz záclonu vlasů, již, jak si pohotově všimla, používal, co by štít. „Albus. Budu mu říkat Albus.“ 

Našpulila rty. „Z lásky nebo ze sebemrskačství?“ Jeho minulost ji nezajímala, pokud se nedotýkala jeho práce v rezervaci. Chtěla, aby ji nechal za sebou a nebyla si jistá, jestli tomu tohle jméno nebude stát v cestě. 

Narovnal se a podíval se z ní na psa a zpátky. „Nejspíš z obojího, do určité míry. Ale víc z toho prvního důvodu než z toho druhého. Albus Brumbál byl můj přítel, popravdě jeden z mála, a chybí mi.“ 

„Souhlasil by?“ 

„Se jménem, nebo se psem?“ 

Pokrčila rameny. Snape psa znovu poplácal, a ten se mu šťastně přitiskl k noze. 

„S obojím. Jméno by ho nadchlo a nejspíš by pro tu potvoru nosil po kapsách dobrůtky.“ Pohlédl jí do očí. „Je to dobré jméno a mám na ně pěkné vzpomínky.“ 

„Dáme tedy tomu zvířeti... _psovi_ jméno Albus. Dám vědět mistrovi chovu. Pro nejbližší budoucnost byste si ho měl držet u sebe. Ostatní psi musí pochopit, že někomu patří, a pak ho nechají na pokoji, pokud nevstoupí na jejich území.“ 

Albus, rozhodl Snape, bude spát ve svém pelechu v kuchyni. 

Albus měl jinou představu. 

Dvě hodiny poslouchání plačtivého vytí u kuchyňských dveří Snapea konečně donutilo něco provést. 

„Dobře. Jen na dnešní noc. Pouze abys věděl, že do tohohle domu patříš.“ Přivolal pelech do své ložnice a uložil ho na druhou stranu kamen. Počkal, dokud se pes neuloží, a pak zhasl světlo a šel do vlastní postele. 

Když se přihlásila noční můra a Snape se namáhal probudit, ucítil na tváři cosi teplého a vlhkého. I ve spánku poznal, že to nejsou slzy, ale něco uklidňujícího. Otočil se a položil ruku na tělo, které se vedle něj objevilo. S povzdechem se znova oddal poklidnému odpočinku. 

Ráno se vzbudil a našel Albuse přituleného tak blízko, jak jen to šlo, s hlavou na svých prsou a svou vlastní rukou objímající jeho tělo. 

Každou noc následujícího týdne Albus začal ve svém pelechu, ale skončil ve Snapeově posteli. Po týdnu to Snape jednoduše vzdal a dovolil psovi, aby si našel místo na posteli, hned jak do ní sám vlezl. 

Albus byl ohleduplný a neposmíval se mu za to, ačkoliv Snape si byl jistý, že by to určitě udělal, kdyby mohl mluvit.


	10. Část desátá

Rezervace se na Vánoce nezavírala. Obecně se draci sice k zimnímu spánku na část zimy ukládali, včetně jižních plemen, ale jen málokteří ještě před vánočními svátky. Takže Vánoce se slavily v táboře. Všude se objevily sváteční větvičky a věnečky, dokonce i na dveřích do síně lektvarů. 

Snape se na věneček zaškaredil, usoudil, že nestojí za to dávat ho dolů – nebyl tak přeplácaný jako jiné, které zdobily venkovní dveře – a sledoval oslavy z takové vzdálenosti, z jaké mu dovolili. 

Marise připravila tradiční slavnostní večeři, proti níž nic nenamítal, jelikož seděl u stolu s Charliem, Katrina a Wyldou Ljubou. Snapea napadlo, co si asi Weasleyovi starší pomysleli o jméně svého nejnovějšího vnoučete. Divoká láska. Nijak zvlášť britské, spíš po vzoru teutonského původu své matky. 

Holčička se chovala slušně, to musel uznat. Jídlo prospala a otevřela oči, teprve když začala hudební část večera. Teď když jí byly skoro dva měsíce, dívala se na lidi velmi zvláštním pohledem. Snape si pomyslel, že se možná ukáže, že je její jméno docela příhodné. V tom pohledu bylo cosi zneklidňujícího, jako by znala vaše tajemství a zdála se jí legrační. 

Albusovi připadala fascinující a ji samotnou ohromně zaujal při těch pár příležitostech, kdy ji Katrina nebo Charlie z různých důvodů vzali do síně. 

Využil společný zpěv, aby se vytratil ze síně, a s Albusem v patách vrátil domů. Proto ho překvapilo, když se později, zrovna když uvažoval, že půjde spát, ozvalo zaklepání na dveře. 

Usmála se na něj ředitelka oblečená do jezdeckého. Když vstupovala do předsíně, podala mu uzlík šatů. „Do tohohle se převlékněte. Albus bude muset zůstat tady, protože nemá draka.“ 

Snape se zadíval na šaty a boty zabalené, jak viděl, v dračí kůží lemovaném návštěvnickém plášti. 

„Madam?“ 

Pohodlně se usadila v jeho pohovce. „Pospěšte si. Ať noc nepřijde vniveč. Ach, a uvažte si vlasy dozadu, aby se vám nepletly do očí.“ 

Povzdechl si, protože věděl, že je lepší se s ní nepřít. Albus zůstal s ní v obýváku a hlídal. 

Pokoj jeho osobnost odrážel víc, než když tu byla naposled. V policích stálo víc knih. Věděla, že si jich přes kvestora, který uměl dostat nejlepší cenu za cokoliv, několik objednal. A šaty, jež teď nosil, byly jeho vlastní. Ty, které dostal po příchodu, vrátil správci. 

Bylo to tu teď cítit životem. Na psacím stole ležely svitky pergamenu, kalíšek s pery a malá hromádka knížek. V jednom koutě viděla červený míček a z pod otomanu zakrytého starou rezavě zachlupacenou dekou vykukoval náznak kosti. 

Albus si vyskočil vedle ní na pohovku a milostivě jí dovolil podrbat ho za ušima. Ten zakrslík byl na dračího psa docela přátelský. Nebo to bylo jen tím, že její pach byl pořád ještě cítit v podlahách a stěnách a on na něj byl zvyklý? Konečně, žila tu přece nějakých čtyřicet let. 

„K čemu to je?“ 

Podívala se na něj oblečeného v šatech dračího jezdce. Hodily se k němu, zvlášť když už nebyl tak vyhublý jako při svém příchodu. Marise byla s jeho přibíráním na váze náležitě spokojená. Vždycky zůstane štíhlý, ale teď jeho kosti nebyly zdaleka tak nápadné. 

„Tohle je první jasná noc od slunovratu, mistře lektvarů. Je to poslední noc, kdy dračí jezdci vylétnou ve starém roce.“ 

„Nejsem dračí jezdec.“ 

Zasmála se a vstala. „Ne. Ale jste náš mistr lektvarů. Je na čase, abyste zjistil, co to vedle míchání lektvarů obnáší. Říkejte tomu zaměstnanecká výhoda, jestli chcete.“ 

Netvářil se příliš přesvědčeně. To měl smůlu. Dnes večer se k nim připojí. Prospěje mu to. 

_Přemístili se_ na místo, kde zůstával její drak, Snape s návštěvnickým pláštěm přes rameno. 

„Hebridské máme tady.“ 

Bylo jich pět, spočítal si Snape a držel se tak blízko ředitelky, jak to bylo možné. Byla to impozantní zvířata nějakých devět metrů dlouhá s ostnitými ocasy, o nichž Snape nepochyboval, že jsou to dobré zbraně. 

„Tady jsme.“ 

Největší a nejdelší z těch pěti. Přirozeně. 

Při zvuku jejího hlasu se zvedla hlava a vykoukla přes rameno. Měsíc a hvězdnaté nebe se odrazily v očích, o nichž Snape věděl, že mají temně nachový odstín velmi starého hebridského černého. Jeho hmatové vousy, obočí a řasy byly proti uhlově černým šupinám stříbřitě bílé. 

Ředitelka ráznými kroky došla k hlavě a poškrábala zvíře pod bradou. „Beathane Magne, dovol, abych ti představila mistra lektvarů. To on smíchal odvar, který ti minulý měsíc pomohl od bolavého břicha. Vzpomínáš?“ 

Velká hlava se otočila k němu a Snape by byl přísahal, že ta potvora rozuměla každému slovu. 

„Ano, po tom zahnívajícím srnčím, na kterém jsi si pochutnal, když sis vyletěl protáhnout křídla.“ Drak si tiše odfrkl... na protest? „Na taková sladká potěšení už stárneš, ty můj šviháku.“ 

Zatímco mluvila na draka, přišel strážce s jakousi sedlovitou vymyšleností, již s pomocí hůlky a zručnosti připevnil na drakova záda. Snape si všiml, že sedlo bylo zespodu vytvarováno, aby odpovídalo hranám rýsujícím se na jeho zádech. 

Teprve když mu ředitelka ukázala, že si má vylézt nahoru, všiml si, že sedlo je dvoumístné. 

„Ochranné brýle,“ prohlásil strážce a pár Snapeovi podal, než mu ukázal: „To přední,“ a pak mu do sedla pomohl zaklínadlem _Mobilis_. 

Snape se usadil, přetáhl si plášť přes ramena a do klína a paní ředitelka mezitím po drakovi vylezla na své místo. Ujistila se, že je pořádně připoutaný – „Nejde ztrácet návštěvníky, kteří za tuhle libůstku platí celé jmění.“ –, obklopila je zahřívacím kouzlem a dýchacím kouzlem, vzala do rukou otěže od zvláštního postroje kolem hlavy a ostře zapískala. „Pojď, hochu, Beathane, odnes nás pryč.“ 

Drak se pomalu pustil okolo hory. Snape se přistihl, že se pevně drží sedlové hrušky, a přemýšlel, zda se ostudně nepozvrací z toho houpavého pohybu ze strany na stranu, který mu až příliš připomínal jistou plavbu přes bouřlivé moře do Azkabanu. 

Potom, když drak zaváhal a on měl čas podívat se pod místo vzlétnutí, kde byla jen černá tma, Snapea napadlo, kdo se bude starat o Albuse, až po jejich ostatcích budou pátrat mezi těmi skalisky a útesy dole. 

Silné zadní nohy se přikrčily a drak se zamručením skočil. Snape chtěl zavřít oči, ale cítil, že smrti by měl jít vstříc s očima otevřenýma. Takže viděl, jak se veliká křídla roztahují, jak se do nich opírá spodní proud a jak drak mocným máchnutím vzlétá se svými jezdci k hvězdami poseté temnotě bezmračného nebe. 

„V pořádku?“ 

Otočil trochu hlavu a pokusil se najít dech k odpovědi. Vzdal to a pouze přikývl. Nějakým zázrakem nebo dračí magií se nezřítili dolů na smrtonosné skály, nýbrž se připojili k ostatním nočním jezdcům. 

Trvalo mu několik minut, než se uvolnil a začal dýchat normálně; ještě několik dalších a došlo mu, že v takovéhle výšce může dýchat bez potíží. A ještě o pár minut později si začal všímat, že stoupají výš a výš a světla a barvy země nechávají za sebou. 

Bylo chladno a ochlazovalo se, čím víc stoupali, ale s pláštěm a kouzly byl docela v pohodlí. Kromě zvuku ohromně dlouhých křídel bijících vzduch, bylo ticho. 

Nějakou dobu mu trvalo, než si všiml, že to ticho je jistým způsobem naplněné mírem. 

Klidné. 

Krásné. 

Tolik krásné, že mu vzalo dech. 

Hvězdy mu připadaly na dosah ruky a Snape se přistihl, jak uvolňuje křečovité sevření hrušky sedla, a na poslední chvíli se zastavil před natažením se za těmi světlíčky na obloze. 

Napadlo ho, že pro ředitelku je tohle všední podívaná, a otočil se, aby se jí na to zeptal. Výraz v její tváři byl dostatečně výmluvný. Šťastně se na něj usmála, připadala mu v tu chvíli stejně mladá jako Katrina, a on jí oplatil přikývnutím. 

Nebyli sami. Kolem byli další dračí jezdci, ale všichni respektovali prostor těch druhých a ticho. Letěli, sotva neznatelné stíny proti noční obloze, a tančili na stěží slyšitelnou hudbu úderů dračích křídel. 

Jednou je minul menší drak, lehčí a světlejší barvy, a jeho jezdec zvedl ruku, aby je pozdravil. Snape také zvedl ruku na pozdrav, neboť poznal Charlieho zmijozubého, ačkoliv rysy jezdce rozeznat nedokázal. 

Let zmijozubého byl okázalejší. Dělala přemety, vývrtky a prudce se otáčel, kdežto jejich drak byl milosrdně usedlý. Nebo to si Snape aspoň myslel, dokud drak nevzlétl vysoko a náhle se nespustil prudce dolů, až se Snape musel vší silou chytit hrušky sedla a modlit se, aby se neztrapnil ječením nebo tím, že by se pomočil. Nechybělo k tomu mnoho, ale zrovna když se mu zdálo, že už se neovládne a přinejmenším vykřikne, drak se zvedl a využil vztlak, aby je vynesl zpátky vzhůru. 

„Velmi dobře, mistře lektvarů. Beathan je možná starý, ale za noci, jako je tahle, se v něm ozve dítě. Nebojte se, jste dobře připoutaný. Nemůžeme si dovolit ztrácet návštěvy. My, Beathan a já, jsme spolu tohle dělali, ještě než jste se narodil, mistře lektvarů. Důvěřujte nám.“ 

Uznání – víc než ujištění – ho hřálo, takže když se ta zatracená potvora prudce vrhla dolů znovu, Snape se držel, modlil, ale oči nechal otevřené, jak to jen bylo lze s představou, že se rozplácnou o hory, které se na jeho vkus přibližovaly příliš rychle. Potřetí se Snape zůstal dívat na drakovu hlavu a uvolnil se, ne úplně, ale rozhodně víc, než předtím. 

Pak se nad ním ta potvora slitovala. Spokojila se se zavlněním a tu a tam nějakým střemhlavým letem nebo vývrtkou. Když se drak pustil do přemetu, Snape už tomu tolik přivykl, že si mohl vychutnat záblesky hvězdného svitu, svištění vzduchu a tmu, která je objímala. 

V jednu chvíli si uvědomil že oblohu ani jednou neozářil plamen. Otočil hlavu a ředitelka se k němu naklonila. 

„Žádné plameny?“ 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Jen na obranu, nebo když jsou rozzlobení nebo vystrašení. Tohle je pro ně čirá radost.“ 

A byla nakažlivá. Snape se přistihl, jak se uvolňuje, začíná velkému zvířeti a jeho jezdkyni důvěřovat a už se nestará o vzdálenost země, nýbrž jen o nádheru noci, o teplo, jež se jím rozlévá a které nedokáže pojmenovat. 

V jednu chvíli se k nim připojili další hebridští a letěli ve svého druhu formaci s Beathanem Magnem na špici. Snape se rozhlédl na obě strany, dobře si vědom, že je v dosahu plamenů, ale kupodivu mu to starosti nedělalo. Tohle nebyla noc starostí. Ani strachu. 

Byli vysoko nad zemí, předaleko od lidských problémů a trápení. Tady na širém otevřeném nebi byly příliš nepatrné, příliš nevýznamné, aby stály za úvahu. 

Snape se opřel, složil ruce do klína a prožíval, jak se stává součástí noci. 

Sestup začal s blednoucím nebem. Jak se draci postupně po proudech snášeli dolů, temnotu pomalu střídala uhlově a potom nafialověle šedá. Když opouštěli vyšší patra oblohy, Snape cítil, jak po něm sahá realita země, a to ho plnilo smutkem. I když, jak se začínaly objevovat ostré linie hor, uvědomil si najednou, že ta realita není tak neodbytná, tak naléhavá. Tak důležitá. 

Veliký drak pomalu plachtil na svoje přistávací pole, zrovna tak neochotný skončit let jako on, pomyslel si Snape. Jeho přistání nebylo hladké a trhavý pohyb mu pomohl uvědomit si, že jsou na pevné zemi, nikoliv v bezbřehé svobodě nočního nebe. 

Dračí strážce mu pomohl dolů dalším _Mobilis_ a nabídl mu ruku, když klopýtavě hledal rovnováhu. Zatímco strážce hebridského draka odváděl pryč z místa přistání, ředitelka došla ke Snapeovi. „Najdete cestu zpátky?“ 

Přikývl. Už dřív se _přemisťoval_ mezi svým domkem a síní, když s sebou potřeboval vzít množství materiálu. 

„Příštích pár dnů tu nebudu,“ dodala. „Beathan potřebuje, aby na něj někdo dohlédl, než se uloží k zimnímu spánku.“ 

„Komu mám vrátit šaty?“ 

Pohlédla na něj, na svého mistra lektvarů, jehož oči byly živější než kdy předtím, rozzářené vzrušením z nočního letu. A také pokojnější. Usmála se. „Nechejte si je. Nikdy nevíte.“ 

Otočila se a vydala se za loudavou masou svého draka. Snape neodešel hned. Zůstal pozadu, stranou, a pozoroval, jak přistávají ostatní draci. Byli to nádherní, majestátní tvorové a Snape žasl nad tím, že on, který ještě před několika měsíci obýval vězeňskou celu, dostal právo účastnit se takové noční výpravy. 

Bylo dávno po svítání, když se _přemístil_ domů, k Albusovi, jenž na něj čekal u dveří a ocasem zametal podlahu, jak byl šťastný, že ho má zpátky, a lačnil vyslechnout jeho dobrodružství.


	11. Část jedenáctá

Koncem ledna už byli všichni draci ve svých hnízdech nebo brlozích a spali. Spánku se budou oddávat zhruba šest týdnů a probudí se na jaře. V únoru měli lidští obyvatelé rezervace prázdniny. 

Mistr uzdravování se, po mnoha měsících debat se svojí ženou – „Přímo do mě ryla, to vám povím, mistře lektvarů!“ – vydal na měsíční prázdniny u svých synů a dcer, kteří žili daleko od rezervace. Jeho žena trvala na tom, že je pod pohrůžkou rozvodu nebudou z žádného důvodu kontaktovat. Pokaždé, když v minulosti někam vyrazili, mistr uzdravování využil jakoukoliv záminku, aby se do rezervace vrátil. „Když jsem někde venku, připadám si jako hrozný hlupák,“ svěřil se mistrovi lektvarů. „Jenže žena zašla za ředitelkou, a ta zařídila, aby byl k dispozici pohotovostní mistr uzdravování z Federace, když to bude potřeba. K čertu s nimi.“ 

Charlie a Katrina byli v Doupěti, aby se pochlubili dcerou. Snape vycítil, že Katrina tou návštěvou není tak nadšená, jako Charlie. 

„Ne, není,“ povzdechl si Charlie. „Ale je to jen spravedlivé. Její rodiče tu byli první měsíc Wyldina života. Ale chápu ji. Uznávají způsob, jakým žijeme, mnohem víc než moje matka. Máma nemohla pochopit, proč Katrina zůstala dračí jezdkyní, když ztratila první dítě. A protože je, jaká je, nijak se to nezdráhala říct. Ale chci, aby naši dceru viděli ostatní, a slíbil jsem Katrině, že za nimi budeme chodit na návštěvy pryč z Doupěte, jak jen to půjde, aby měla trochu volnosti.“ 

Snape neřekl nic. Molly Weasleyovou neměl zvlášť v lásce, ani zdaleka, a ona jeho také ne. Ještě míň po Brumbálovi. 

Charlie nakoukl do kotlíku, který Snape míchal. Otočil hlavu a zeptal se: „Chtěl byste něco, když už tam budeme? Něco z Prasinek? Z Příčné?“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. To, co potřeboval, mu bez nesnází dokázali sehnat skřeti. I když... 

„Nezastavíte se náhodou v Bradavicích?“ 

Charlie se zazubil. „Myslíte, že bych mohl přivézt svoji dceru do Británie a neukázat ji Minervě? Chtěl byste něco odtamtud?“ 

Snape se zadíval do kotlíku. „Já... Když jsem musel utéct...“ 

Po té, co jsem zabil Brumbála, zůstalo nevyřčeno. 

„Moje knížky. Pokud to půjde nenápadně a pokud z toho nebudete mít problémy...“ 

„Chtěl byste, abych vám je přivezl?“ 

Snape si hlasitě povzdechl. „Pochybuju, že jsou ještě v Bradavicích. Předpokládám, že moje pokoje byly vyklizeny, potom, co... Ale kdybyste se mohl pozeptat, kde byly uskladněny, nebo komu prodány...“ 

Charlie přikývl. „Uvidím, co zjistím.“ 

A tak se život v táboře jen s nejnutnějším personálem usadil v klidných kolejích. 

Snape čas využil, aby doplnil zásoby základních lektvarů pro mistra uzdravování. Nemohl uvěřit, jaké množství zažívacích léků se spotřebovalo. Bez ohledu na to, kolik jich připravil, vždycky docházely. Vypadalo to, že draci sežerou všechno, co se hýbe a občas i to co ne. 

Experimentoval s mastí na popáleniny, kterou používali jezdci a strážci. Četl si o podrobnostech a zvláštnostech všech plemen, která v rezervaci žila. Bylo-li hezky, chodil s Albusem na dlouhé procházky, aby ostatní psi věděli, že Zakrslík někomu patří a nemají na něj útočit. Pár setkání s jeho hůlkou to vštípilo i těm zvlášť tvrdohlavým psiskům. 

Strážci, kteří nikam nejeli, volno využívali k čištění ohrad, takže když spatřili, jak se k nim nejistě blíží drak, všechny je to překvapilo. 

Zvíře se tak tak strefilo do přistávací ohrady, a pak se zhroutilo. 

„To je Zmejuka! Je potrhaná. A ne nedávno. Ty rány vypadají silně infikované.“ 

Všichni, kdo tam byli, přiběhli, aby se nějak postarali o dračici, která dýchala oheň na každého, kdo se k ní zkusil přiblížit. 

Ředitelka, která se zrovna vrátila z dvoutýdenní schůze v hlavním štábu Federace, potřásla hlavou. 

„Zatraceně! Nemůžeme ji omráčit. Ne když její magie takhle kolísá.“ 

„Ne že by to jindy bylo snadné,“ zamumlal mistr chovu. „Co se jí stalo? Nedostanu se dost blízko, ale vypadá to, že ta levá přední noha je zlomená. Zdálo se mi, že vidím kost, ale s tou infekcí v ráně si těžko můžu být jistý. A její oko. Může být slepá.“ 

„Křídla má taky potrhaná,“ zakašlal strážce, který se k ní přiblížil příliš a sotva unikl oblaku plamenů. „Šrámy na bocích. Víc na levém, než na pravém. Vypadá to, jako by spadla a nemohla se chránit.“ 

„Co sakra v tuhle roční dobu dělala venku z brlohu?“ Mistr chovu se ji pokoušel pořádně prohlédnout, ale velmi mu to ztěžoval dým provázející chrlení ohně. 

„Nemůžu sehnat toho mistra uzdravování, který nám má být k dispozici,“ ohlásil zamračeně Glowacki. „Zdá se, že je zaměstnaný krizí ve své vlastní rezervaci.“ 

„Kde je Ivan Zmejučin?“ 

Ředitelka udělala obličej. „Se svojí rodinou. Podle dohody mezi rezervací a ruským ministerstvem ho nemůžu kontaktovat.“ Obrátila se na svého mistra chovu. „Návrhy?“ 

Pokrčil rameny. „Víte, jaká je. Když se k ní v tomhle stavu pokusíme přiblížit, bude to sebevražda. Když ji zkusíme omráčit, je stejně pravděpodobné, že ji zabijeme, jako že omdlí. Ty rány jsou infikované už nějakou dobu. Teď už je její krev nejspíš otrávená. I kdybychom jí mohli pomoci, kdo ví, jaký by byl výsledek?“ 

„Můžete odvést její pozornost?“ 

Všichni se otočili a uviděli, že dračici pozoruje mistr lektvarů. 

„Mistře lektvarů, co zamýšlíte?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Mám lektvary, které jí můžou pomoct, ale nejsou k ničemu, když nejsou v ní nebo na ní. A znám pár zaklínadel, která by se dala použít. Aspoň na některá zranění.“ 

„Vy ji chcete ošetřit?“ Ředitelka nedokázala skrýt překvapení. 

Snape slyšel nedůvěru. Zbledl a oči mu ztvrdly. „Nevěříte mi s ní.“ 

„Mistře lektvarů! Svěřila bych vám vlastní život! Ale jí nevěřím s tím vaším. Je pro tuhle rezervaci důležitá, ale není to naše jediná železnobřichá, kdežto vy jste náš jediný mistr lektvarů.“ 

Viděla, jak jeho tělo strnulost s dalším pokrčením rameny opustila. „Postarejte se, aby na mě nechrlila plameny, a já uvidím, co zmůžu.“ 

To se snáz řeklo, než udělalo, ale nakonec se jim podařilo přenést její pozornost na několik strážců oblečených od hlavy po paty do ochranných šatů. 

Snape se převléct odmítl; dokonce se navzdory zimě svlékl do kalhot a košile. „Potřebuju být pohyblivý, a to mi všechny ty vrstvy nedovolí. Budete ji muset zabavit.“ 

„Omračte ji, když budete muset,“ přikázala ředitelka mistrovi chovu a ostatním shromážděným. 

Mistr chovu ponuře přikývl. 

Snape sledoval, jak se snaží splnit, oč je požádal. Ponořil se hluboko do sebe, jako to dělával, když si ho zavolal Voldemort, odsunul stranou myšlenky na přežití a soustředil se na práci před sebou. 

Když bylo zřejmé, že lepší už to nebude, zhluboka se nadechl na uklidněnou a vydal se k dračici. 

Byla obrovská, blízko šesti tunám, které železnobřiší v dospělosti vážili. Drápy na jejích tlapách mohly soupeřovo břicho rozpárat jediným úderem. Zmejuka byla pověstná potížistka i za nejlepších podmínek, a tyhle takové rozhodně nebyly. 

Mistr chovu měl pravdu. Levá noha byla skutečně zlomená a kost prošla masem a kůží, takže svoje okolí s každým pohybem ještě víc rozdírala. Bude ji potřeba znovu srovnat, než se bude moct zaklínadly pustit do vyčištění a zdravení rány. 

To přitáhlo její pozornost. Před ohnivý oblakem, který se mu téměř otřel o bok, ho zachránilo jen to, že byl tak blízko jejího břicha. 

„S tímhle přestaň!“ okřikl ji Snape svým nejlepším profesorským hlasem. 

Zvedla hlavu a otočila ji na stranu, aby si dobře prohlédla toho člověka, který jí působí další bolest. Zrovna když se chystala otevřít tlamu a strážci se hotovili omráčit ji, Snape se naklonil přes zraněnou nohu a zlobně jí pohlédl do jediného oka. 

„Řekl... jsem... _přestaň_...“ 

Dračice zaváhala. Snape se zamračil ještě víc. 

„Co to...“ ředitelka s bázní sledovala následující souboj pohledů mezi jejím nejvýbušnějším drakem a jejím mistrem lektvarů. 

„Teď to, co jsi si způsobila, ošetřím, ty zatracená potvoro,“ zavrčel na ni. „Nebo o tu nohu a o to oko přijdeš. Tak klidně seď a nech mě pracovat. A přestaň plivat oheň na ostatní. Potřebuju ticho.“ 

„Nom de dieu...“ K ředitelce se s hůlkou připravenou seslat kouzlo postavila Marise. 

„Klidně to můžete zopakovat,“ zamumlala ředitelka. 

Zmejuka se uklidnila a upřela zdravé oko na mistra lektvarů, který se věnoval její noze. Když se zkusil přiblížit někdo další, otočila hlavu a otevřela tlamu, připravená chrlit oheň. 

Napětí, které v táboře zavládlo, se vyrovnalo jen mlčení přihlížejících. Takže v tom tichu mohli slyšet, jak mistr lektvarů na dračici mluví, vysvětluje jí, co dělá a proč, a celou dobu ji plísní, jako by byla student, jenž provedl nějakou hloupost. 

„Měla jsi přijít, jakmile se tohle stalo,“ potřásl Snape hlavou. „Jsi až moc tvrdohlavá pro své vlastní dobro, dračice.“ 

Přinesl si s sebou truhličku s věcmi, s lektvary k posílení kouzel, jež používal. Sáhl do ní a vytáhl dlouhý tenký nůž. „Tohle se ti nebude líbit,“ zamračil se na ni, „jenže maso je příliš shnilé.“ 

Dračice se proti tomu ohradila zavrčením, až na ni všichni znovu namířili hůlky – beztak jim do té chvíle dovolili poklesnout jen nepatrně. 

Snape se zachmuřil a utrhl se: „Dala bys přednost gangréně? Vždycky ti tu nohu můžeme rovnou uříznout.“ 

„Epono! Ona rozumí, co jí říká!“ Ředitelku napadlo, jaké schopnosti její mistr lektvarů ve skutečnosti má. 

Nebyla to lehká práce, ani rychlá. Když byl mistr lektvarů s nohou hotov ke své spokojenosti – odřízl shnilé maso, vyčistil ránu, spravil kost, přihodil pár léčivých kouzel, která znal, a nakonec všechno bohatě pomazal jakousi mastí a obalil ochranným zaklínadlem –, všichni byli skrz naskrz propocení. Tolik, že se z nich v chladném vzduchu pářilo. 

„Fajn,“ zabručel Snape. „Teď se postarám o tvoje další rány, a pak o to oko.“ 

Se zbytkem zranění se vypořádal rychle a s účinností, která všem dovolila trochu si vydechnout. Rány byly na bocích a vypadalo to, že Zmejuka o proceduru ztratila zájem. Teprve když Snape přistoupil k její hlavě, napětí znovu zhoustlo. Byl příliš blízko tlamě, aby jakékoliv omračovací kouzlo fungovalo dřív, než ho dračice upeče. 

„Potřebuju si to oko prohlédnout, dračice. Takže skloň hlavu a nech mě podívat se.“ 

Přihlížejícím se zdálo, že si dračice dává s rozmýšlením na čas. 

„Mistře lektvarů,“ ozvala se ředitelka tak normálním tónem, jaký svedla, „nechte to být.“ 

Nevšímal si jí. „No tak, dračice?“ 

Sklonila hlavu, až bylo její zraněné oko v úrovni jeho prsou. 

„Co budeme dělat?“ zašeptala Marise. 

„Modlit se,“ vydechla ředitelka vyschlým hrdlem. 

Jak pracoval na oku, a stále přitom mluvil, uvědomili si, že se obrací i na ně. „Tak znova, mohl by někdo prosím přinést malý meloun a vydlabat ho, aby zůstal neporušený, a nějaké ovoce, které má ráda, jako odměnu?“ 

„Pomeranče,“ řekla Marise, otočila se a velmi tiše, aby nevyrušila ani mistra lektvarů ani dračici, couvala zpátky, dokud nebyla z dohledu, načež se _přemístila_ pro to, oč mistr lektvarů požádal. 

„Meloun a pomeranče jsou tu, mistře lektvarů,“ řekla, když se vrátila. 

„Položte je na zem. Tak, dračice, v žádném případě si tuhle mast z oka neolizuj. S víčkem jsem se vypořádal, jak nejlépe umím, a myslím, že až se ta rána pořádně zahojí, budeš na to oko zase vidět. _Accio_ meloun.“ 

Do škvíry, která vznikla při vydlabávání, Snape nalil několik lahviček různobarevných lektvarů. 

„Tohle ti sice nebude chutnat, ale zbaví to tvou krev veškerého jedu. Jestli to půjde, spolkni ten meloun v celku.“ 

Ta chuť se jí opravdu nezamlouvala a zařvala odporem, až měli všichni nervy zase na krajíčku. Ale, kromě malého obláčku kouře, bylo řvaní jediné, co provedla. 

„ _Accio_ pomeranče! Na. Sněz tohle. To by tu chuť mělo přebít.“ 

Jeden po druhém jí podal šest pomerančů, které Marise přinesla, a jeho ruka přitom byla až příliš blízko její tlamy, aby ostatní zůstali klidní. Potom se, ke všeobecnému úžasu ve dni plném úžasů, mistr lektvarů na odchodu natáhl a podrbal dračici na pravém uchu. Sklonila hlavu, aby něj snáz dosáhl. 

„Hodná dračice. Teď spi a nech lektvary, ať udělají své.“ 

Sotva ustoupil, Zmejuka poslechla. Svalila se trochu na pravý bok, natáhla zraněnou nohu, položila si hlavu na zdravou pravou a s povzdechem, při němž jí z nozder unikl další dým, zavřela své zdravé oko a usnula. 

Všichni byli jejím chováním tak uchváceni, že si mistra lektvarů hned nevšimli. 

Teprve když se ozval zvuk zvracení, Marise se otočila. 

„Paní ředitelko!“ 

Snape byl šedivý, tvář měl zkřivenou bolestí a vrávoral pryč. 

„Mistře chovu, dohlédněte na Zmejuku. Jakmile se ujistíte, že opravdu spí, zakryjte ji slámou a senem. Sežeňte nepromokavou plachtu nebo něco takového, aby měla ochranu před počasím. Nebudeme s ní moct pohnout a musí být v teple.“ 

Dokazovalo míru mistrovy starosti, že jí nevynadal, co že mu říká něco tak samozřejmého. 

To už se ředitelka vydala za kuchařkou, která si pospíšila za mistrem lektvarů. 

Našla je v síni lektvarů, kde Marise mistra přidržovala, zatímco zvracel do kbelíku u dveří. 

„Má bolesti, velké bolesti,“ vydechla kuchařka, když ho podporovala při dalším náporu dávení. 

„Co to sakra... proč?“ 

Snape se posadil na paty a snažil se dýchat, aby se mu nevzbouřil žaludek. Zavřel oči před světlem a nechtěl nic víc než umřít. I vydržet Voldemorta a jeho tresty bylo snazší než tuhle bolest. 

„Mistře lektvarů... Snape!“ 

„Ne tak nahlas!“ zašeptala Marise, ale jemu to znělo jako burácení hromu. 

Musel jim to vysvětlit, aby mu přinesly správné lektvary. Otevřel ústa, ale vyšla z nich jen žluč, která mu zbývala v žaludku. 

Potřeboval několik pokusů, než ze sebe dostal: „Ni... ni... tro... zpyt...“ 

Ženy užasly. „Nitrozpyt? S drakem?“ 

„Bo... bolí... hla... va.“ 

Slyšel, jak se prohrabávají v jeho skříňkách. Pokusil se jim říct, že lektvary, které potřebuje, jsou nahoře v jeho domě v zrcátku v koupelně, ale byl osleplý, ohluchlý a oněmělý bolestí v hlavě, která se stále zhoršovala. Chtělo se mu křičet, takže když ho přepadla temnota, s úlevou se do ní ponořil. 

„Co jste udělala?“ 

„ _Quiesceris_. To by ho mělo udržet ve spánku dost dlouho, abych se spojila s léčitelkou z Federace, která tu byla za Katrinou Čudo-udoinou.“ 

„Nitrozpyt s drakem. Je to vůbec možné?“ Marise přivolala deku z židle a mistra lektvarů s ní přikryla. Možná že spal, ale z tichého sténání bylo zřejmé, že bolest nepolevila. 

„Mezi drakem a jezdcem je spojení myslí, ale to je spíš proto, že nám to drak dovolí, než že bychom mu to vnucovali. Zmejuka si k sobě jen tak někoho nepustí. Ivan je jediný z rezervace, který to zkusil a byl přijat. A příliš často s ní musí svádět boj. Ne, jestli jí vstoupil do mysli, musel s ní bojovat a s drakem, který má bolesti a je tak vystrašený jako ona, to nemohlo být lehké. Zatraceně, kde by tak mohl mít lektvary pro lidi?“ 

Léčitelka z Federace se ukázala neochotně a jen na nátlak ředitele Federace léčitelů. Byla právě u porodu vysoké hodnostářky a dorazila Letaxem, který byl pro tu příležitost v síni lektvarů otevřen. 

Zběžně se na muže na podlaze podívala, diagnostikovala migrénu, nebravši v potaz ředitelčino trvání na tom, že ten člověk prováděl nitrozpyt se zraněným drakem. O ničem takovém nebyly žádné záznamy a vážně, každý ředitel si myslel, že jeho lidi mají zvláštní schopnosti, které nelze prokázat. Doporučila jisté lektvary, a pak pokrčila rameny, když ředitelka naznačila, že nemá tušení, kde je hledat. „Proto máte vlastního mistra uzdravování a lektvarů. Jak já mám vědět, kde tyhle lektvary mají? Dobrá, nějaké vám pošlu. Prozatím ho dostaňte do jeho postele a udržujte ho v teple. Až dorazí, dejte mu ty lektvary v pořadí, jež jsem určila, a možná byste si svoje lektvary mohly lépe uspořádat, abych byla rušena jen pokud je skutečná pohotovost. A teď kdybyste mne laskavě omluvili, musím se dostavit k porodu.“ 

„Mrcha jedna,“ zamumlala ředitelka. Bude muset pro rezervaci někde najít lidského léčitele. 

Do jeho domku mistra lektvarů přestěhovali pomocí _Mobilicorpus_. Ti, kteří neměli práci s drakem, přišli nabídnout pomoc. 

Marise Snapea svlékla, ošklíbla se nad jeho kostmi, které jí pořád připadaly příliš patrné, udělala obličej nad jizvami, jež pokrývaly jeho tělo, a pak ho oblékla do noční košile, již našla za dveřmi do koupelny. Albus se od svého pána odmítl vzdálit, od chvíle, kdy ho pronesli vstupními dveřmi. Teď se usadil u postele, jako by věděl, že jakýkoliv pohyb Snapeovou hlavou otřásl, až Snape zasténal. 

Lektvary konečně dorazily a ředitelka sama mu nalila do hrdla první dávku. Minutu nebo dvě se báli, že je hned vyzvrací, ale nakonec si mohli oddechnout a dovolit Snapeovi znovu si lehnout. 

„Zůstanu s ním,“ oznámila Marise. „Neměli bychom ho nechat samotného.“ 

„Musím jít zkontrolovat Zmejuku a zkusit zavolat toho cizího mistra uzdravování.“ 

„Proč ne našeho?“ 

Ředitelka si povzdechla. „Protože jeho žena si s tím rozvodem nedělala legraci. Podotkla, že za posledních dvaapadesát let, kdykoliv opustili rezervaci, byli zase zavoláni zpátky. Už ji to unavuje. Je ochotná snášet, že je její muž pryč celý den nebo i noc, když jsou tady, že draci dostávají přednost před ní a dětmi, a teď vnoučaty, ale chce, aby jejich čas mimo rezervaci byl přesně takový – mimo rezervaci. A jestli ho opustí, zničí ho to. Stále ji miluje se stejnou vášní jako za mlada, i po sedmdesáti letech manželství. A pokud si bude muset vybrat mezi rezervací a svojí láskou, nemyslím, že vyhrajeme, nebo ne na dlouho.“


	12. Část dvanáctá

Probouzel se pomalu, hustou mlhou, která stále ještě zůstávala v jeho hlavě. 

„Pomalu. Jen polkněte.“ 

Cítil, jak mu pod hlavu vklouzla ruka, aby ho přidržela během opatrného zvedání. Chystal se otevřít ústa, když zachytil pach toho, co mu dávali. Otočil hlavu na stranu. „Ne moje,“ vydechl. 

„Ne. Vaše jsme nemohli najít.“ 

Musel chvíli přemýšlet. „Koupelna. Zrcátko. Horní polička. Modrá lahvička.“ 

Dovolili jeho hlavě klesnout na polštář a slyšel kroky, otevírání dveří, a pak byla ruka zpátky. Když si přičichl tentokrát, byl to správný lektvar, jeho vlastní výroba. Lačně ho polkl, jelikož věděl, že se postará o bušení v hlavě, citlivost na světlo a prázdný pocit v žaludku. 

Netrvalo to dlouho. Jeho lektvary byly velice účinné. Přesto, když se podepřel na loktech a sedal si, dělal to se zavřenýma očima. Ač to neřekl nahlas, ruka, jež mu za zády narovnala polštáře, byla velmi vítaná. 

Opřel se o ně a pomalu otevřel oči, aby se podíval, kdo mu pomáhá. 

„Paní ředitelko.“ 

„Mistře lektvarů. Vítejte zpátky.“ 

Pokoj byl temný, matně osvětlený jen lampičkou na židli, která byla přisunutá k nohám postele. Albus se zvedl ze svého místa na koberci a opatrně se přiblížil. Snape natáhl ruku a pes ochotně vyskočil na postel. Snape sebou přitom trhl, ale to bylo všechno. Albus mu strčil hlavou do ruky a šťastně zakňučel, když Snape podrbal to místečko mezi ušima. 

„Jak dlouho...“ 

„Dva dny.“ 

Podíval se z Albuse na ředitelku. „Dva...?“ Pak si vzpomněl. „Dračice?“ 

„Hluboce spí, jak měla celou dobu. Rány se díky lektvarům, které jste jí dal, hojí. Náš pohotovostní mistr uzdravování si včera našel čas na návštěvu a velmi vaši práci chválil. Trochu si pohrál s víčkem, spíš z kosmetických důvodů, než že by to bylo nutné.“ 

Nezmínila se, že naznačil, že by rád věděl, jak její mistr lektvarů upravil obvyklé léky, které teď očividně účinkovaly mnohem lépe. Nejdřív se musela postarat o jiné věci. 

Zvedla hůlku k ústům. „Marise. Je vzhůru.“ 

Snape v jejím tónu zachytil náznak čehosi, co ho přimělo podívat se na ni pozorněji. Pokusil se vzpomenout si, čím ji mohl rozladit, a své zkoumání se snažil zamaskovat zájmem o Albusovo rostoucí nadšení z jeho probuzení. 

O pár minut později se dveře jeho ložnice otevřely a vstoupila kuchařka a podnosem. 

Z vůně jídla mu v břiše zakručelo vděčností – dva dny? – a konečně se zeptal: „Proč jste mi nedali správný lektvar, hned jakmile se mi udělalo špatně?“ 

Marise se zarazila a s podnosem v rukou se otočila k ředitelce. Ta pouze zvedla lahvičku, pro kterou poslal. „Řekněte mi, mistře lektvarů, vy, který popisujete každý lektvar připravený pro mistra uzdravování, vy, který máte police a přihrádky v síni uspořádané podle plemen a neduhů, řekněte mi, člověče, proč na téhle lahvičce není žádná nálepka. Nebo, když už jsme u toho, na žádné lahvičce ve vašem koupelnovém zrcátku.“ 

Zlobila se, to Snape poznal, byť nezvýšila hlas. Co hůř, soudě podle jejího výrazu, zlobila se i kuchařka. 

„Na tom teď nezáleží. V tomhle rozhovoru budeme zítra ráno v sedm hodin pokračovat v mojí kanceláři.“ Vstala a postavila modrou lahvičku na podnos. „Do té doby máte zapovězeno opouštět tento dům.“ 

Snapea zamrazilo v zádech. „Jsem zatčený?“ 

Ředitelka se zatvářila. „Bráním vám vrhnout se do síně, abyste si mohl odpočinout, vy ztracený pitomče.“ Její hlas byl tichý, ale to mu nijak neubíralo na rozčilenosti. „Mám silný pocit, že když to neudělám, tak budete za chvíli nad kotlíkem nebo dole v ohradách. Možná si myslíte, že vaše odvary jsou ty nejlepší na světě, mistře lektvarů, a že se cítíte v pořádku. Ale až do včerejška jste vyzvracel každý doušek vody, který jsme se do vás pokusili vpravit. A i s lektvary od léčitelky z Federace jste měl bolesti. Dopřejte svému tělu čas na uzdravení. 

Zhluboka a zjevně velmi nespokojená si povzdechla. „Nařídila bych vám, abyste zůstal v posteli...“ Zamračil se na ni. „Ale pochybuju, že by to fungovalo. Zkrátka zůstaňte do zítra do sedmi uvnitř. A nezpozděte se.“ 

Na podnose byl pudink a sklenice mléka. V žádném případě jeho oblíbené jídlo, ale pod vlivem kuchařčina pohledu se do něj pustil. Když byl hotov, otřel si ústa ubrouskem a poděkoval kuchařce tak uctivě, jak to jen dovedl. 

Zachmuřila se. „No, teď už nás asi u postele potřebovat nebudete.“ 

Snape byl příliš překvapený, aby to skrýval. 

„Co? Myslíte, že jsme se od vás mohli i jen na minutu vzdálit? Mysleli jsme, že byste mohl umřít, jaké jste měl bolesti. Ředitelka a já jsme se u vás střídaly s knihovnicí. Najdete-li si čas,“ Snape uhnul jejímu opovržlivému pohledu, „poděkujte i jí.“ 

„Madam Marise...“ 

Zvedla podnos a na postel rozhodně položila modrou lahvičku. 

„Popište to, ano?“ Vyvážila podnos na jedné ruce a druhou poplácala po hlavě Albuse, kdežto na Snapea se zamračila a zavrtěla hlavou. „Později sem pošlu další jídlo. A ještě jedno, než půjdete spát. Hleďte to všechno sníst. A k plechovce se sušenkami se nepřibližujte. Potřebujete pořádně vykrmit.“ 

Ráno bez pěti minut v sedm vstoupil Snape s Albusem v patách do předpokoje ředitelčiny kanceláře. Nerad si to přiznával, ale měly pravdu. Den, který strávil v domě, byl od té chvíle, co dostal síň lektvarů, první, v němž si nenašel důvod do ní zajít. I když, bylo opravdu nutné stavět mu ke dveřím jednoho z mladších skřetů? Mladík dovolil Albusovi vyvenčit se, ale Snapea nepustil ani přes práh. 

Glowacki se na něj mračil, ale ne víc než obyčejně. Přesně v sedm skřet přešel ke spojovacím dveřím. „Pes zůstane tady.“ 

Snape přikývl a Albus se usadil u skřetova psacího stolu, oči upřené na Snapea, který procházel dveřmi. 

Postava ředitelky rýsující se zády k němu proti oknu mu připomněla ty okamžiky, kdy byl předvolán do ředitelny kvůli nějakému přestupku nebo aby dostal školní trest. 

„Tak se posaďte, mistře lektvarů.“ 

Posadil se. Židle byla tatáž pohodlná, na které seděl před tolika měsíci při pohovoru. Od té chvíle, co mu ředitelka nařídila přijít na tuhle schůzku, ho mnohokrát napadlo, jestli se ho nechystá propustit. Rozum mu říkal, že to, čím, ji rozzlobil, není zdaleka takový zločin jako okrádání rezervace, ale stejně se bál, že ho z jediného místa, kde ho po propuštění z vězení přijali, vykážou. 

Nějak musela vědět, na co myslí. Zhluboka si povzdechla a posadila se za lejstry zavalený psací stůl. 

„Mistře lektvarů, jsou ty lahvičky popsané?“ 

„Ano, paní ředitelko.“ Pokusil se o pokorný tón a doufal, že zní řádně kajícně. 

„Smím se zeptat, proč předtím nebyly?“ 

Snape přemýšlel, co může odpovědět. „Nikdy jsem k tomu neměl důvod.“ 

Zachmuřila se. „Snažíte se mi říct, že jste měl ten lektvar v zrcátku pro jistotu, kdybyste někdy náhodou dostal prudké bolesti hlavy?“ 

Snape ovládl touhu zavrtět se. „Ne, madam. Takové migrény jsem měl už dřív.“ Pravidelně po schůzce s víc než obyčejně nepříčetným Voldemortem. „Ne často,“ pospíšil si dodat ze strachu, aby to nepoužila jako další důvod, proč ho propustit. „A rozhodně ne v poslední době.“ Ne od té doby, co ho pustili z vězení. „Ale většinou, pokud se přihlásily, jsem měl čas se k lektvaru dostat.“ 

„Vy, ne někdo jiný.“ 

Pokrčil rameny. „Starám se o sebe sám, madam. Odjakživa.“ 

Ohrnula nos. „Tak s tím je konec. Teď a tady mi slíbíte, že všechny vaše lektvary budou napříště popsané _a_ náhradní budou u někoho,“ pozvedla ruku, aby předešla jeho protestům, „koho si _vyberete_ , takže pokud se podobná příhoda odehraje někdy v budoucnu, budeme vědět, jak vám pomoct.“ 

Snape se ovšem protestování nezdržel. „Madam, moje onemocnění, i když nestojí za řeč, jsou moje vlastní starost. Popsal jsem všechny lektvary u sebe doma, to snad...“ 

„Mistře lektvarů. Máte vůbec představu, jak nás ta vaše reakce všechny vylekala?“ 

„Vylekala?“ Snape byl zmatený. Čím je mohl vylekat? 

Znovu si povzdechla. „To na vás nikomu nikdy nezáleželo? To se všichni starali jen o to, jak jim můžete posloužit, a už ne o to, jak se vám daří?“ 

Zbledl, a pak zčervenal. Jak měl na tohle odpovědět? 

Potřásla hlavou. „Dobrá. Dost o tom. Uděláte, co jsem řekla. Lze doufat, že taková situace už nikdy nenastane, ale raději budu přehnaně opatrná, než aby se to stalo znova. A teď mi povězte, jak jste dokázal vnutit nitrozpyt dračici, která je víc než tvrdohlavá.“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny, rád, že se vzdálí tématu jeho zdraví. 

„Nejdřív měla příliš velké bolesti, aby si mě všimla, pak se trochu vzpírala, ale nakonec pochopila, že to je pro její dobro.“ 

Ředitelka obrátila oči v sloup. „Jistě, nesmírně jednoduché. Proč jste skončil s tak strašlivou bolestí hlavy?“ 

Snape si nepřál, aby o tom přemýšlela takhle. „Bylo to jiné,“ pokračoval. „S lidmi může člověk do mysli vstoupit pomocí slov. S draky jsou to spíš obrazy než slova.“ 

„Takže když jste na ni mluvil, že přijde o nohu...“ 

„Ukázal jsem jí, jak má jen tři nohy a pokouší se chodit. S tím okem jsem načrtl její podobu bez oka. Předat jí obrázky těžké nebylo, ale musel jsem s ní zůstat spojený a to se ukázalo...“ 

„Těžší?“ 

Pokrčil rameny. 

„Náhodou se vám nepovedlo zjistit, jak se zranila?“ 

„Myslím, že to bylo o ten teplý den z kraje měsíce. Úplně nespala a slunce ji probudilo. Vydala se proletět.“ 

Ředitelka si odfrkla. „To je celá ona.“ 

„Zdá se, že když se vrátila, přistála na jednom z těch horních svahů. Jenže o čem si myslela, že je pevná země, byl jenom sněhový poprašek na ledovém příkrovu nad návějí. Neudržel její váhu a najednou povolil. Neměla čas vzlétnout a dopadla na skály dole.“ 

Ředitelka se ani neobtěžovala ptát, jak mu Zmejuka tohle všechno sdělila. Jestli se on mohl spojit s ní, mohla se ona spojit zpátky. „Naznačila, proč jí trvalo tak dlouho, než se sem dostala? Křídla měla potrhaná, ale ne tak vážně, aby nemohla letět.“ 

„Vyrozuměl jsem, že se jí zachytila noha a zabralo jí spoustu času vyprostit se.“ 

„To by vysvětlovalo tu zlomeninu a roztrhané svaly. A protože Ivan je pryč, nebyl nikdo, s kým by se mohla zkusit spojit, jelikož k sobě nikoho jiného nikdy nepustila.“ Podívala se na něj se zvednutým obočím. „Až doteď.“ 

Snape jen pokrčil rameny. 

Ředitelka zavrtěla hlavou. „Zmejuka je proslulá svojí tvrdohlavostí, mistře lektvarů. Řekla bych, že se pro jednou setkala s myslí zrovna tak umíněnou, jako je ta její. Za což vám, jako ředitelka rezervace, skládám dík. Pustil jste se mnohem dál, než by od vás kdokoliv čekal, mistře lektvarů, a sám jste tím velmi riskoval.“ Zvedla se a naznačila, že rozhovor skončil. 

Snape vstal, uklonil se jí a odešel tak rychle, jak to bylo možné, a přitom se nezdálo, že prchá. 

Ředitelka se z okna dívala, jak její mistr lektvarů, s Albusem u nohou, míří do jídelní síně. Když se za ním zavřely dveře, přemístila se tam také, ke svému stolu. 

V síni byli shromážděni všichni přítomní členové rezervace. A propukli v radostné ovace ve stoje, sotva vstoupil. 

Pobavilo ji, jak se červená chválou, kterou mu prokazují strážci a jezdci, kouzelníci a čarodějky, na něž lidé, kteří k nim donedávna nepatřili, zapůsobí jen nesnadno. 

Jeho umění mu vysloužilo místo mezi dračími lidmi. 

Jeho odvaha místo v jejich srdcích. 

Když ho mistr chovu se svým pomocníkem nesli na ramenou k hlavnímu stolu prostřenému ke slavnostní snídani, ředitelka se přidala ke svým lidem, kteří tleskali a provolávali slávu muži, o němž teď věděla, že se mu v životě dostalo jen nepatrného uznání nebo pochvaly.


	13. Část třináctá

„Ivan Zmejučin je zpátky.“ 

Ředitelka zvedla oči od hlášení, jež četla. „To je na něj pozdě. Většinou je tu s úderem půlnoci první den nového měsíce.“ 

Tajemník pokrčil rameny. 

Povzdechla si. „V ohradách?“ 

Glowacki zavrčel: „Kde jinde by měl být?“ 

Našla ho, jak leží natažený na rameni spící dračice. 

„Ivane Zmejučin?“ 

Vzhlédl, obličej zbrázděný vráskami, o nichž si byla jistá, že Marise přimějí naordinovat mu speciální pokrmy. Vždycky se z téhle měsíční úlitby vracel vyčerpaný a napjatý, ale nikdy ho neviděla v takhle špatném stavu. 

„Měl jsem být tady.“ 

Pokrčila rameny. „Jak vidíte, situaci jsme zvládli.“ 

Otřel se tváří o drsnou kůži. „Už se tam nikdy nevrátím.“ 

Trhla sebou. Úmluva, která byla stran nejmladšího syna nadmíru bohatého a nadmíru vlivného barona Fedora Matvejeviče Rylejeva dohodnuta mezi Federací a ruským ministerstvem se jí nijak nezamlouvala. Ivan Zmejučin si vybral pro barona nepřijatelné povolání a baron ruské rezervaci, která jeho syna přijala jako jezdeckého učedníka, působil nemalé problémy, dokud se do případu nevložila Federace. Baron byl lehce zaražený, když zjistil, jak málo má vlivu na záležitosti rezervací a jak mocná je Federace. Vyjednávání vyústilo v dohodu, že Ivan smí pracovat jako jezdec v rezervaci mimo Rusko – aby baronovi nepůsobil „hanbu“ –, pod podmínkou, že na jeden měsíc v roce přijede domů a zaujme své řádné místo v baronově domácnosti. 

Ředitelka smyslu toho ujednání plně nerozuměla, jen cítila, že z jeho psané části bylo mnoho vypuštěno. 

„Ivane...“ 

„Ne. Nechápete to. Byl jsem vyděděn. Podle všech pravidel a na papíře.“ Posadil se a opřel hlavu o Zmejučino břicho. „Moje matka je po smrti. Umřela krátce po tom, co jsem tam přijel. Odmítl mě kontaktovat dřív a vymlouval se na tu dohodu. Když se četla její poslední vůle... Podle zákona musel být přítomen každý, o kom se zmiňovala.“ 

Ředitelka přikývla. 

„Všichni jsme mysleli, že její poslední vůli má on, tu, podle níž byl jediný dědic, ale ukázalo se, že našla způsob, jak napsat další novější, kterou svěřila ženě ministra kouzel. Bohatství mého otce zjevně stálo na jejím. Mnoho majetku bylo na její jméno, i když s výnosy mohl nakládat, jak se mu zlíbilo. Podle nové vůle, kterou ministrova manželka, bývalá právnička, ošetřila tak, aby v ní nebyly žádné mezery, má být všechen matčin majetek prodán za tržní cenu.“ 

Přejel si rukou po obličeji. 

„Aby zajistila, že nepřijdeme zkrátka, nebo že majetek nebude prodán do rukou mého otce, určila jako vykonavatele této části závěti otcova největšího rivala. Jistě si dovedete představit, že tu roli na sebe vzal víc než s radostí. Dokonce odmítl desetiprocentní odměnu, kterou pro něj matka vyhradila za obětovaný čas. Veškerý zisk z prodeje se má rozdělit mezi její děti a vnoučata a nějaká část připadne jistým vysokým úředníkům za to, že byli přítomni čtení.“ 

Zasmál se a ředitelku napadlo, jestli je úplně při smyslech. 

„Před všemi těmi lidmi, na které chtěl udělat dojem, které chtěl ovládat, využít, mu odkázala jeho dědictví. Galeon za každé bití, při kterém nekrvácela. Srpec za každé bití, při kterém ji zranil do krve. Svrček za každé zbití do bezvědomí. Svrček za každé výprask, který uštědřil nám dětem. Počítala si to, víte?“ 

Zavřel oči a ztěžka polkl. „To byla ta nepsaná část dohody. Že s nimi strávím každý únor výměnou za to, že ji nebude bít. Jak se ukázalo, tak to platilo jen pro ten měsíc. 

Zvedl k ní oči. „Samozřejmě se tomu vzpíral. Ale ministr byl jejím výčtem tak znechucený – měla data a podrobnosti a zprávy léčitelů – že... No myslím, že všechno proběhlo tak rychle, aby konečně měli všichni důvod okatě ho přehlížet. Pořád je bohatý, ale míň než dřív. A jeho pověst se zhroutila; teď je z něj kouzelník, kterého manželka zničila ze záhrobí. Rozhlíží se po nové ženě, ale je tak pevně rozhodnutý, že od něj nic nedostaneme, že nás všechny vydědil. Díky Bohu!“ 

Ředitelka souhlasně sklonila hlavu, načež prudce změnila téma hovoru. „Mistr lektvarů je ve své síni. Mohl byste poděkovat i jemu. Ach, a zeptejte se ho, jak se mu podařilo Zmejuku ošetřit a nedat se přitom uškvařit. Myslím, že vás jeho vysvětlení bude zajímat.“ 

Příští den potěšeně sledovala, jak spolu ti dva muži sedí u jednoho stolu nad zbytky jídla a hromádkou knih a o něčem se zájmem, ba dokonce nadšením, debatují. Ivan Zmejučin byl vždycky tichý, zasmušilý jezdec, a když ho viděla tak živého, musela žasnout, jaká změna se to udála.


	14. Část čtrnáctá

„Tak, slyšel jsem, že jste se dal do zaskakování za mistra uzdravování. Vážně, Severusi, to toho nemáte se síní a vším tím svým mícháním lektvarů dost na práci?“ 

Snape vzhlédl od svazku, do kterého se zahloubal v naději, že narazí na lektvar, který by léčil křehkost drápů, jež postihovala některá čerstvě vylíhlá dráčata a mnoho starých draků. „Charlie Goryniškův. Zpátky v jednom kuse, jak vidím.“ 

Charlie se zazubil. 

„Užil jste si návštěvu?“ 

Charlieho úsměv pohasl. „No, řekněme, že už skončila a nechejme to tak.“ Vytáhl si židli z druhé strany stolu, u kterého Snape pracoval, a usadil se. „Cestou sem jsem potkal Ivana Zmejučina.“ 

Snape se ušklíbl „Kolik plamenů má to vyprávění teď?“ 

Tentokrát se Charlie zasmál uvolněně. „Nejspíš čím dál víc. Ale je to dobrý příběh, vyprávěný jezdcem, který je víc než vděčný. Ztratit draka je jako ztratit kus sebe. Důležitý kus. Povídal, že se od vás chce naučit nitrozpyt. Že si myslí, že by mohl být způsob, jak by na jednom drakovi mohlo létat víc jezdců.“ 

Snape si odfrkl. „Možná na starém, který už jezdců nesl mnoho, ale na mladém? O tom pochybuju. Přesto je Ivan připravený to zkusit.“ 

„A vy jste připravený zjistit, jestli to bude fungovat.“ 

„Když pominu následky, ta zkušenost sama o sobě byla zajímavá.“ 

Charlie zakroutil hlavou. „Říkal, že jste skoro umřel.“ 

Snape se zamračil. „Rozbolela mě hlava. Sice hodně, ale na umření... Ivan Zmejučin má sklon k dramatičnosti. Jak se daří vašim rodičům?“ 

„Táta se má fajn. Máma je máma. Minerva vzkazuje, že vás mám pozdravovat.“ 

Snape se zatvářil ostražitě. 

„Opravdu. To ona se se mnou na začátku spojila s tím, že by vás mohli vypovědět ze země. Zeptal jsem se jí na vaše knihy.“ 

Snape se usilovně snažil nevypadat příliš nedočkavě. „A?“ 

„Probrali se jimi bystrozorové a vyřadili všechno, co považovali za černou magii.“ 

Snape přikývl. To čekal. 

„Co se zbytku týče, přišly do bedny a byly uloženy v jedné z věží.“ 

„Překvapuje mě, že se na ně Pinceová nevrhla pro knihovnu.“ 

„Na to jsem se jí zeptat nemohl. Nevíte, že padla v bitvě o Prasinky?“ 

„Ne, to jsem nevěděl.“ 

„No, domácí skřítkové věděli, ve které věži bedna je, takže bez dalších řečí,“ Charlie vytáhl z kapsy hábitu zmenšenou bedničku a hodil ji Snapeovi, který ji s otevřenými ústy chytil. 

Charlieho úsměv byl nakažlivý. Snape cítil, jak se mu zvedají koutky úst, což se nestávalo často, podle toho, jak mu svaly připadaly ztuhlé. Šel bedničku postavit na podlahu, aby kolem ní bylo dost místa, a zrušil kouzlo. Bedna se zvětšovala a zvětšovala, až zabírala víc než půl čtverečního metru. 

„Tohle zůstalo?“ divil se Charlie. „Kolik knih jste měl ve své soukromé knihovně, Severusi?“ 

Snape pokrčil rameny a zaklínadlem otevřel víko bedny. Zatímco se víko odsouvalo, sotva se udržel, aby se nevrhl dovnitř. Přistrčil si lavičku a stoupl si na ni, přichystaný prohlédnout si své staré přátele, když... 

„Ach. _To ne_!“ 

Charlie si k bedně přitáhl židli, aby zjistil, proč Snape vypadá, že se co nevidět rozpláče. 

Bedna byla skutečně plná knih. Ale ne celých. Desky byly odtrhané a stránky přetržené ve dví. V první vrstvě nemohli najít jedinou knihu, která by nebyla roztrhaná a jejíž stránky by nebyly rozházené Merlin ví kde v bedně. 

Snape se nešťastně opřel o okraj bedny a zakryl si rukama obličej. Žádný div, že se knihy nestaly součástí bradavické knihovny. 

Charliemu ho bylo líto. „Severusi. Nemyslím, že to Minerva věděla. Nikdy by vám tu bednu neposlala, kdyby ano.“ 

Snapeův hlas byl přidušený dlaněmi. „Pinceová to věděla. Musela to být ona, kdo tuhle změť do bedny naskládal. Nejspíš si myslela, že později bude mít čas dát je do pořádku.“ 

Charlie si ulehčeně oddechl. „No tak teď nám v tom nic nebrání.“ 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Už je to moc dlouho. Bystrozorové to museli provést během nebo těsně po Albusově pohřbu. To je víc než pět let. I magie má své meze. I kdybychom mohli zjistit, které stránky patří do které knihy. Některé z nich vypadají, že byly roztržené nadvakrát.“ 

Ředitelka přišla v doprovodu knihovnice ohodnotit situaci. 

„K čertu s tím,“ pošeptal jí Charlie, „kdybych to věděl, nikdy bych s sebou tu bednu nebral. Zatraceně, věděl jsem, že ho nenávidí, ale udělat tohle jeho knížkám?“ 

Knihovnice prozkoumala několik pozůstatků. Udělala obličej, přičichla k těm, které měla v rukou, zamračila se, přejela prstem po deskách, které našla, a ochutnala, co na něm ulpělo. 

„Tak, Něgo?“ 

„Myslím, že musíme zavolat mého bratrance vazače knih. Ten situaci posoudí lépe.“ 

Vazač dorazil příští den spolu s pomocníkem a třemi učni. Jako Něga i on čichal, chutnal, dokonce olizoval vzorky, které mu jeho lidé vytahovali z bedny. 

Poradil se s knihovnicí, která vzápětí odcupitala, a pak znovu prohlédl několik vzorků. 

„Dobrá. Tedy, budeme pro práci potřebovat velkou místnost. Něco se spoustou volné plochy.“ 

Přestěhovali bednu do jídelní síně, kde už se setkali s knihovnicí a ostatními staršími skřety. Jezdců si vazač knih nevšímal a krátce se radil s tajemníkem a knihovnicí, kteří si zase vzali stranou své kolegy. 

„Jedná se o tohle,“ vysvětloval vazač knih ředitelce. „Když každý kus vyložíme, aby se nedotýkal žádného jiného, tak bychom to všechno mohli pořádně roztřídit.“ 

Ředitelka přikývla. 

„Potíž je, že moje služby nepřijdou levně.“ 

„Kolik?“ zapojil se Snape do rozhovoru. 

„Rezervace...“ 

Snape zvedl ruku. „Tohle jsou moje knihy a já si za ně odpovídám. Kolik, vazači?“ 

Vazač knih se podíval na bednu, kterou už přítomní skřetové i jezdci vykládali. Něco zamumlal a šel se poradit s kvestorem. Vložila se jim do toho knihovnice a po několika minutách bručení a brblání se vazač vrátil. „Říkají, že jsou ochotní pomoci zadarmo. Ale musím zaplatit svým lidem. Takže, řekněme...“ 

A vyslovil částku, při které sebou Snape trhl. Utrácel jen minimálně a všechno si pokud možno ukládal. Byly to skoro veškeré jeho peníze, ale mít zase zpátky svoje knihy... Krom toho, v rezervaci mu dávali vše, co potřeboval, a v příštím čtvrtletí dostane další výplatu. 

„Souhlasím. Kvestor ví, kolik je na mém účtu a částku vám převede, pokud vám to tak vyhovuje.“ 

I s kombinací kouzelnických a skřetích zaklínadel trvalo několik hodin, než byly zničené knížky rozložené podle vazačových představ. Ostatní, kterým se doneslo, co se děje, přišli, aby přiložili ruku k dílu. Nakonec byla bedna prázdná a vyložená a její obsah pokrýval každou plochu jídelní síně. Stoly, židle a lavice, spolu s těmi, které byly do síně dodatečně přineseny, se vznášely ve sloupcích nad podlahou úplně zakrytou částmi knih až na pár prázdných míst pro skřety. Vazač knih svolal závěrečnou poradu, které se tentokrát účastnili všichni přítomní skřeti. 

Pak všichni s kývnutím opatrně odešli na určitá místa v síni, aby byly všechny kousky knih v dosahu jejich kouzel. 

Byla to, vysvětlila knihovnice strážcům a jezdcům, kteří stáli za dveřmi a okny a dívali se, jednoduchá kouzla, vyvinutá nějakým nešikovným skřetem od Gringottových, který až příliš častokrát upustil náruč plnou desek a dokumentů. Místo aby je pokaždé sbíral a pořádal, vynašel tohle kouzlo, které vazač knih upravil. Způsobuje, že přední deska knihy si najde zadní, vznese se nad ni do vzduchu a počká, až stránky najdou své chybějící družky a správně se za sebou srovnají, takže když jsou pak všechny, nebo aspoň ty, které se daly najít, seřazené, může na ně přední deska klesnout a znovu vytvořit knihu. 

Jednomu skřetovi by ta práce zabrala hodně času. Deseti skřetům, kteří kouzla odříkávali společně, a docela harmonicky, to trvalo víc než tři hodiny. Když dosedly poslední desky, strážci, kteří se plni úžasu dívali otevřenými dveřmi a okny, jejich výkonu zatleskali. Skřeti z rezervace se unaveně usmáli, kdežto vazač knih aplaus považoval za zcela případný. 

„Bude je potřeba řádně svázat,“ řekl Snapeovi. 

Snape pokrčil rameny. „Víc peněz už nemám. Tohle bude muset stačit.“ 

„Kolik?“ 

Všichni se otočili k Ivanu Zmejučinu. 

„Ne,“ prohlásil Snape. 

„Kolik?“ 

„Jak rychle to chcete mít hotové?“ opáčil vazač knih. 

„Co nejrychleji a co nejlépe.“ 

Vazač knih ignoroval Snapea a rychle počítal. „Zrovna nemám moc zakázek. Když nebudete chtít nic přepychového, jenom obyčejnou vazbu a můžeme opravit roztržené stránky... Hmm, řekněme nanejvýš jedenáct týdnů a...“ 

Nad tou sumou vyvalila oči i ředitelka. 

Ivan Zmejučin pouze přikývl. „Dohodnuto. A jakmile bude nějaká knížka opravená a svázaná, okamžitě ji vrátíte mistrovi lektvarů.“ 

„To nemůžu přijmout.“ Snape se pokusil vstoupit mezi jezdce, který podával svoji ruku, a skřeta, který se jí chtěl chopit. Potřesení rukama znamenalo platné uzavření obchodu. 

„Mistře lektvarů. Pro mě je to nepatrná částka. Kdyby moje dračice zemřela, a mistr chovu mě ujišťuje, že to bylo dobře možné, umřel bych s ní. Zachránil jste ji pro mě. Já to chápu jako kouzelnický dluh. Takže je to na vás. Buď mi ten dluh dovolíte splatit takhle, nebo budu sledovat každý váš krok v naději, že se s vámi jednou vyrovnám. Tohle chcete, mistře lektvarů? Jezdce a jeho draka ve své síni?“ 

Vazač knih podal svoji ruku a ta byla přijata. 

„Popřemýšlím, jak vám do domku nastěhovat další police na knihy,“ ozval se správce. 

Snape zavrtěl hlavou. „Počkejte, dokud neuvidím, co bylo zachráněno. Mnoho z nich se bude hodit víc do knihovny než ke mně.“


	15. Část patnáctá

Ředitelka se rozhodla, že je příliš hezky, aby seděla v kanceláři a věnovala se nekonečnému papírování, jež rezervace neustále plodí. Vyšla na balkón a naklonila se přes zábradlí, aby se rozhlédla po dění kolem. 

Po téměř fatálním fiasku se Zmejukou zima nepřinesla žádnou další velkou krizi, jen ty obvyklé. 

Avšak udály se změny. 

Když se mistr uzdravování vrátil z velmi oddechových prázdnin, oznámil, že přijímá učednici. Takže pokud... Podíval se na svoji ženu, takže _až_ pojedou na prázdniny příště, zůstane tu někdo, kdo se bude moci postarat o většinu naléhavých případů. Jeho vnučka Isabela skončila školu a připojila se k jejich domácnosti. 

Ředitelka si jeho výběrem nebyla úplně jistá. Vedle svého dědečka vypadala ta mladá žena drobounká, sotva poloviční. Když ji ředitelka viděla poprvé, pochybovala, že by dokázala zvládnout šestitunového devítimetrového draka. Ale učednice měla skryté nadání. Byla silnější než vypadala, ale především měla uklidňující hlas, kterým dovedla, aspoň do určité míry, utišit i jejich nejnervóznější, nejtemperamentnější svěřence. Dokonce samotná Zmejuka se nechala přemluvit, aby učednici dovolila přiblížit se, ač ne na dlouho. 

Dostane-li čas své schopnosti dál rozvíjet, mohl by z učednice nakonec být mistr uzdravování. 

Rezervace také získala léčitelku lidských neduhů. Ukázalo se, že Ivan Zmejučin má sestru Sariku, která pracuje jako dobrovolnice v nemocnici, jelikož jí otec odmítl dovolit studovat léčitelství. Přijela na návštěvu, ředitelka se na ni jednou podívala a rozhodla se, že kdyby se jí někdy naskytla příležitost ztrpčit baronovi život, s radostí se jí chopí. 

Žena kulhala, protože měla v dětství zlomenou nohu a nedostalo se jí potřebné lékařské pomoci. Jednu tvář jí půlila jizva, která stahovala dolů koutek oka a zvedala nahoru koutek úst, takže vypadala, jako by se všemu kolem sebe bez ustání pošklebovala. Chodila většinou se skloněnou hlavou a zohyzděné rysy skrývala za vlasy. 

Jako dobrovolnice očividně získala dobré znalosti léčení. Neměla žádnou kvalifikaci, ani učednickou, a na její získání byla už příliš stará. Žádná nemocnice by ji nepřijala jinak než jako dobrovolnici, ale tohle byla rezervace. Sarika o dění v rezervaci projevila jistý zájem. Navíc měla dostatek zkušeností se základními uzdravovacími zaklínadly, takže jí ředitelka nabídla zkušební lhůtu, aby viděla, zda její schopnosti budou potřebám rezervace vyhovovat a jestli bude Sarika ochotná u nich zůstat. 

Sarika, nadšená i poctěná, že dostala příležitost, se vrhla do práce. Připojila se k mistrovi uzdravování, když se svojí učednicí probíral lidské zdravotní problémy. Knihy s poznámkami z těchto schůzek a s výpisky z lékařských knih si vedla stejně podrobně jako mistr lektvarů. Trávila čas dokonce s mistrem lektvarů samotným, jehož se jí nějak podařilo přesvědčit, aby jí dovolil asistovat mu při přípravě léků pro lidi. Ptala se, bádala, opatrně se pouštěla i do studia méně obvyklých oblastí léčení, oblastí, které se věnovaly zvlášť rezervacím a reakcím lidí na dračí magii. 

Tolik se do studia svého povolání pohroužila, až ředitelku napadlo, zda s ní nebude muset „vyjednávat“ jako musela s mistrem lektvarů. 

Netrvalo dlouho a osazenstvo tábora o ní začalo mluvit jako o léčitelce Sarice a ředitelka řekla Ivanu Zmejučinu, aby svoji sestru přestěhoval do jejího vlastního domku. 

Její mistr lektvarů se čím dál tím víc věnoval drakům, zvlášť jednomu: Zmejuce. Párkrát do týdne opustil jídelní síň s několika pomeranči v kapse a každý věděl, že míří k ohradám. Pokud měl někdo poznámky, mistr lektvarů se vždycky vymlouval, že potřebuje její rekonvalescenci vidět na vlastní oči. V ohradách bylo častým předmětem hovoru, že mu dračice po nakrmení pomeranči dovolí podrbat ji za ušima. Dokonce dovolila, aby mu u nohou zůstal Albus, a to k dračím psům nechovala žádnou zvláštní náklonnost. 

Ředitelka věděla, že se její mistr lektvarů a Ivan Zmejučin scházejí na hodiny nitrozpytu. Měla za to, že po prvním spojení mezi mistrem lektvarů a dračicí něco zůstalo a že pro Zmejuku je mistr lektvarů jen další jezdec, kterého si vybrala. Nitrozpyt bylo umění, které se nedalo ovládnout snadno, ale cokoliv mohlo pomoci, stálo za prozkoumání. 

Během schůzky s mistrem lektvarů se ho zeptala, co soudí o nových členech rezervace stran jejich práce s lektvary. Ačkoliv míchání všelijakých odvarů byla jeho doména, lektvary nadále patřily k povinnostem mistra uzdravování i léčitelky. 

Obrátil oči v sloup. „Učednice není o nic lepší než její mistr.“ 

To ředitelku nikterak neznepokojovalo. Konečně, byli tu, aby léčili, ne se věnovali kotlíku, pokud to nebylo naléhavě potřeba. A přihrádky tohohle mistra lektvarů byly vždy beze zbytku naplněné. „No, však na nich nejsme závislí. Co léčitelka Sarika?“ 

Na chvíli se odmlčel, než odpověděl. „Postačující.“ 

Teď už věděla, jak vysoká jsou jeho očekávání. „Postačující podle norem vašich nebo podle těch venkovních?“ 

Pokrčil rameny a pak trochu neochotně přiznal: „Podle mých.“ 

Ředitelka si dala pozor, aby se neusmála. Ostatně míru schopností léčitelky Sariky výmluvně dokládalo, že se mistr lektvarů na odchodu zastavil ve dveřích, aby zamumlal: „Má náhradní lektvary k těm, co jsou u mě doma v zrcátku.“ 

Což z valné části vysvětlovalo léčitelčinu přítomnost při každotýdenní partii pokeru v síni lektvarů. 

V mnoha rezervacích panovalo mezi mistry uzdravování a lektvarů jisté napětí, ba dokonce nepřátelství. Často též mezi mistry chovu a uzdravování. Ředitelka měla štěstí, že její mistr chovu a mistr uzdravování vždy respektovali schopnosti a pole působnosti toho druhého. A že oba uznávali umění mistra lektvarů. 

Začalo to příležitostnou schůzkou v síni lektvarů, když její mistr pracoval na odvaru, který si žádal celonoční pozornost. Muži se sešli, rozebírali různé přípravy a možné úpravy lektvarů, nebo kritizovali poslední číslo časopisu péče o draky. Při jedné takové schůzce se k nim připojila léčitelka Sarika. Pozvolna se objevily karty. 

Hraní bylo samozřejmě součástí života v každé rezervaci. Sama ředitelka proti němu nic nenamítala, pokud nikdo nepřišel k vážné úhoně. Avšak krátce po té, co se chopila úřadu, jeden jezdec prohrál ve hře s návštěvníkem celoroční plat. To by ani tak nevadilo, ale měl manželku s dítětem, která jej kvůli tomu opustila. 

Tehdy ředitelka zavedla pravidlo, že v její rezervaci se nesmí vsadit víc než měsíční příjem, a když padne v plen i ten, hráč se musí sázení až do příští čtvrtletní výplaty zdržet. Jinak bude odsouzen na hnojiště. 

Dračí hnůj si velice oblíbili bylinkáři a zahradníci a rezervaci z něj plynuly značné peníze. Jeho sběr dostávali za úkol nováčci a učedníci. Byla to špinavá, neuvěřitelně páchnoucí práce – pach dračího hnoje pronikal do šatů a těžko se smýval z kůže, kterou zasáhl –, a fungoval jako výtečná pohrůžka, zvlášť když ji ředitelka párkrát skutečně vyplnila. 

Takže když pokerové večery začaly, ředitelka mistrovi uzdravování jemně připomněla pravidla a nechala je být. Jistě, tu a tam se v síni zastavila, čistě aby viděla, co se děje. 

Poprvé ji nijak nepřekvapilo, že nad kartami a pitím zastihla mistry chovu, uzdravování a lektvarů a léčitelku. Za to ji překvapila přítomnost tajemníka, správce a knihovnice. Skřeti a kouzelníci výborně spolupracovali. Po práci se spolu ovšem obyčejně nescházeli, nejednalo-li se o oficiální oslavu. 

Příště ji překvapila přítomnost kuchařky. A zvlášť velikost hromádky mincí, kterou měla před sebou. Tentokrát si i ona přitáhla židli a zapojila se do hry. Hovor se týkal všeličehos, ne lektvarů. Na přetřes přišly drby, zajímavé věci, které provedli draci, znovu se vyprávěly a komentovaly táborové novinky. Byl to příjemný večerní oddech od běžných povinností. 

Tohle jaro se zvlášť dařilo mláďatům, přišli jen o pár. Jedna jezdkyně oznámila, že je těhotná, a léčitelka Sarika a mistr lektvarů se pravidelně scházeli, aby se poradili, jak o ni pečovat a jaké lektvary by mohly ochránit dítě, jež nosila pod srdcem, před dračí magií. Nic nebylo jisté, ale ředitelka byla optimističtější než obvykle. Wylda Ljuba byla zdravá, rostoucí naděje na úspěch. 

Léto s sebou přineslo návštěvníky, některé snáze zvládnutelné než jiné. Škoda, že jejich peníze tolik potřebovali k doplnění rozpočtu, jinak by pro ně ředitelka rezervaci uzavřela. Bylo třeba postarat se o spáleniny, když někteří návštěvníci neposlouchali pokyny. Jednomu také museli rovnat kosti, když nedbal na pravidla a připletl se mezi dva býčky. Ale jinak se v jejím panství všechno dařilo. 

Zrak jí padl na dvojici návštěvníků, kteří procházeli táborem a mířili do obytné části. Snad rodina? U oběda to zjistí od kvestora. Rodina byla jedna věc, návštěvníci docela jiná. Ti neměli žádný důvod být v tomhle koutě tábora. Potom si jeden z nich sundal kapuci svého letního pláště a ředitelku ihned napadlo, že tahle návštěva patří k rodině Charlieho Goryniškova. 

Zvláštní, neslyšela, že by se o jejich příjezdu zmiňoval. 

Právě si dávala pozdní oběd a probírala při něm s Marise speciální přání návštěvníků, když poklidná nálada náhle zmizela. 

Síň byla převážně prázdná. U několika stolů ještě nad jídlem seděli strážci a její mistr lektvarů obědval u svého stolu s knihovnicí. Vazač knih se ve svém odhadu dodání maličko zmýlil. S některými knihami byla práce z různých důvodů obtížná, a tak pořád ještě docházely. Ti dva prohlíželi poslední dodávku a nejspíš rozhodovali, které budou přidány do knihovny a které si vezme mistr lektvarů. 

Správce do jeho domku doručil celkem osm knihovniček a dalších pět do jeho síně, a to stačilo přibližně na polovinu mistrovy sbírky. Ostatní knížky našly domov v policích knihovny, pečlivě označené štítkem: „Zapůjčeno mistrem lektvarů“ a datem, kdy byla knížka přidána. Něga byla v sedmém nebi a léčitelka Sarika se dala zastihnout stejně často v knihovně jako ve své kanceláři v budově ředitelny. 

Otevřely se dveře a vstoupil Charlie Goryniškův s Wyldou v náručí. Ryšavé vlasy návštěvy patřily ženě po jeho boku, která na dítě žvatlala, a holčička si zjevně nebyla jistá, jestli o takovou pozornost stojí. Za nimi byl starší plešatící muž a tvářil se lehce nepohodlně. Vedle něj kráčela zardělá Katrina s pevně sevřenými rty, jako by se snažila nechat si své názory pro sebe. Ach, takže tahle návštěva skutečně nebyla očekávaná. 

Další se přihodilo tak rychle, že nikdo neměl čas reagovat. 

Žena jednu chvíli mluvila na dítě; ve druhé už se vrhla na mistra lektvarů a zaryla mu nehty do tváře. 

„Vrahu! Vrahu!“ Její rozhořčený křik umlčel všechen hovor. 

„Mami!“ 

Mistr lektvarů vstal, obličej bílý proti pomalu stékající červeni. 

„Molly,“ pronesl bezvýrazným hlasem. 

„Ty _hajzle_!“ plivla na něj Molly a její sliny se připojily ke krvi. 

Ani se nepohnul. 

„MAMI!“ Charlie Goryniškův předal Wyldu její matce, jež ji pevně přivinula k rameni. 

Žena obrátila svůj hněv na syna. „Ty! Tys to věděl! Věděl jsi, že je tady, a nic jsi neřekl.“ 

Charlie se ji od mistra lektvarů pokusil odtáhnout, ale ona se z jeho sevření vykroutila. 

Starší muž mezi matku a jejího syna zkusil vstoupit. „Molly! Charlie!“ 

Otočila se a ukázala na mistra lektvarů. „Vrahu! Zasloužíš smrt!“ 

„Matko!“ 

Jen nemnozí viděli Charlieho Goryniškova ztratit sebeovládání. Jeho hněv nebyl rozpálený, jak by se čekalo podle vlasů, ale mrazivě chladný. A ze zvuku jeho hlasu se v síni začínalo ochlazovat. 

Dračí strážci couvli a jeden odtáhl z centra pozornosti knihovnici. 

„Matko,“ Charlie ta slova vyštěkl se znatelnou netrpělivostí, „Severus byl za zabití Brumbála zproštěn viny. Brumbálem samotným.“ 

Pohled, který na něj obrátila, byl divoký. „Ale ne za zabití Percyho.“ vyrazila ze sebe. „Zabil Percyho.“ 

Charlie Goryniškův zmateně svraštil obočí. „O čem to mluvíš? Percyho zabil Brousek.“ 

„Kvůli _němu_!“ Znovu si odplivla, ale tentokrát její sliny dolétly jen na mistrův hábit. Nejspíš by se na něj znovu vrhla, ale její muž ji popadl za ruku a zadržel ji. 

„Molly.“ Vypadal sice v rozpacích, ale k rozptýlení atmosféry nic nepodnikl. 

Charlie Goryniškův se o to pokusil, a když promluvil, ztišil hlas: „Severus nemá s Percyho smrtí nic společného.“ 

Ženin hněv nepolevoval. „Ale ano, má. To on řekl Brouskovi, že ho Percy špehuje pro Řád.“ 

Charlie začínal ztrácet trpělivost. „O _čem_ to mluvíš?“ 

Přestala se mračit na mistra lektvarů a obrátila zlobný na svého syna. „ _Znám_ pravdu. Řekli mi to tvoji bratři. Řekli mně a otci, co zjistili. Že aby prokázal svoji oddanost,“ máchla divoce mistrovým směrem, „svému černokněžnému pánovi, tenhle zrádce odhalil Percyho roli v Řádu.“ 

„Kteří bra...?“ Charlie Goryniškův si dal pěsti v bok, obličej nevěřícný. „Chceš říct, že ti _dvojčata_ řekla, že Severus... Zatraceně! To přece _není_ pravda!“ 

Ale Molly neposlouchala. „Co bys _ty_ mohl vědět o pravdě? Ty, který jsi vraha svého bratra skrýval před spravedlností!“ 

Všichni přítomní jasně viděli, jak se Charlie Goryniškův zlobí čím dál tím víc. „Matko, to nebyl Severus. Byli to...“ 

Ale ona si ho nevšímala a rozkřičela se na mistra lektvarů. „Starostolec bude nadšený, až se dozví, kde jsi, vrahu! Jednou jsi jeho spravedlnosti utekl, ale tentokrát ne. Tentokrát budeš souzen a shledán vinným. Vražda nejlepšího kouzelníka na světě ti možná prošla, ale za vraždu mého Percyho dostaneš polibek!“ 

Ředitelka měla právě dost a vložila se do sporu. „Madam, mýlíte se.“ Jen aby se lítice pustila do ní. 

„Ty couro, ty ho schováváš, poskytuješ mu útočiště. Nestačí, že moje vnučka vyrůstá mezi draky, kde bude pošpiněná...“ 

„ _Molly_!“ Tentokrát to byl její muž, kdo zasáhl, a odsekával každé slovo, které mu vyšlo z úst. „O Charlieho a Katrinině způsobu života nebudeme diskutovat. Je to jejich způsob, ne náš.“ 

„Už nás stál jedno vnouče, Arture Weasley. Kolik dalších bude těmhle drakům obětováno? Tohle není místo pro dítě! Akorát tak pro kouzelníky a čarodějky, co souloží se zvířaty, a teď zřejmě i pro vrahy!“ 

„Charlie Goryniškův...“ začala ředitelka. 

„ _Jmenuje se **Charlie**!_ Charlie _Weasley!_ “ zaječela žena. „Nepatří žádnému zatracenému drakovi!“ 

Nikdo si ani nevšiml, že mistr lektvarů opustil síň, dokud se na něj žena s křikem neotočila a on tam nebyl.


	16. Část šestnáctá

Trvalo to déle, než si ředitelka přála, ale Charliemu Goryniškovu se nakonec podařilo přesvědčit svoji návštěvu, aby jídelní síň opustila a ve výměně názorů pokračovala u něj doma. Katrina Čudo-udoina už s Wyldou zmizela v kuchyni u Marise. Ředitelka byla přesvědčená, že jim Marise nedovolí vrátit se domů, dokud Charlie Goryniškův vše nevyřeší. Ne že by se kuchařka o Katrinu a její dceru bála, ale bylo zjevné, že ani jedna zbytek „rozhovoru“ matky a syna nepotřebuje slyšet. 

A i přesto, že matka se zdála víc než nepřátelská, otec vypadal ochotný vyslechnout si vysvětlení. 

Takže na dveře domku mistra lektvarů zaklepala později, než chtěla. To aspoň bylo místo, kde ho doufala najít; síň lektvarů byla prázdná. 

Odpověď nepřišla, ale ředitelka zkusila dveře a nijak zvlášť ji nepřekvapilo, když se před ní po těch letech otevřely. 

V předsíni nikdo nebyl, ale z ložnice slyšela úzkostné kňučení psa. Než předsíň opustila, všimla si něčeho zvláštního. Malých hromádek časopisů nebo knih s papíry navrchu. S papíry, z nichž se vyklubaly účty, které na sobě všechny nesly kvestorovým rozmáchlým rukopisem vyvedené „Zaplaceno“. 

V ložnici byly další takové hromádky, včetně oblečení s příslušnými účtenkami. Na podlaze u postele též seděl pes a sledoval, jak jeho pán snáší další hromádky a přidává k nim účty. 

„Mistře lektvarů.“ 

Nepodíval se na ni a pokračoval ve své horečné činnosti. 

„Mistře lektvarů, co to děláte?“ 

Použila svůj hlas jezdkyně, jako by byl mladý bojácný drak. Tentokrát jeho pozornost upoutala. 

„Prokazuju, že jsem za všechno, co si vezmu s sebou, zaplatil. Nechci být obviněn ještě ze zlodějství.“ 

„Kam se chystáte, mistře lektvarů?“ Pomalu se přiblížila k posteli, ruku na hůlce. 

Na chvíli se zastavil. „Nemám tušení. Jenom pryč odtud, než dorazí bystrozoři.“ 

Ano, ovšemže uvažuje takhle. Pokusila se do svého hlasu vložit klid, o němž doufala, že pronikne úzkostí, která v místnosti panovala. „Proč by něco takového dělali, mistře lektvarů? Tady nemají žádnou moc.“ 

Zasmál se a ředitelka se přitom zvuku zachvěla. Tolik bolesti, tolik... strachu. 

„Mistře lektvarů, sedněte si.“ 

Zavrtěl hlavou a vydal se hledat účtenku, jež patřila k plášti, který složil na postel. 

„Mistře lektvarů. Nemusíte odcházet. Už jsem vám vysvětlovala, že britský starostolec tady nemá žádný vliv.“ 

Zastavil se a opřel hlavu o dveře šatníku. Jeho slova byla podbarvená zoufalstvím. „Přesvědčí Federaci a bystrozorové mě budou mít pravomoc zatknout.“ Otočil se k ní čelem a ředitelka měla chuť se k němu natáhnout a utěšit ho v jeho trápení, v mučivé úzkosti, kterou v jeho tváři jasně viděla. 

Mistr chovu se takhle díval tu noc, kdy zemřela jeho dcerka. Otřes ze ztráty někoho blízkého... něčeho, co je vám dražší než život. 

Albus se k ní připlazil po břiše a vzhlédl k ní, jako by čekal, že mu vysvětlí, co se to děje. Sklonila se, aby zvíře poplácala po boku, a nepřestávala sledovat, jak mistr lektvarů těká po pokoji. 

„Knihy. Ty si s sebou vzít nemůžu. Jestli je ještě knihovnice bude chtít, ať si je vezme.“ 

„Proč by je nechtěla, mistře lektvarů?“ 

„Protože jsou jako všechno ostatní pošpiněné rukama vraha.“ 

Povzdechla si a potřásla hlavou. „Mistře lektvarů. Severusi. Sedněte si. Hned.“ 

Použila svůj dračí hlas, ten, který z ní udělal předáka dračích jezdců. Pronikl jeho úzkostí. Podíval se na ni, zavřel oči a klesl na postel. Albus se k němu přihnal, vyskočil vedle něj a s kňučením se mu vetřel do klína a olízl mu tvář. 

Snape se najednou zhroutil a přitiskl psa k sobě. Zabořil obličej do jeho srsti a vydal zvuk, který se podobal zaštkání. S trhnutím zvedl hlavu a jeho tvář, nakolik ředitelka mohla vidět za clonou vlasů, byla ještě zkřivenější bolestí než předtím. „Prosím,“ jeho hlas byl ochraptělý, „nemůžu si ho vzít s sebou. Prosím, nechám vám všechny peníze, co budu moct, ale najděte mu domov. Někoho, kdo si ho bude vážit a ochrání ho. Nemůžu...“ 

Znovu zabořil tvář do psí srsti a Albus byl ještě rozrušenější. 

Ředitelka se posadila na postel vedle něj. 

„Vy to pořád nechápete, viďte? Ani po roce tady u nás. Vlastně mě to ani nepřekvapuje. Přišel jste k nám pozdě. Teď mě, mistře lektvarů, poslouchejte, a poslouchejte dobře.“ 

Nezvedl hlavu, ale jeho dech se zklidnil. 

„Říkáte, že starostolec přesvědčí Federaci, aby vás vydala bystrozorům. To se nestane,“ 

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ale ano, stane.“ 

„Mistře lektvarů!“ Zatraceně, tohle je k vzteku. 

„Ne,“ znovu se tváří otřel o Albusovu srst, „to vy nechápete. Vyhoštění jsem vyhrál o jediný hlas. Bystrozorové si byli tak jistí, že v Azkabanu skončím na doživotí, že...“ Narovnal se. „Nebyli spokojení s výsledkem hlasování. Mnozí členové starostolce také ne. Někteří byli stoupenci Popletala a podporovali ho i po tom, co se ministrem stal Brousek. Když potom zjistili, jak je oklamal... Byla to pro ně veřejná ostuda. Víc než nadšeně se chopí každé příležitosti, která by jim tu ostudu pomohla vymazat.“ 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Mistře lektvarů. I kdyby našli nějaký způsob, nenajdou Severuse Snapea.“ 

Přidušeně se zasmál. „Ne, nenajdou, protože já tady nebudu.“ 

Zamračila se. „Souhlasím, Severus Snape tu nebude. Ale mistr lektvarů ano. Epono! Myslete chvíli, mistře. Kdo tady používá jména? Říká vám někdo kromě Charlieho Goryniškova Severusi? Nebo jen Snape? Tušíte, jak se jmenuje mistr uzdravování? Chovu? _Já_?“ 

„Marise.“ 

„Jděte. Marise je zákon sám pro sebe. To musíte uznat i vy.“ 

„Skřeti.“ 

Našpulila rty. „Odkdy se kouzelníci zajímají o skřety? Nemyslím samozřejmě tady, ale venku?“ 

Otočil hlavu, aby se na ni lépe podíval, a ředitelka viděla, jak bojuje s nadějí. Ale přišel o ni v životě příliš často, aby se k němu lehce vrátila. 

„Podívejte, mistře lektvarů. I kdyby se Federace rozhodla starostolci vyhovět, udělá to slovy a listinami, které dávají smysl ve světě kouzelníků, ale ve světě dračího vlivu nemají žádnou moc. Jste tady v bezpečí. Sem na vás nedosáhnou. Už nejste kouzelník, mistře lektvarů, patříte k dračímu lidu. Vztahují se na vás naše zákony a tradice, ne jejich.“ 

Mlčel a ředitelka doufala, že o tom, co řekla, doopravdy přemýšlí. 

„Nezeptala jste se, jestli jsem odpovědný za smrt Percyho Weasleyho.“ 

Obrátila oči v sloup. „Mistře lektvarů! Za koho mě máte, za hlupáka? Já se s dvojčaty setkala – jednou – a ti dva byli z rezervace vykázáni. Jestli oni říkají, že jste to vy, tak abych byla upřímná, hledala bych všude jinde, než bych vzala v úvahu vás. Mimoto vás, mistře lektvarů, znám. Kdybyste byl za jeho smrt odpovědný, jakýmkoliv způsobem, mučily by vás ještě teď výčitky svědomí.“ 

Dlouho se na ni upřeně díval. Ředitelka si zapřála vědět, co mu táhne hlavou. Hnutí dračí mysli byla o tolik zřejmější než ta jeho. 

„Děkuju vám.“ V hlase měl méně úzkosti, jen jistou smířenost. „Nedovedu vyjádřit, co to pro mě znamená. Ale přesto nemůžu zůstat. Když neodejdu, přinesu rezervaci potíže, a to nechci.“ 

Zakroutila hlavou a potlačila touhu přivést ho k rozumu násilím. Žádný div, že ho Zmejuka měla ráda, byl zrovna tak tvrdohlavý jako ona. Epono! Nějak to jít musí! 

„Mistře lektvarů, věříte mi?“ 

Neodpověděl hned. „Věřím vám, nakolik to dokážu.“ 

„Tak mi tedy dejte ruku.“ 

Tentokrát se na ni podíval tázavýma očima, ale potěšilo ji, když místo ptaní nastavil dlaň. 

Usmála se na něj, zvedla jejich spojené ruce a položila na jeho i svou druhou ruku, takže jeho dlaň byla v jejích. Přesto cítila, že musí jeho důvěru nějak odměnit a nechala svůj hlas sklouznout do galského nářečí svého mládí. „Jako sedmá dcera sedmé dcery sedmé dcery mám dar vidění. Vizme, co před vámi leží, mistře lektvarů.“ 

Zavřela oči a soustředila se. Už tohle nedělala mnoho let, ale pořád ještě dokázala do světa zítřků snadno vklouznout. 

„Stojíte na rozcestí, mistře lektvarů. Je u něj rozcestník.“ 

Cítila, jak se zachvěl. Lidé jí říkali, že se její hlas mění, když provozuje své umění. 

„Na jednom ukazateli je napsáno Severus Snape a míří do temnoty. Cesta se kroutí a zatáčí. Je na ní bolest. Strach. Smrt. Ta cesta je... krátká. 

Na druhém ukazateli se píše mistr lektvarů. Míří na cestu rovnější něž ta první. Světlou. Jsou na ní mraky, ale ty rychle přejdou. Ta cesta vede do síně lektvarů... a do ohrad... a...“ Ach! „... a nakonec na pohřebiště za táborem. Je to dlouhá cesta, mistře lektvarů.“ 

Pustila jeho ruku a dlaněmi si otřela tvář. Trvalo jí asi minutu, než se vrátila do tohoto světa. Pozoroval ji, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, a čekal, až se vzpamatuje. 

Musela se zeptat. „Je vaše volba stále ještě tak těžká, mistře lektvarů?“ 

Poškrábal Albuse za ušima. „Dáváte mi na výběr mezi bolestivou smrtí a dlouhým životem ve vězení tohoto tábora.“ 

„Epono!“ Zvedla ruce nad hlavu. „Vy jste hůř než paličatý!“ Kdyby si mohla dovolit nechat ho jít, osobně by ho odvedla na místo pro _přemístění_ ven! Ale ona ho potřebovala a on potřeboval zůstat. 

„Poslouchejte mě, vy zatracený... _mistře lektvarů_! Svět draků je větší než jen tahle rezervace. Pro začátek tu jsou další. Ty časem můžete navštívit. Možná byste se měl vyhnout rezervaci na Hebridách nebo ve Walesu, byť by tam příležitost něčemu se od vás přiučit uvítali.“ 

Ne, to nebyl dobrý nápad. Pochybovala, že by se někdy mohl cítit v bezpečí na dohled toho svého zpropadeného starostolce. 

„Je tu ruská rezervace, která je malá, ale zajímavá. Čína má obrovskou pro svoje ohniváče. V Laponsku vznikla poměrně nová rezervace pro severní plemena. Bude-li vás ubíjet zima, můžete se podívat k protinožcům, nebo se připojit k Charliemu Goryniškovu, až se vypraví do Peru pro dalšího zmijozubého. Nemluvě o konferencích v sídle Federace, setkáních s ostatními mistry lektvarů. Existuje celý svět, mistře lektvarů, který má se světem kouzelníků málo společného. Tábor je jen jeho malá část.“ 

Než měl čas přijít s dalším argumentem, ředitelka se vrhla na téma, které s ním chtěla probrat už posledních pár měsíců. 

„A je na čase, abyste zvážil publikování.“ 

Jak doufala, změna předmětu hovoru ho překvapila. 

„S mistrem uzdravování jste odvedl vynikající práci a je na čase, abyste se o ni podělil s mistry lektvarů z ostatních rezervací.“ Nemluvě o tom, že je nejvyšší čas, aby byly oceněny jeho schopnosti a to, co dělá pro jejich draky. „A než budete protestovat, připomínám vám, že v časopisech nikdy není žádné jméno, jen název rezervace a titul autora. Toužíte-li po slávě pro své jméno, budete velice zklamán. Nakladatelé vás uvedou jen jako mistra lektvarů z rumunské rezervace.“ 

Tak, aspoň o tom přemýšlí. 

Povzdechla si a přiznala: „Víte, ta Molly měla pravdu, byť jen v jediném. Tady žádná jména nemáme, protože opravdu patříme drakům. 

Můžete tu vést život jako mistr lektvarů, takový, který vám prospívá, ke kterému už patříte, nebo se můžete přihlásit ke jménu a zápasům Severuse Snapea. Záleží na vás.“ 

Vstala a podívala se na něj. Zavřel oči a ona cítila, jak v něm zuří bitva. Možná jí důvěřuje, ale uvěřit je něco docela jiného. 

„Který to bude, mistr lektvarů, nebo Severus Snape?“ 

Položil tvář na Albusovo tělo a pak se narovnal. Viděla mu na očích, že se rozhodl. „Pokud mám skutečně na vybranou, pak nechť jsem mistrem lektvarů.“ 

Usmála se na něj a tolik se jí jeho volbou ulevilo, že se sklonila a políbila ho na vlasy. 

Což je oba uvedlo do rozpaků. 

Aby jim dala čas vzpamatovat se, seslala na jeho poškrábanou tvář léčivé kouzlo a pozorovala, jak škrábance mizejí. To bylo jen dobře, protože tenhle člověk měl příliš mnoho jizev. 

Udělala pár kroků ke dveřím a ukázala na nepořádek v pokoji. „Ukliďte to a ty papíry vyhoďte. Nejsou potřeba.“ Ale věděla, že si je nechá. „Až s tím budete hotov, oblečte si ty jezdecké šaty, které byste stále ještě měl mít.“ 

Přikývl. 

„Oblečte se a hlaste se u Ivana Zmejučina. Albuse vezměte s sebou. Je na čase, abyste oba poznali svoje místo mezi dračím lidem. Pospěšte si. Zmejuka se ráda drží svého rozvrhu a asi za dvacet minut by se měla vznést.“ 

Čekala u venkovních dveří, dokud neuslyší bouchání dveří a zásuvek, a pak se _přemístila_ dolů k ohradám. 

„Až ji budete sedlat,“ řekla Ivanu Zmejučinu, „přidejte jí výcvikové sedlo.“ 

Jezdec byl překvapený. „Paní ředitelko?“ Všichni věděli, že dračice zřídka dovolila, aby na ní letěl někdo jiný než on, a i to vždy jen nakrátko. 

„Naučíte mistra lektvarů létat. Ne jako jezdce – učedníka ale chci, aby se dokázal vznést, kdyby potřeboval. Dohodněte si s ním minimální počet výcvikových letů a dejte mi vědět, až bude připravený letět sám. Ach, a přidejte k sedlu postroj pro psa. Albus poletí s ním.“ 

Jezdec se zasmál. „No, pokud je to on, tak to Zmejuka nejspíš dovolí.“ 

Ředitelka mu oplatila úsměvem. „Nepochybně.“ 

„To je všemi těmi pomeranči, které jí nosí.“


	17. Část sedmnáctá

Ředitelka usoudila, že je den pořád ještě příliš hezký, aby seděla v kanceláři a trávila ho nad nekonečným papírováním, které rezervace přinášela. Vyšla na balkón, opřela se o zeď a napůl se vyhoupla na zábradlí. 

Vzala si s sebou dýmku a pomalu si ji nacpala. Nekouřila často, ale dnes měla pocit, že vítězné pokouření není od věci. 

Ze svého místa měla výhled na dění v ohradách, kde Ivan Zmejučin sedlal svoji dračici. A viděla, jak její mistr lektvarů vychází z domu oblečený do jezdeckého s vlasy svázanými dozadu a kolem něj vesele pobíhá Albus. 

Chvíli přemýšlela, proč nemíří rovnou k ohradám, a pak si uvědomila, že dělá zastávku v jídelní síni. Návštěvnický plášť, který nesl v ruce, nechal na lavičce u dveří a Albus u něj zůstal na stráži. Zasmála se, když uviděla, že se její mistr lektvarů vrací s pomeranči v rukou. 

Tempo, kterým se vydal k ohradám, se blížilo běhu, kolik toho jen chůze byla schopná. Albus, který věděl, kam míří, běžel napřed, obrátil se a vrátil se ke svému pánovi, jako by ho tiše pobízel, aby si pospíšil ještě víc. 

Když dorazil do ohrady, viděla, jak spolu ti dva muži hovoří a návštěvnický plášť je vykázán na kupku slámy. Pláště jsou pro návštěvníky, ne pro jezdce. Mohly by se plést do cesty, a kouzla pro zachování tělesného tepla mimoto nebyla tak obtížná. Byla si téměř jistá, že její mistr lektvarů beztak pár takových znal, když uvážila, kde strávil většinu svého života. 

Albus, jak se slušelo na dračího psa, seděl na dosah dračí hlavy, připravený odvést pozornost, kdyby dračice začala jeho pána ohrožovat. 

Škoda, že je tak malý, má v sobě základy dobrého dračího psa. 

Ředitelka zabafala, až dýmka zažhnula, a zatímco uvažovala, lehounký horský vánek dým rozehnal. 

Požádá mistra chovu, aby našel dalšího zakrslíka, tentokrát samičku. Bude muset být vemlouvavá, neb mistr chovu nechce vidět oslabování linie, ať už dračí nebo psí. Ale mohla by použít argument, že fenky dračích psů mají stejné potíže donosit jako dračí jezdkyně a že jelikož mistr chovu už pracuje na lektvarech pro ně, proč by se nemohl pustit do lektvarů i pro fenky? Mistr chovu by k „experimentování“ na svých psech nesvolil, ale na nižší, méně významné linii? 

A jejího mistra lektvarů by to k rezervaci připoutalo ještě úžeji. Nemluvě o tom, že by mu to zajistilo náhradu, až Albus a ta ještě neznámá fenka jednou zemřou. Její mistr lektvarů bude k lidem vždycky chovat jistou nedůvěru, ale psi mu potřebné citové zázemí dají místo nich. 

Mistr lektvarů a Ivan Zmejučin teď obcházeli dračici, což byla nezbytná prohlídka před každým letem. Zastavili se u nohy a mistr lektvarů prozkoumal, jak jeho poslední lektvar působí na jizvu. Zmejuka otočila hlavu a pozorovala ho. Podíval se na ni a něco jí řekl, načež jezdec i dračice přikývli. 

Zpropadeně, byly chvíle, kdy si vážně přála, aby k nim mistr lektvarů přišel rovnou po škole. Z něj by byl pane jezdec! 

Musela se nahlas zasmát, když směle přistoupil k hlavě a Zmejuka ji sklonila, aby její zraněné a nyní vyléčené oko pořádně prohlédl. Mistr uzdravování ředitelce po svém návratu naznačil, že by dračice o oko velmi pravděpodobně přišla, kdyby se o něj mistr lektvarů toho dne nepostaral. 

Dračice mu tu důvěrnost dovolila a dokonce hlavu sklonila ještě jednou, aby ji mohl podrbat za ušima, protože teď věděla, co přijde; pomeranče, kterými ji jedním po druhém nakrmí. 

Pak bylo na čase nasednout a ředitelka se dívala, jak mistr lektvarů poslouchá jezdcovy instrukce. A jezdec si nepomáhá žádným _Mobilis_! Byl trochu neohrabaný, ale to se zlepší. Usadil se do předního sedla a připoutal se. Když byl jezdec spokojen, vyhodil nahoru Albuse a mistr ho zakšíroval. 

Ředitelka se zasmála. I odtud cítila, jak je pes nedočkavý a veselý. Možná, že menší rasa není k zahození. Vycvičená spíš na uklidnění lidí než draků. Dalo by to novým návštěvníkům něco, na co by se mohli soustředit, aby zapomněli na strach a obavy z první jízdy. Někteří byli tak nervózní nebo vylekaní, že to mělo vliv i na draky, což nebylo dobře. O tom je třeba popřemýšlet. 

Z cesty vedoucí k domkům se ozvala prudká výměna názorů, jež přitáhla její pozornost. Charlie Goryniškův a jeho návštěva. Její jezdec měl pevně stisknuté rty a byl bílý ve tváři. Ten muž, jeho otec, neměl v obličeji vůbec žádný výraz, ačkoli jeho chůze byla ztuhlá nějakým potlačovaným citem. Žena pořád ještě soptila, šílená vztekem. Každých pár kroků se snažila zastavit a něco říct, ale manžel ji vzal pevně za ruku a pokračoval v chůzi s ní v závěsu. 

Ředitelka si povzdechla a pohladila dlaní hlavičku své dýmky. Bude muset najít způsob, jak Charliemu Goryniškovu naznačit, že tahle návštěva už v rezervaci není vítaná. Že v budoucnu se rodinná setkání budou muset odehrávat mimo rezervaci. Ovšem podle toho, jak se tvářil, usuzovala, že se Charlie neurazí. 

Bude potřebovat čas, aby zase nabyl klidné mysli. Možná že tohle je ta pravá doba, aby jeho malá rodina strávila týden nebo dva v horách obhlídkou zimních brlohů. Starším drakům by se jejich pozornost líbila a dítě by přišlo do styku s... 

Tiše se sama pro sebe zasmála. 

Holčička už se svezla na dracích svých rodičů. Vrchní strážce jí nahlásil, že Wylda zjevně dává přednost zmijozubému. Až se Charlie příště vypraví do Peru, dá mu za úkol poohlédnout se po možném kandidátovi pro Wyldu. 

Ale právě teď se k odrazovému místu vydávala železnoboká dračice. 

Ředitelka zamyšleně cucala dýmku. 

Dá svému mistrovi lektvarů patnáct let, aby se usadil, než... 

Ne, raději dvacet. Nikdy se té nejistoty, že by o tohle všechno mohl přijít, nezbaví, ale když mu dá čas, zbude z ní jen pouhý stín. Ano, dvacet let, a pak ho postupně začne seznamovat s jeho novými povinnostmi. Kousek po kousku. 

Dvacet let mu dá čas, aby si mezi dračím lidem získal pověst. Čas vycvičit léčitelku Sariku podle svých náročných kritérií. Léčitel a mistr lektvarů v jednom pro rezervaci vůbec nebude špatná kombinace. Což jí připomnělo, musí dohlédnout, aby se léčitelka Sarika také naučila létat. Na menším drakovi, třeba velšském zeleném. 

A nebylo by na škodu, kdyby se mistr lektvarů naučil létat i na jiných dracích. Každé plemeno má své zvláštnosti. 

Ano, dvacet let a pak? Dalších patnáct, aby se naučil vše, co bude potřebovat. Takže až ona bude připravená k odchodu do ústraní, bude místo ředitele rezervace moci zaujmout bez nejmenších potíží. 

Ředitel rezervace musel mít pevné pouto se svými draky i lidmi a musel mít jejich důvěru. A z něj bude dobrý ředitel, i když na to místo bude mladý. Rázný. Loajální. Zastánce svých draků a svých lidí. 

Ušklíbla se při pomyšlení na střetnutí, ke kterým bude docházet na schůzích ředitelů rezervací v ústředí Federace. Epono! A ji považují za neústupnou! Jednoho dne teprve zjistí, jak snadná s ní byla domluva! 

Zmejuka se odrazila z místa vzletu a roztáhla svoje velká křídla, na jejichž blánách se vznesla do vzduchu. Máchla jimi dolů a vystoupala nějakých devět metrů vzhůru. 

Byl to nádherný pohled, takový, při kterém si ředitelka pokaždé zapřála, aby ten v sedle byla ona. 

Dívala se, dokud dračice a její jezdci nebyli jen tečka na odpoledním nebi. 

„Ehm.“ 

Ano ovšem, takhle se to proklaté papírování nevyřídí. Glowacki se na ni mračil, v rukou další hromadu práce. 

Vyklepala obsah své vyhaslé dýmky o zeď a jedinkrát nasála, aby se ujistila, že je čistá. 

„Ano, ano. Už jdu. Není nutné dělat takovéhle obličeje, pane tajemníku.“

  


\- konec -


End file.
